


A Witch's Luck (Jasper Hale x Reader)

by Mrs__Marvel



Series: A Witch Thing [3]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood and Torture, F/M, Familiars, Pregnancy, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs__Marvel/pseuds/Mrs__Marvel
Summary: All is well back at home, for the most part. But the peace that has finally resettled over the Cullen household is disrupted once again when Victoria resurfaces with a surprise.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Original Male Character(s), Carine Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale & You, Jasper Hale/You
Series: A Witch Thing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881622
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third installment of my series, A Witch Thing. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!

"How are you feeling? Are you nervous, scared, happy? Are you excited? Tell me!" Alice exclaimed.

Y/N laughed, "I will when you stop talking."

She zipped her lips shut with an invisible zipper and Y/N spoke, "I'm excited. Happy that I'm marrying the love of my life. I can't wait."

She smiled, "Awesome! Okay, so we have a few last minute things to do, but the decorations are being set up!"

"Can I have a peek at something?" She asked, hopefully. Alice didn't let her see anything.

She shook her head, "Nope. Not until tomorrow when your walking down the isle."

She sighed heavily and shrugged, "Okay."

"But I do need to do one last dress fitting to make sure everything is perfect!"

"Oh, Alice! I don't want to! It takes forever!" Y/N whined at the vampire.

She shrugged, "Do you want your special day to be perfect?"

"It doesn't have to be perfect. It just has to be with him," she answered Alice truthfully. The vampire shrugged, "Too bad. I'm making it perfect. If I'm going to plan a wedding, I'll make it perfect. Let's go."

Y/N groaned and before she could get dragged away, Eileen stepped forward with Ella and said, "Actually, Alice. I was wondering if I could snatch the bride real quick."

"Please," Y/N begged.

Alice pouted, "Fine. But bring her back! We're doing that fitting." She turned around and saw Freya sniffing at the food set on the table for tomorrow.

"Hey! Away from the food!" Alice exclaimed.

Freya snatched a snack and ran to Y/N's side, hoping for protection. Y/N laughed and walked away with Eileen, Freya following happily.

"So, what's up?" Y/N asked. Eileen chuckled, "Actually, I was snatching you to take you to Jasper, he was wanting to talk."

She nodded and Eileen took her to a room, peeking her head in before allowing her inside. Y/N stepped inside with Freya and Eileen left.

Freya jumped in Y/N's arms to take a nap. Jasper smiled and kissed Y/N's forehead. "Have you seen anything yet?" She asked.

He shook his head, "No, nothing." Y/N sighed and said, "Who am I kidding? This is Alice we're talking about."

He chuckled and said, "Actually, I was wanting to talk to you about the wedding?"

She bit her lip, "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

He said, "I was thinking, probably not a good way to start the conversation, but here we go. I was thinking about us."

"What about us?" She asked shyly, "You're not...rethinking this, are you?"

He stepped close to her, taking her head in his hands and kissing her gently, "I want nothing more than the spend my life with you as your husband."

She smiled and let him continue, "But I also wanted to share something else with you. I know all about your past, how you lived before me. I realize you don't know much about me."

He sat down, patting the seat next to him. Y/N sat down, setting the fox in her lap. Jasper let out a sigh before he started.

"You already know I come from the South. There, they spend the day plotting their next move and anticipating their enemy's. It had been constant war in the South, constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce.

"The coven there barely note the existence of humans, except as soldiers notice a herd of cows by the wayside - food for the taking. They only hide from the notice of the herd because of the Volturi."

Y/N almost flinched at the name. After her experience with them, the screams of the humans they'd killed, the name made her a slight uneasy.

"It occurred to someone once that, if he were the only vampire in, let's say Mexico City, well then, he could feed every night, twice, three times, and no one would ever notice. He plotted ways to get rid of the competition.

"Others had the same idea. Some came up with more effective tactics than others. But the most effective tactic was invented by a fairly young vampire named Benito."

Y/N knew the name, "Wasn't that the vampire who came from somewhere north of Dallas and massacred the two covens that shared the area near Houston?"

"How did you know that?" Jasper asked quizzically.

She shrugged with one shoulder, "The witches like to keep tabs on big vampire activities and that definitely made the cut."

Jasper asked, "How much do you know about it?"

Y/N thought for a moment, "Two nights later he took on the much stronger clan that claimed Monterrey in northern Mexico and won."

"And how did he win?" Jasper asked, wondering if she knew.

"Benito had created an army of newborns. He was the first to think of it and was unstoppable for a time."

He nodded, "Young vampires are volatile, wild, and almost impossible to control."

"Unless you're a witch, mostly. The more mature the vampire, the harder it is to work magic on. Which is why taking on the Volturi was especially risky," Y/N noted.

"One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself, but ten, fifteen together are a nightmare. They'll turn on each other as easily as on the enemy you point them at," Jasper continued.

You nodded, knowing the story, "Benito had to keep making more as they fought amongst themselves, and as the coven he decimated took more then half of his force down before they lost. Newborns are almost impossible to defeat unless you knew what you're doing. They're incredibly powerful physically for the first year or so, but they're slaves to their instincts, and thus, predictable."

Jasper nodded, "Yes. The vampires in southern Mexico realized what was coming for them, and they did the only thing they could think of the counteract Benito. They made armies of their own."

She nodded once again and took over, "All hell broke loose - literally. It was not a good time to be human in Mexico, or a witch. In fact, it was so bad, the witches were sending letter after letter to covens all over wondering if the witches should step in. We almost had a war because of it, some were focused on keeping the humans safe while others were worried about getting rid of their enemies entirely."

She continued, "The Volturi finally stepped in when the body count reached epidemic proportions. They were hunting down every newborn in the bottom half of North America. It's one of the reasons the witches didn't step in. A very small coven tried to do their bit in the vampire wars when they were discovered by the Volturi and slaughtered. It gave the opposing witches another reason to wage war, but the fear of losing generations of witches was too big and won. Mexico was emptied of vampires for a time and they almost found two more covens of witches."

Jasper continued, "The Volturi were cleaning house for almost a year. There were very few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. I spoke to someone once who had, from a distance, watched what happened when they visited Culiacán."

Jasper shuddered. Y/N put a hand on his cheek and he looked at her, smiling at her presence. He sighed as he continued, "When the Volturi left, the wars resumed, but on a smaller scale. The humans selected for the armies were selected more carefully. It gave no reason for the Volturi to return.

"Every now and then, someone would go too far, speculation would begin in the human newspapers, and the Volturi would return to clean out the city. But they let the others, the careful ones, continue..."

"And that's how you were turned," she spoke.

He nodded, "Yes, when I was human, I lived in Houston Texas. I was almost seventeen when I joined the Union Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it. I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age."

He rolled up his sleeves and she nodded, "I know. The battle scars. I saw them the night we..."

He smiled at her shyness on the topic, "Yes, I know." He kissed her forehead, moving over to put an arm around her waist.

She traced her fingers over the white, crescent shaped scars. He spoke, "All the training the Union Army gave me...was useless against the newborns. Still, I never lost a fight."

"I was headed back to Galveston and, just a mile outside the city, I found there women on foot. I assumed they were strangers and dismounted at once to offer my aid. But, when i could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the most beautiful women I had ever seen."

Y/N looked down at her hands, a little jealous those words. He put a finger under her chin, lifting her head once again to look into her eyes, "Hey, I said were the most beautiful, not are." She smiled again and he continued.

"She made me a vampire, wanted me to lead her newborn army. The fighting was intense," he traced some of the scars on his skin, remembering the fights, "Many began to worry that the Volturi would return. Of the original twenty-three, I was the only on to survive the first eighteen months. We both won and lost. The two girls turned on Maria eventually - but that one we won.

"The idea of conquest was dying out; it was mostly vengeance and feuding now. So many had lost their partners, and that is something our kind does not forgive...

"Maria was smart, careful. And she had me. I was the second in command. My abilities served her well. I trained her newborns. An endless occupation since she never let them live beyond their first year.

"Decades later, I developed a friendship with a newborn who'd remained useful and survived his first three years. His name was Peter. I liked Peter, he was...civilized - I suppose that's the right word.

"It was our job to dispose of them when they outgrew their newborn strength. I could feel everything they felt. One night, we were about halfway through when he was starting to grow reluctant with the task. I was trying to decide whether I should send him away and finish myself while I finished. The newborn I summoned was a female, just past her year mark. Her name was Charlotte.

"He yelled for her to run, and he bolted after her. I could have pursued them, but I didn't. I felt...averse to destroying them.

"Maria was irritated with me for that..." Y/N's hold on his hand tightened slightly at the idea of Jasper getting hurt.

"Five years later, Peter snuck back for me. He picked a good day to arrive. I thought what Maria and I had was love."

There was a pang of jealousy in Y/N when she heard that last part. Jasper was quick to assure her, as always, "But I was her puppet. She pulled the strings. Her emotions when she was near me were beginning to change - there was fear...and malice. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned.

"Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years, they'd never had a fight. Though, they'd met many others in the north. Others who could coexist without the constant mayhem.

"I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world. But the depression didn't fade. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, until Peter noticed that it was always worse after I'd hunted.

"In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I'd nearly lost all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a-"

"Don't say it," Y/N told him firmly. She didn't like when he referred to himself as a monster, no matter the situation.

He chuckled light-heartedly and continued, "Yet each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick of remembrance for that other life. Watching their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty, I could see Maria and the others in my head, what they had looked like to me the last night I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger for me - this borrowed memory - than everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them.

You've experienced the way I can manipulate the emotions around myself, Y/N, and you  
realize how the feelings in a room affect me. I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion. It eased some when I left Maria, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey.

"It began to be too much.

"The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing - killing anyone, even mere humans."

Y/N saw a faint smile on his lips and the mood in the room changed, calmed as he said the next words. ""I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day - something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little.

"She was there - expecting me, naturally." He chuckled once, "She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me.

"It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That's the only interpretation of her behavior my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And the emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before."

Jasper smiled down at her, "She held out her hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope."

The door opened suddenly, revealing Alice and Edward. She stood there with a smile, "I was just relieved, I though you would never show up."

She came over and Jasper asked, "We're you listening in?"

"Only the last part. I was coming to see what was taking her so long," she pointed to Y/N, who laughed. Edward muttered, "She dragged me in here to see what was going on as well."

Jasper chuckled, pulling Y/N closer into his side. Alice came over, sitting on the floor in front of them like a child being told a story. Edward leaned against the door frame.

Jasper continued, "Alice told me what she'd seen of Carlisle and his family. I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible. But Alice made me optimistic. So we went to find them."

"Scared the hell out of them, too," Edward said, rolling his eyes at Jasper before turning to Y/N to  
explain. "Emmett and I were away hunting. Jasper shows up, covered in battle scars, towing this little freak" - he nudged Alice playfully - "who greets them all by name, knows everything about them, and wants to know which room she can move into."

Alice and Jasper laughed in harmony, soprano and bass. "When I got home, all my things were in the garage," Edward continued.

Alice shrugged. "Your room had the best view."  
They all laughed together now.

Y/N, still laughing said, "Well, I'm glad you got Alice, then. Remind me to thank her later for making your life better. Bet she saw me coming, too."

Alice shook her head with a pout, "No, I can only sometimes see witches. I was so confused when you showed up with the nomads."

They laughed lighter at her childishness. "Do I still have to do a fitting?"

She nodded, "Yes! I'll take the long time, backstories get you mercy, but not excuses. Let's go!"

She snatched her arm and dragged Y/N from the room. Y/N held onto the door frame, holding on with all her might to keep from having to go to fitting. Alice groaned, "I'm going to rip you in half if you don't let go! Come on!"

Y/N's fingers slipped and she was pulled from the room with no help from her future brother or future husband.


	2. Chapter 1

As the day went by, Y/N finished with the dress fitting and helped get the guests settled in.

Since Y/N was still part of the New Orleans coven, they were all coming to the wedding. When Alice learned of this, she rushed to make everything perfect. She was happy to be seeing them again, but she had to make a few changes.

Of course, Y/N wouldn't know what the changes were. She didn't get to help with any of the planning. All she did was pick out her dress and say 'yes'.

When she and the girls saw Romina, they jumped into her hugs. "Mother! It's so great to see you again!" Y/N exclaimed.

She smiled, hugging all of them back, "And it's great to see you darlings!"

She looked at Jasper and told him with a hug, "Congratulations, Jasper. You've got a wonderful bride and you'll make a wonderful husband."

Y/N smiled, catching up with Romina with the girls. They brought her to the house Carlisle had gotten built for them and Romina loved it.

"It's so nice. We could fit all the witches in here," she marveled.

Mariah nodded, "Yes, we were thinking of how to grow the coven. We would need a bigger space, and a big house with a little bit of magic would perfectly suit it."

"Have you gotten any recruits yet for your coven?" She asked.

Y/N shrugged, "As you know, we're the only witches in Washington, so recruiting is a little hard."

"But we've been sending owls to some of the neighboring covens, getting in contact so we had connections," Jasper added.

Eileen nodded, "They've agreed to keep in touch and send any willing witch on their own our way. No word yet, but we're hopeful."

Romina smiled and nodded, "Well, the witches should be headed here now. The flight would be too troublesome and the coven was so big, we had to teleport instead. It took a lot of magic."

They stepped in front of the house in the large space and waited for the coven to arrive. Then they started coming in groups of two to four. The witches and warlocks, men, women, and children, headed over and gave their congratulations to Y/N.

"Y/N!" The little eight-year-old redhead yelled, heading over. Y/N smiled, holding her arms out for the young witch running for her.

She picked up the little girl and smiled, "Charlie! It's been too long, little witch! How is your magic coming along?"

Charlie smiled wide as she answered, "Great! I learned how to turn my wand into a bracelet!"

Romina smiled, "She's turning into a wonderful young witch. May be a coven leader as well, one day."

Charlie smiled proudly and heard barks. She turned around happily to see her bear familiar, Cooper, but as a big, brown, fluffy Newfoundland dog. He barked with his deep sound and ran over, his big ears flopping everywhere.

He put a paw in Y/N's hand when she brought it down to scratch him, "Hi, Y/N/N." He greeted, his voice happy and cheerful, just like that of a child's.

She scratched his head, "Hey, Coop. You still lazy?"

"As a couch potato," he beamed proudly and laid down in the grass then. She laughed as Freya headed over, jumping on his stomach with a yip.

He groaned but didn't move. She smiled, "Hello, Cooper! You're squishier than before."

He didn't move, just laid there and said, "And you have more energy. It's exhausting."

Charlie giggled and Y/N turned to everyone, Charlie still held in her arms. Y/N announced, "Hello and thank you for coming! The fact that you would all come down here for tomorrow's special day means a lot to me and Jasper."

He nodded, a hand on the small of her back, "It does. We're glad you could make it here today. Your support over the passed months has been wonderful and I hope we can continue to go far."

The crowd gave applause for the speech and they all started heading inside to make themselves at home. Y/N spoke to Charlie with a large smile, "So, are you excited to be my flower girl?"

Romina laughed, "Oh, don't get me started. We've had to keep picking up the petals she leaves all over the residence."

"I can't wait!" She exclaimed. She turned to Cooper, "But you gotta remember not to eat the petals."

The dog huffed and said, "Whatever you say, Char."

They headed inside, only getting a few moments of peace, before Alice came in and snatched Charlie for her dress fitting. The only difference between hers and Y/N's was that Charlie was willing and excited to do it.

Charlie was such a loveable young witch. For quite some time, Y/N and Jasper thought she was Romina's daughter because of their hair and eyes, before she revealed that she wasn't. Charlie didn't have any parents, her story was similar to Mariah's.

Charlie was a baby when her town got unsafe. Her parents brought her to Romina so she could keep her safe until they could find a safer place for Charlie. But when they returned to their town, they were unfortunate enough to arrive during an attack.

Charlie's parents were lost and she was left to the care of Romina and her coven. Romina has treated her as her own daughter since then.

Charlie grew fond of Y/N and her coven quickly. She adored Y/N, looked up to her. She dreamed of being a harmony witch and a coven leader just like her. Although, Charlie has a fair chance of being a shifter witch, which is just as amazing as a harmony witch.

Jasper and Y/N were walking back to the Cullen house, holding hands as she asked, "So, what was your other reason behind telling me your story earlier?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, stroking his thumb over her hand. She shrugged, "You wanted to tell me about your past because you hadn't shared yet. But there was some other reason, too. What was it?"

He sighed and stopped walking, "I didn't want anything about me to be hidden from you. I wanted everything out there so you didn't find out after we got married and you find that you didn't want to be with me anymore."

Y/N sighed, placing a hand on his cheek, "Jasper." He leaned into her touch, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt her feelings for him. He smiled contently. She told him, "I want nothing more than to spend my life with you as your wife. There's nothing you can or have done that could change that."

He opened his eyes and looked at her, searching for any doubt. When he found none, he kissed her softly. She told him with a chuckle, "You know, for someone who can feel emotions, you sure can't tell when someone madly in love with you has doubts or not."

He chuckled lightly as well, "Well, I tend to be a little unsure about some things. Love is one of those things, given my history."

Y/N smiled lightly, stroking her thumb over his cheek. "I love you," she told him sincerely.

He kissed her again, "I love you, too. Now let's get back before Alice decides dinner can be skipped for 'beauty rest'. Since we have all the witches, we're thinking of doing some big cookout before it's time for everyone to hit the hay."

Y/N nodded with a laugh, continuing their walk back to the house as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

~

The cookout was going smoothly. Everyone was having fun as the witches and vampires mingled with the one human Bella.

Y/N was with Jasper, naturally, his hand wrapped around her waist as he kept her at his side. They laughed and caught up with their friends, their familiars running around playfully. Charlie was sat on Cooper's back as he lazily walked over to Y/N.

Charlie got off and Y/N picked her up with a smile, "Hey, little witch. What's up?"

"Mother sent me to give you a message," she replied happily. Y/N nodded, "And would would that message be?"

She thought for a moment before saying, "Oh, yeah. She said she needed you over by the edge of the wood."

Y/N glanced at Jasper and shrugged. They all walked over, Cooper still in his large dog form as he dragged himself beside Charlie who skipped along.

"Can we not go to sleep yet? It's late," he complained.

Charlie replied, "Oh, Cooper. It's only nine at night. You'll be fine for a little while. You could go sleep with the other familiars."

He shook his head, "You'd fine some way to wander off. I'll stay right by your side, little witch."

They got to Romina and smiled. She returned it gently and turned to a man standing in front of her. "Y/N, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine."

Y/N smiled as she examined the two. His familiar was a cheetah, which was usually trust worthy enough. They both seemed a little out of place as they nodded to Jasper and his bride.

"I'll leave you both to talk," Romina said before slipping away.

He spoke formally, "I am Levi Lambros, and this is my familiar, Lexi. I was part of the Virginian coven a few years ago. Before that, the French Quarter was my home for ten years."

Y/N nodded and returned, "I'm Y/N, harmony witch. I was and still technically am a member of the French Quarter coven for around a year now. Though, I am growing my coven here in Forks. How long have you been away from a coven?"

Levi replied, "Three years. I don't stay in one place for too long, but I was hoping to see if I could join your coven. I caught word in the wind that a new coven was forming and I was in need of one. Would you think about taking me and my familiar in?"

Y/N looked over Jasper. Since he was going to be her husband, his opinion counted as well since he would technically also be in this coven. He nodded, not having much of a problem with that.

She turned back to Levi and nodded, "Of course. Come and meet the rest of the witch coven before I introduce you to my vampire coven."

Levi nodded once, grateful that he was being taken in. "Thank you very much."

The cheetah did a slight bow before standing back up and speaking, "Thank you. We've been in need of a coven, we can only be away for so long."

Y/N smiled and started walking off to meet the others. Freya came darting over, over excited because of all the friends she got to play with. She stopped in front of Lexi, tilting her head.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

Lexi told the fox, towering over her with her intimidating height compared to the fox. Only, Freya wasn't terrified in the least bit, if anything, she was ready to try and prove dominance as well.

Damn familiar foxes are so territorial to new familiars. Lexi told her, "I'm Lexi. I'll be joining your coven. I mean no harm to you or your witch. Expect no trouble from me."

Freya sat and stared her down, trying to see if she accepted that. Before Y/N could scold her, the fox stood again and walked away, perfectly content again, "Okay." She bounded off for the hare running off to his warlock.

Y/N rolled her eyes at her familiar's antics. She turned to Levi, who smiled amusingly. "I apologize for her. She's territorial and energetic and doesn't like first meetings."

Levi shook his head, "No worries. I expected it of a fox." Y/N laughed with Jasper and they walked to find their witch companions.

"Eileen," Y/N said, finding her with one of the other witches.

Eileen turned around and smiled, "Hey, Y/N, Jasper."

Y/N smiled and began to introduce Levi, but she got to it first. "Levi? Hi, how are you!"

She hugged the warlock, who smiled widely, "Eileen, how have you been? You've gotten so big!"

Jasper spoke, "I guess they already know each other."

Eileen spoke, "Oh, yeah. Y/N, when I first joined the French Quarter, Levi was a close friend of mine. I was there for about a year before he left."

She got on her knees, petting Lexi happily. "Hey, Lex. It's been too long."

Lexi closed her eyes as she accepted the greeting. She smiled and said back to the witch, "It has. You've gotten a lot bigger. And stronger, I can tell."

"Levi will be joking the coven. I was introducing," Y/N told her.

Eileen smiled and said, "That's amazing! It's so great to see you, Lev."

He nodded, ruffling her hair, "Likewise. I've missed you."

She nodded, "You, too. Go meet the rest of the coven."

He smiled and was escorted with Y/N and Jasper to find the other two. Mariah and Celene were standing by the food table, talking about one of the foods there.

"Riah, Celee, this is a new coven member," Jasper spoke. He'd picked up the nicknamed of the witches, growing used to using them.

Celene and Mariah turned around to see Levi. They smiled and Celene introduced herself first, "Hi, I'm Celene Marcel, a creature witch. This," she looked up at the owl who was getting ready to perch on her shoulder, "Is Cami."

"Nice to meet you," Cami said.

Mariah held out her hand and spoke next, "Mariah Miss, a healer. My familiar is probably hanging out with the sleeping familiars. Her name is Merida."

Levi held out his hands to both witches and said, "I'm Levi Lambros, I'm also a creature warlock. It's nice to meet another creature witch."

Celene smiled, "Nice! I'm so glad we finally have a warlock in this coven."

Mariah nodded, "It's refreshing."

Y/N smiled, "I'm sure we can find time tonight to bring you into our coven officially. Um, enjoy the party, I guess. We're happy to have you."

He smiled and did a slight bow, "Thank you. I appreciate this."

"Thank you," she said. Y/N then turned to Jasper and he kissed her. They went to enjoy the rest of the party before their big day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Things moved around her in flashes, images in front of her. She looked around frantically to find out what was being shown to her._

_Pale skin, red eyes._

_And red hair._

_Victoria._

Y/N woke suddenly, her hand searching for Jasper next to her. When she didn't find her fiancé, she looked around from her spot on the bed looking for him. That's when she remembered that she was in her room in the Residence. Well, the Forks Residence.

It was her wedding day. Today, she would be marrying Jasper and would become Mrs. Hale.

A slow smile crept over her face and she set her fears of Victoria to the side. She didn't need to be worrying about her on her wedding day. Y/N got out of bed, seeing a note on her nightstand.

She picked it up and unfolded it, reading the flawless handwritten words on the paper.

Y/N,

It's supposed to be bad luck to see your bride on your wedding day. While I don't believe in that much, Alice refuses to let me break that. I hope you have an amazing day today and I can't wait to see you down the isle.

Love, Jasper.

She smiled at the sweet note and folded it once again, placing it gently in her drawer. The door swung open and Alice charged in with a smile, "Good! You're already awake!"

Mariah, Celene, Eileen, and Rosalie came through the doors behind the excited vampire with smiles of their own. Freya came bounding into the room, jumping up and into Y/N's arms as usual. Alice said, "As much as I love that, Freya, Y/N needs her arms free for today."

Freya pouted as Alice took her instead. Y/N said, "Don't worry, Frey, you'll be able to walk down the isle with me." She started jumping in her spot as she cheered at that.

Celene smiled, "It's your wedding day! Our coven leader is getting married, yay!"

Rosalie spoke, "I'm honestly surprised you're getting married before Bella."

Y/N shrugged, "The difference is that I'm a witch and she isn't."

Alice and Rosalie didn't get it, so Y/N explained, "Bella would be considered married early. But the age of independence for a witch is 13 years old. It's like our sweet sixteen. Witches can get married as early as 14."

They had a few questions about that, but chose to wait to answer that because there were other things to do. "Okay, how about we get your breakfast and prepare you. I've had the house cleared of most of the witches so we have plenty of room and time to get ready!"

Celene grabbed her arm and began dragging Y/N downstairs, following Alice eagerly. Mariah and Eileen followed after, laughing to themselves over the behavior of Alice and Celene.

~

Y/N sat in her chair patiently while the girls surrounded her. Alice did her makeup and Eileen tinkered with her hair, keeping it all simple yet elegant. It was the overall theme of the wedding.

Celene was bringing in the familiars one by one to spiffy them up. Freya, of course, was the first one to get fancied. She wore a flower collar and a tiny bracelet to fit around her paw. She was satisfied with the look as she walked around, silently demanding praise from everyone.

It was along those lines for most of the familiars. To remain normal to the humans, all the different creatures were now dogs, cats, or birds.

Cooper had a handsome tie on that Charlie loved. She also put a flower on his head, having the materials to since she was the flower girl.

Camille wasn't "dressed up", she would be hanging in the trees with the other birds. Merida decided to be a kitten and she had a simple flower collar as well, along with Ella. But Freya's would be the most fancy.

Mariah was helping Celene. Since there were so many witches, there were a lot of familiars as well. She would need another set of hands.

Rosalie was searching for any jewelry to go with Y/N's wedding dress. She had chosen celestial earrings and a bracelet with diamonds.

They reached the finishing touches of her makeup and hair, and Y/N looked perfect. But they still had to put on the dress. Rosalie helped Alice with that, putting the dress on her and making sure it was perfect.

Alice spiffed the dress, smoothing out invisible creases and dusting off nonexistent dust. Then a knock came to the door. They turned around and saw Carlisle, Esme, and Romina standing at there with smiles.

Y/N smiled back at them and they walked into the room. Esme said, "You look beautiful, honey."

Y/N smiled even more at the compliments, "Thank you."

Alice, not without hesitation, allowed them all hugs. Esme and Carlisle gently hugged the bride, careful not to mess anything up.

Romina hugged her after and said, "I'm so proud of you, my dear. I'm honored to call you one of my own."

Y/N's smile only grew as she said, "Thank you, Mother."

Carlisle spoke, "You look wonderful, Y/N."

They kissed each other's cheeks, exchanging more smiles, "Thank you."

Romina showed Y/N a red rose necklace as she said, "As you know, my first coven was the Melrose Coven in Scotland. Mother Aileena Ridel was my leader and she gave this to me when I became the leader of the French Quarter witches. It was given to her by her coven leader, and the coven leader before that. This is from old magic and has been passed down to generations of coven leaders. Now it belongs to you so that one day you can pass it on."

Y/N smiled at the ancient bracelet, such simple beauty in such an old thing. She allowed Romina to put it on her as she marveled at its beauty. She told her gently, hugging her just as carefully, "Thank you, Romina. It's beautiful."

"No need to thank me, my dear," they pulled away from the hug. Alice picked up the flower crown and asked Esme, "Would you like to do the honors?"

Esme smiled, the grin giddy, as she grabbed the crown. She gently placed it on top of Y/N's head, making sure it was placed perfectly.

Alice smiled, "Okay, now go get your seats!" They shared a light laugh and Rosalie joined them to go find their seats.

Eileen, Mariah, and Celene did a double, triple, and quadruple check to make sure everything was in order. The familiars that were left were sent out to go and find their witches at their seats, with the exception of Camille, Merida, and Ella, of course.

Since they were her bridesmaids, they stayed behind with her. "Okay, are you ready?" Mariah asked.

Y/N nodded and let out a breath, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm ready."

Eileen said, "Are you sure? You sound kind of nervous."

"Well, it is my wedding day. I am a little nervous. I'm about to marry Jasper," Y/N said, shaking out her hands to release some tension.

Celene smiled and stood in front of Y/N, grabbing her hands. She looked into her eyes and said, "Hey, do you love Jasper?"

"Of course," Y/N told her.

"And do you want to spend your life with him?"

"Of course."

"Did he tell you that he loved you?"

"Yes."

"And did you say it back?"

"Of course."

"Then you have nothing to fear. You love him and he loves you. You want nothing more than to spend your life with him and he wants nothing more than to spend his life with you. You both make such a great couple and it's one of the most beautiful ones I've ever seen. You don't have to be nervous," she told her.

Y/N smiled, "You know, for the playful one of the group, you're really wise."

She nodded, "I know. I should get it on a t-shirt."

They shared a laugh and Freya spoke, "When you walk down that isle, I'll be right there, soul sister. I'll always be by your side, no matter what happens."

Y/N smiled, petting her familiar, "I love you, too."

Alice spoke, "Are you ready now?"

"Yes," Y/N told her, "I'm ready."

Music started where the wedding was being held and Alice spoke, "Good, cause that's our cue."

They picked up their flowers and gave one last reassuring smile to Y/N. They all went downstairs and Charlie and Carlisle were there waiting for them, Cooper at her side with her basket of flower petals in his mouth.

She smiled at Y/N and said in her small voice, "You look so pretty!"

Y/N smiled, "Thank you, Charlie."

Celene smiled and adjusted the flower crown on Charlie's head before hearing her cue. Mariah, Celene, and Eileen walked out, stepping in front of the crowds with their bouquets in hand.

Alice went after them, smiling at Cole, who was Jasper's best man. Y/N looped arms with Carlisle, who was giving her away.

"I think that's your cue," she said to Charlie when Alice was almost fully down the isle. Charlie grabbed the basket from Cooper's mouth, "Come on, Coop." She pet his head and they started walking out.

She threw the flower petals out in front of her as she walked, earning coos from the crowd at how adorable she was.

Freya stood a little taller as she awaited their cue on Y/N's left, Carlisle on her right. Y/N took in a breath and Carlisle gave her a smile before they walked out. The crowd stood when they saw the beautiful bride coming out.

Y/N had not yet seen what her wedding looked like, so the reveal was amazing. There were butterflies in the air, setting a magical mood to the air, courtesy of Celene and her creature witches.

There was water spouting from the ground as if it was coming from an invisible fountain at the mouth of the isle, courtesy of Eileen.

The drapes and bushes were beautiful and there were thin golden string-like streamers swaying in the trees, also courtesy of the witches.

It was absolutely beautiful and such a magical sight. A witch wedding was always magnificent.

But none of the beautiful could compare to that of her groom. When she finally caught the sight of Jasper, her eyes locked on to him in wonder. He was such a precious sight to behold.

The magic of him being a Chosen One only worked to make him even more wonderful. He smiled at her, unable to keep the look of enchantment from his face.

It took everything she had not to sprint down the isle just to get to him quicker. Freya smiled proudly at having the privilege to walk next to her and the crowd was entranced in the beauty of the event.

It seemed like forever before they finally reached the alter, Romina standing there, ready to wed the lovers. She had the authority to, since she was a coven leader.

Carlisle offered Y/N's hand to Jasper, who took it gently. He found his seat and Y/N handed her bouquet to Alice, as her maid of honor, and turned back to Jasper, who took her other hand.

She announced the crowd to sit and began, "Welcome friends, family, and loved ones. We are gathered here today to witness the union of Y/N Y/L/N and Jasper Hale. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Serena and Casey to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them."

Y/N could only bring herself to halfway listen to Romina as she stared into Jasper's eyes, finding herself completely enchanted by him.

"Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as life mates and partners."

She handed them each a candlestick. Romina lit Y/N's stick as she spoke. "Y/N, repeat after me. I, Y/N Y/L/N,"

"I, Y/N Y/L/N,"

"take you, Jasper Hale,"

"take you, Jasper Hale,"

"to be my husband, my constant friend and partner, and my love."

"to be my husband, my constant friend and partner, and my love."

"I will work to create a bond of honesty respect and trust."

"I will work to create a bond of honesty, respect, and trust."

"One that withstands the tides of time and change, and grows along with us."

"One that withstands the tides of time and change, and grows along with us."

"I vow to honor and respect you for all that you are and will become."

"I vow to honor and respect you for all that you are and will become."

"Taking pride in who we are, both separately and together."

"Taking pride in who we are, both separately and together."

"I promise to challenge you and to accept challenges from you."

"I promise to challenge you and to accept challenges from you."

"I will join with you and our community in an ongoing struggle to create a world we all want to live in."

"I will join with you and our community in an ongoing struggle to create a world we all want to live in."

"Where love and friendship will be recognized and celebrated in all their many forms."

"Where love and friendship will be recognized and celebrated in all their many forms."

"Our home will be a sanctuary and a respite for us and for those whom we cherish."

"Our home will be a sanctuary and a respite for us and for those whom we cherish."

"Above all, I will give you my love freely and unconditionally."

"Above all, I will give you my love freely and unconditionally."

"For better or for worse,"

"For better or for worse,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live."

"I pledge this to you from the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives."

"I pledge this to you from the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives."

She then turned to Jasper and said, "Jasper, repeat after me. I, Jasper Hale,"

"I, Jasper Hale,"

"take you, Y/N Y/L/N,"

"take you, Y/N Y/L/N,"

"to be my wife, my constant friend and partner, and my love."

"to be my wife, my constant friend and partner, and my love."

"I will work to create a bond of honesty respect and trust."

"I will work to create a bond of honesty, respect, and trust."

"One that withstands the tides of time and change, and grows along with us."

"One that withstands the tides of time and change, and grows along with us."

"I vow to honor and respect you for all that you are and will become."

"I vow to honor and respect you for all that you are and will become."

"Taking pride in who we are, both separately and together."

"Taking pride in who we are, both separately and together."

"I promise to challenge you and to accept challenges from you."

"I promise to challenge you and to accept challenges from you."

"I will join with you and our community in an ongoing struggle to create a world we all want to live in."

"I will join with you and our community in an ongoing struggle to create a world we all want to live in."

"Where love and friendship will be recognized and celebrated in all their many forms."

"Where love and friendship will be recognized and celebrated in all their many forms."

"Our home will be a sanctuary and a respite for us and for those whom we cherish."

"Our home will be a sanctuary and a respite for us and for those whom we cherish."

"Above all, I will give you my love freely and unconditionally."

"Above all, I will give you my love freely and unconditionally."

"For better or for worse,"

"For better or for worse,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"For richer or for poorer,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"In sickness and in health,"

"For as long as we both shall live."

"For as long as we both shall live."

"I pledge this to you from the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives."

"I pledge this to you from the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives."

Romina smiled and motioned for Y/N to light Jasper candle, "Let the lighting of these candles symbolize the everlasting love between you. As you blow them out, let your wishes and good fortune be delivered to the world to fulfill a long, happy life."

Y/N and Jasper blew out one another's candles and Romina took them, setting them back on the table beside her.

She turned to Cole, "May I have the rings, please?" Cole fished them out of his suit pocket and handed them to her.

She gave them the rings and spoke, "Please repeat after me: I give you this ring as a daily reminder of my love for you."

Y/N and Jasper spoke together, slipping the rings onto the other's finger, "I give you this ring as a daily reminder of my lie for you."

Romina smiled as she spoke, "By the power of your love and commitment, and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Jasper wasted no time in capturing Y/N's lips in his, his hands falling to her waist to bring her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

It was filled with such lie and acceptance and Y/N's head began to spin. When they finally pulled back to the cheers of the crowd who were now standing in an ovation.

They turned toward the crowd with smiles, their hands still holding onto each other as they accepted the applause.


	4. Chapter 4

The reception arrived and Y/N and Jasper were enjoying it. They talked with friends from school, family, witch friends. It was nice to have a moment where they weren't thinking about keeping Bella safe, or Victoria, or some other supernatural threat over their heads.

The night sky had settled around them and the butterflies had been exchanged with fireflies that only contributed to the magical feel in the air. Some of them even settled down in Y/N's flower crown, adding to her look.

"Hello," someone said. Jasper turned around, Y/N by his side and saw old friends. He smiled and said to Y/N, "These are old friends. The Denali coven."

One of them spoke, "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"We've heard such great things."

"Never known of rh existence of witches, though. Quite a shocker when we found out," another spoke.

"Well, then that means we're doing a good job," Y/N joked. They shared a laugh and Jasper introduced them, "This is Tanya, Kate, and Irina. And this is Carmen and Eleazar."

They shook hands in greeting and Y/N said, "I have to say, it's refreshing to meet more of Carlisle's friends. It's never everyday a witch finds people they can trust."

They smiled at her statement and she said, "Uh, would you like to meet the rest of my coven? They'd love to meet you."

Kate smiled, "Course, lead the way."

Y/N introduced the Denalis to her coven and left the girls to talk, Carmen and Eleazar continuing a conversation.

Carmen asked, "So, how long have you both been together?"

Y/N muttered, "Oh, um..." She'd have to admit, Jasper and Y/N had only been together eight months. In immortal years, it wasn't that long. It would seem rushed to most.

Jasper covered for her quickly, sensing her awkwardness, "We've known each other for a little over a year."

Before they could continue asking questions about their relationship; how did you meet? how did you know she was the one?, she changed the subject.

"If you don't mind my asking, what's your gift? And Kate's?" Y/N asked, genuinely curious.

Eleazar was surprised, "How did you know we had them?"

Jasper smirked a little as he nodded, "It's a witch thing."

Y/N laughed at the quick explanation and gave her own, "Since witches made vampires and whatnot, we can sense gifts. Gifted vampires are who we call 'Chosen Ones' because it's said the deceased ancestors chose them to have powers."

Eleazar lightly chuckled, "Well, then I suppose that would be similar to my gift. I can identify the abilities some have. Kate's gift is psychic electrokinesis."

"Wow, really?" Y/N asked, genuinely intrigued. She always found vampires and gifted ones interesting, whether she should or not.

Before she could continue, Freya came over. She jumped right into Jasper's arms, she could care less about his suit, and said, "That's quite shocking, isn't it?"

They laughed at the terrible pun she made. Well, Jasper and Y/N laughed, Carmen and Eleazar were too surprised by a talking cat-fox to laugh. Y/N told her, "Freya, I love you, but that was terrible."

She looked at her unamused and said, "That was the point."

Jasper spoke, "This is Y/N's familiar, Freya. Usually, she's a fox. But we don't want to scare away the humans."

Y/N asked her, "How are the others? Any report?" Since having all the familiars out, dogs, cats, birds, or what, would concern the humans, she had most them stay inside with some of the kids. Freya was put in charge of the familiars for the night.

Freya shrugged a little and said, "Cooper is with Charlie. The birds are in the trees. Merida is with Mariah. Ella is with Eileen. Lexi is with Levi. All the others are inside with the kiddies."

She thanked the familiar who jumped out of Jasper's arms and continued to patrol the familiars, demanding pets from the guests on the way.

Eleazar spoke first, "It was so great to meet you."

"And congratulations," Carmen added.

Jasped nodded to the politely, "Thank you."

Carmen and Eleazar walked away in amazement of their new friends. Y/N and Jasper continued to enjoy their party, stealing kisses and dances along the way.

They bumped into Bella, Edward, and Charlie. Bella spoke awkwardly, "Hey, Y/N. This is my dad, Charlie."

"Yeah, we've met," she replied kindly.

Charlie just as awkwardly spoke, "Just wanted to congratulate you. Newly weds, that's nice."

Jasper nodded, "Thank you, Sheriff."

"Y/N!" Charlie, the little Charlie, exclaimed. She came over, hugging Y/N's leg playfully, Cooper waddling over. Anyone could tell it was past his bedtime.

Y/N smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, little one. What's up?" She shrugged giddly and Jasper smiled at her cuteness.

Charlie, the older one, asked, "Who's this?"

Y/N went to find a word for it, but settled for, "This is my niece, sister, take your pick. She's family."

"I'm Charlie. This is Cooper," the redhead said, a dorky smile on her face as she pat Cooper's head.

Charlie chuckled lightly, "Well, that won't be hard to remember. My name's Charlie, too."

The witch smiled, complete and utter awe in her eyes, "Really? Cool!"

"How old are you?" Charlie laughed.

She said with adorable pride in her tiny voice, "I'm eight years old!"

"Really? That's great," Sheriff said.

Before their adorable conversation could continue, Alice dinged her glass for the attention of the guests. "Hello, everyone. It's that time. I would like to kick off the speeches, if you don't mind."

Everyone found their way to their seats, Y/N and Jasper sitting at their table happily.

Alice started, "When Y/N first came to us, we were all surprised. Back then, she was this girl who came out of nowhere and brought so much to us. We brought her in and she quickly became one of our own. She and Jasper had a connection from the start and it was amazing to be a witness of that. It's even better that she is officially now my sister and I can drag her to as many shopping trips as I want!"

Y/N laughed to herself and muttered to Jasper," Like she didn't do that already."

Jasper chuckled lightly, "We've all been victims, one way or another." Alice picked up on their exchanged words and gave them an amused look before continuing, "I'm happy she came to us. Because, seeing Jasper so happy is one of the better sides of life."

She glanced at Cole, who smiled and raised his glass to her. Her smile grew and she said, "I'm grateful for Y/N for coming into our lives."

Everylne clapped at her speech and she smiled before stepping away. Carlisle and Esme went up next for their speech.

Carlisle started, "Welcoming Y/N into our family the first time was an honor. She's an extraordinary person and we love having her around."

"Seeing her with Jasper makes us smile. She brings so much joy into our lives and we are honored to call her our own," Esme added.

Carlisle smiled, "So, Y/N, I want to officially welcome you as a Cullen."

She smiled at the vampires, mouthing a 'thank you' to them. Esme smiled again, "We love you, honey."

She mouthed, 'I love you, too.'

Romina went up next, taking the microphone thankfully and started her speech after a beat, "First meeting Y/N was a day I won't forget. She opened up new possibilities for our family and created bridges between people we never thought could exist. Seeing a love like Y/N and Jasper's is an experience that is such a blessing. We took her in quite quickly and she's been an addition to our family that I will never regret. She's our harmony bringer and I'm proud to call her one of my own. Just know that you are always welcome with us."

More applause sounded for that speech as well and Y/N had to wipe away a tear from the love she was being showered in. Jasper smiled, wiping away a tear for her.

She set her head on his shoulder and continue. When Charlie and Cooper stepped up next, the crowd gave a few 'aw's of her in her adorable dress and Cooper.

Charlie spoke into the microphone, tapping it a couple times to make sure it was still working. A few laughs scattered here and there and Charlie started in her little voice, "My name is Charlie and this is Cooper and I just wanted to say that Y/N and Jasper are really nice and I'm glad they are my friends. Y/N's kind of like my big sister and Jasper's kind of like my big brother and they are really nice. He has funny jokes and she's always really fun to hang around. Even Cooper likes them. I'm glad they are my friends and family."

More laughs and applause were given for how cute she was. She could take the crowd for herself if she wanted. They would do anything she asked because she was so sweet. She gave a little bow, she even had Cooper bow slightly with her.

She skipped away, Cooper following behind her. He was so ready to just sleep. Poor thing was up too late.

Jasper stood, kissing Y/N's temple before heading over, patting Charlie's head on the way. He grabbed the microphone and took a moment to collect himself again.

He smiled slowly as he spoke into the mic, "Meeting Y/N...has been the best thing to happen to me. Right from the start, she accepted me for who I was and up to now, she's continued to. I never thought I deserved someone as amazing as her and here I am, married to her. At every turn, every time I pointed out that I didn't deserve her, she would be right there to tell me the opposite. Finding someone like that, finding your second half, it's a beautiful thing. I'm grateful to have you, Y/N. I love you."

Y/N wiped away her tears quickly, careful not to smudge anything so Alice wouldn't hunt her down. Jasper made his way back to her, kissing her temple again, the kiss lingering a little more. She smiled at him and grabbed the mic for herself.

She delivered her own speech, "I'm grateful to have you, Jasper. I've known you for a little over a year and it feels like forever ago and just yesterday all at the same time. I knew you were special when I first saw you and you're even more special than that. Without you, I don't know where I'd be. I can't believe you're mine. I love you, too, Jasper."

The crowd awed again and her words. He stood up, a smile plastered on his face. He looked like he could cry if he could. He walked over to her, a hand on her cheek as he pulled her in for a kiss.

They shared an intimate kiss while the crowd lightly cheered. When he pulled away ever so slightly, she smiled and bit her lip. They turned toward their guests again, Y/N's head in the crook of Jasper's neck.

They talked with more of the guests, having a wonderful time. Y/N had some of her wedding cake as she talked with Levi and another one of the witches from New Orleans.

Suddenly, Freya rushed over, skipping through the crowds of guests. She looked up at them, a look on her face that out them on edge. Freya spoke, "It's Charlie. Cooper and Charlie. Follow me."

Y/N set her cake to the side, she, Jasper, and Levi rushing over quickly, making sure not to rouse suspicion. However, Eileen's attention was grabbed, sensing the hurried feel of them. She excused herself from her conversation and moved to join Y/N.

They followed Freya away from the party, finding Cooper standing guard in front of Charlie, growling at whatever was still in the trees. Charlie was standing, slightly worried but mostly curious.

Y/N spoke, "I may be in a dress, but I can still kick your ass. Who are you and what do you want?"

Levi put a hand on Charlie's shoulder and gently maneuvered her behind him in a protective stance. Lexi was on the verge of shifting back to her normal form to attack.

"Come out," Eileen warned. Ella was at her side, hissing viciously. If a fight broke out, she wouldn't be a car for long. Ever seen an albino lion?

Three figured stepped out behind the trees, no sign of feeling threatened. Y/N only recognized one as Bella's friend, Jacob.

Charlie peeked out from behind Levi, her hand grasping the bow tie around Cooper's neck in a reassuring movement.

The one standing front in center, obviously the leader, spoke, "I mean no harm. I came to see what was going on. We heard of some big event, weren't sure what it was."

"If we knew it was a bloodsucker wedding, we wouldn't have come," Jacob said.

Y/N growled, "Watch your tongue."

He held his hands up in mock fear and said, "Just saying."

Jasper said, "Well, now you know what it is. If you want to leave now..."

The leader spoke, "That's where a couple of things get complicated."

He turned to the third one standing there. He was shorter than the others and definitely younger. His eyes were glued on Charlie and she was staring back in intrigue. She was still a witch, and she would get just as curious as Y/N.

The leader spoke, "I'm Sam Uley. I'm from the reservation. This is Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater. Seth has...imprinted."

Y/N glanced at Charlie and muttered, "That does complicate things."


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper was confused. He hadn't heard of imprinting, but that didn't surprise her. She explain quickly, "When a wolf imprints on a specific person, they become unconditionally bound to her for the rest of their life."

"Charlie, honey, come here," Y/N said, bringing her closer in a protective stance. The boy imprinted on her, they couldn't hurt her. But that didn't make her any less worried.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to tell you," Y/N told them, "She's supposed to go back home to Louisiana with her coven tomorrow."

Seth looked up then, shaken by the knowledge, "What? But-"

"You can't take her away now. He's imprinted, she can't leave," Sam said.

Someone came over, noticing the bride and groom gone from the party. Romina appeared and said, "What's going on here?"

Jasper answered, "Mother, he is imprinted on Charlie."

Romina looked over to see Seth. He looked heartbroken over the news that she'd be leaving. Romina sighed as she said, "Jasper, get back to the party with Eileen. Having both the bride and groom gone will raise suspicion and I need Y/N here. Eileen, go with him, the both of you tell the Cullens what's happened. Levi, you stay here."

They nodded to their superior and left to get back to the party. Jasper kissed Y/N's forehead tenderly before one last glance at the wolves. He then disappeared back to the party.

Sam asked, "What are you? You're not human and you're not vampires."

Y/N replied, "No, we're witches."

Romina took a step toward Seth and Jacob and Sam stepped in front of him quickly. Romina out her hands up, "I don't mean to harm the boy. I only need to examine him."

They exchanged a look before giving in. Romina placed a hand on his shoulder, the other one on his cheek to move his head around. She sighed and pulled back, "He imprinted all right. He's surrounded in magic."

Levi asked, "What do we do?"

Romina thought for a moment, "We have three options. We can remove the imprintation, but it's painful, especially with a boy of his age. We could ignore it all and return to New Orleans as we would, but it's also painful for the boy and Charlie would eventually need to come back out of her own curiosity. Or we could transfer her to your coven so she stays here."

Cooper was still growling, he wouldn't let up until he was certain Charlie was in no danger. Y/N could see the magic around him daring to shift back to his bear form.

Y/N stepped aside and gestured Charlie toward Cooper. She moved in front of the dog, lifting his head to look at her. "Hey, Coop. It's okay. I'm fine and so are you," she reassured him.

He glanced back over to the wolves behind her and huffed. He finally stopped growling and Charlie pet him to keep him reassured.

Seth spoke, "Please, she can't leave." Y/N saw an innocence about Seth. He was so young and so new, Sam and Jacob combined couldn't be able to match that innocence.

Y/N exchanged a look with Romina, who shared the same one. She sighed, "Are you sure? She's your witch, your coven. I don't want to take her away from you, much as I love the little one."

Romina nodded, "As long as she's in your coven, she'll be just as a part of mine. You see the boy same as I do, it will be worth it in the end."

Y/N nodded and turned back to the boys, "Charlie will join my coven here so she can stay. But as soon as you put her in any kind of danger, she will return to New Orleans until she decides to return on her own freewill at her appropriate age."

Romina couldn't argue with that. It was fair choice and she supported it. Y/N sighed and bent down to Charlie. "Hey, Seth here wants to meet you. Think you could go over and say hi?"

Charlie smiled and nodded, bringing Cooper with her to reassure him. It was an instinctive move, anyone with a familiar can see that.

Freya seemed to calm. Since Cooper was such a big familiar, anytime he was put on edge, she would also be if she was in the room. He had similar effects to Jasper if the emotion was strong enough.

Charlie smiled at Seth and waved, he waved back with a smile and kneeled down in front of her. "Hey, Charlie. How are you?"

She smiled and laughed a little, "Good. This is Cooper." She leaned in and whispered like it was a secret, "He's a bear."

He smiled and nodded, letting Cooper's head. He was still on edge, but he allowed Cooper to pet him. He wouldn't hurt her, the familiar knew this, so he would calm down. Seth eventually started actually petting him, showering him in love. Cooper seemed to like him more.

Y/N stood up straight again and joined hands with Romina. They closed their eyes and chanted under their breath. "Nous transférons cette sorcière au coven de Forks."

They muttered that a few more times and Charlie could feel the ties shifting. She turned around and watched the exchange. Y/N and Romina opened their eyes and let go of each other's hands.

"I know she'll be safe with you. Now, let's get back to the party before people notice you've been gone too long," Romina said.

She turned to Seth and debated something in her head before saying, "Seth is welcome to join."

Sam shook his head, "We must be getting back. But the girl will be staying in Forks?"

"As a Forks coven witch, yes," Y/N told him.

Sam nodded, "Good. Come on, Seth. You'll come back tomorrow."

He sighed and waved to Charlie, a smile on his face. "Bye, Charlie," he said.

"Bye, Seth."

Y/N held out her hand, grabbing Charlie's. She went with her back to the party, Freya and Cooper following after.

Jasper was by Y/N's side again in no time. Charlie was off with Celene again, who kept an eye on her after hearing what happened.

Jasper swept Y/N in a dance, gliding across the floor while the guests watched. He told her quietly, "Had to distract them, this is to lower suspicion."

She laughed, "Yeah, also because you wanted to dance."

He shrugged, "Maybe a little. So what happened?"

Y/N thought before spilling, "Charlie is joining our coven. It's better for her in the long run and it lowers tensions between the pack. With us and with you."

He shrugged, "Well, everyone loves Charlie so, of you weren't a harmony witch before, she'll definitely work as one."

Y/N smiled, "You're probably right."

~

As the party was coming to an end, Y/N and Jasper said their goodbyes, getting into their car for their honeymoon. Y/N was leaving Eileen in charge for when they gone. Freya hopped in the car with them.

There was no way she wasn't coming, honeymoon or not.

They waved to their friends and family as the car pulled away. When they were out of sight, Y/N turned to Jasper with a large smile on her face. She put a hand behind his head, tangling her fingers in his hair as she kissed him.

He chuckled lightly, kissing her back with just as much intimacy. "So where's this honeymoon you're taking me on?" She questioned him.

He put an arm around her waist and told her with a shrug, "You'll see."

In the car, they talked and talked, some of it involving Y/N begging to know where they were going.

"As I said, you'll see," he laughed.

She pouted playfully, allowing him to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her close to him.

Freya curled in her lap and rested for the rest of the ride. She'd been up all day, excited about the wedding and having to take care of you and all those familiars. It took energy out of her and she needed her naps, which she got none of today.

Y/N pet her fur sleepily and drifted off herself. She was also exhausted. She was so excited for the wedding, and then over the visit from the shapeshifters. After some time, she had to start tapping into Freya for some strength, who willingly gave it.

Jasper kissed her forehead and pet that perfect spot under her chin that Freya loved, allowing his girls to sleep as they waited for their destination.

~

After a flight and a sneak peak at the tickets Jasper had, Y/N found out that their week long honeymoon destination was in Hawaii.

It would have been longer, but with all of the recent threats, they thought it would be wise not to be alone for too long so they weren't left too vulnerable for Victoria to attack them or the others while they were gone.

Besides, they could make up the next half of the honeymoon another time when their wasn't so much threat on them.

Y/N slept on the plane ride too, Freya resting as a little, red mouse in her bag.

They arrived in Hawaii by morning, the flight was longer than most she'd been on - considering most of the flights she took were only around three.

They got to a nice little house in Hawaii, one Carlisle had bought in advance when Jasper presented his idea to him. Y/N first asked if it was a loan or a rental, to which Jasper shook his head with a smile and said that Carlisle insisted he just buy one.

He carried her inside with Freya fast asleep on her lay, leaving their bags beside the door. He laid her in the bed and kissed her temple.

"Get some proper sleep and then we'll be off to start our vacation, darlin'. I'll be here when you wake," he told her, placing another kiss to her temple before setting Freya next to her and going to unpack the bags.

~

Y/N slowly woke up, grasping Freya closer to her on instinct. When her eyes fluttered open, she breathed in deeply and sighed, looking around the room. She smiled at their vacation home for the week, sitting up slowly. The familiar stirred awake as well, yawning and stretching dramatically before hopping off the bed.

"Hey, sleepy," Jasper said from another room. He appeared in the bedroom door with a tray in his hands, smiling at her. She lifted her arms, holding them out for him. His smile widened as he walked over, handing the tray over to her.

She shook her head, not bothering to say any words, and he got the jist. He chuckled lightly and set the tray to the side, walking into her arms and hugging her as she wanted. She sighed into the hug as he got into the bed with her, pulling her into his side with a soft smile on his face.

She closed her eyes, digging her face in the crook of his neck. She kissed the spot on his neck and sighed, "I love you."

He kissed her back, "I love you, too." He sighed contently before telling her calmly, "Why don't you eat and shower and then we can go out and have some fun. I know something really fun that Freya might enjoy."

Freya perked up, pausing in licking herself as she looked back at Jasper. "And what is that?" She asked, interested in the task he suggested.

He smiled, "I was thinking we could go scuba diving. You could come with us and explore. I know how you like to."

Freya excitedly jumped up, "Yes! Let's go!"

She headed for the door and Jasper said, "After you both eat." He kissed Y/N's hairline and scooted the tray over to her. "I got a recipe from Esme that you'd like."

He stood, "I'll go run a bath." She smiled back at him and beckoned Freya over to help her eat the food. She smiled at the tray, "Esme knows how to feed us, huh?"

Freya had already started to dig in, enjoying the sausage links on the side. Y/N smiled and ate as well, finishing so she could enjoy a bath with Jasper.

She'd be able to convince him to join...

Jasper called from the bathroom, "There's also a small coven, 'bout the same size as ours, here about two miles from here. I checked in with them while you slept. They have familiars there that Freya can hang out with if she gets tired of us."

Y/N smiled at his thoughtfulness, "That's nice, I think she would like that?"

Freya rolled her eyes, "I forgot, this is still a honeymoon..."

Y/N laughed and pet her familiar as she continued eating.


	6. *Chapter 6*

The day went by rather quickly. Y/N was having so much fun with Freya and Jasper looking at the fish, keeping her from eating some of them, walking along the shores of the beach, and swimming a little more. It was so nice to not have to worry about getting hurt or keeping a coven safe. All she had to do was have fun and just be with Jasper.

It was nice to spend alone time with Jasper for once.

They laughed as Jasper carried her through the door. Freya was with the familiars and their coven for the night. One of the witches also had a fox for a familiar named Kai, which was very nice for Freya. She hadn't known any fox familiars since she left the Familiar World with Y/N. It was nice to be with her own kind for once.

"I'm just saying, if I have little fox babies running around because Freya and Kai get close, it'll be sweet and all, but it's a handful," Y/N laughed.

Jasper laughed as well, "Well, at least she has another fox to hang out with."

Y/N nodded, kissing Jasper tenderly, "And we have alone time tonight."

He smiled, kissing her again, the kiss hungrier than before. "Yes, we do," he said, pausing between each word.

They kissed again, already caught up in one another in an intimate moment. He finally set her down on her feet, only to pick her up again with her legs wrapping around him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing into his touch. He pushed her up against the wall, pressing kisses to her skin.

A soft moan escaped her lips. Her body felt more and more alive with each touch, her body felt warmer and warmer. "Jasper..." she sighed, exposing her sensitive skin to him.

She wrapped her fingers in his hair, pulling lightly. He nipped lightly at her skin, creating marks and bruises here are there. The sensitivity in her body only made them even more desirable.

"Y/N," he said softly, running his hands up and down her body.

He moved her, rather quickly to the bed, grinding his hips into her own. She worked at his shirt, moving it off of him eagerly, unbuttoning it and throwing it somewhere in the room to he forgotten.

Her hands roamed his chest as she pulled away for air, admiring the sight of him over her once again. "You're so beautiful," she sighed with a smile. She moved him so she was over him, straddling his hips.

Her hands roamed his body eagerly, placing soft kisses along his jaw, neck, chest, and anywhere she could reached. He pulled her back up to his lips, kissing her once more.

She melted against him, his touch irresistible. Jasper sat up, Y/N straddling his lap as he kissed along her neck. He lingered for a moment, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

Y/N waited for his move in anticipation. She knew what he wanted, but she only waited for him. She could see the wheels turning in his head as he debated, a war in his head over whether he should or not.

He pressed a kiss to her neck, right over the vein, sighing painfully as he kept as in control as he could.

She pulled at his hair, moving his head so she could kiss his lips again. She captured his lips with hers and moaned into the kiss.

Her shirt came off quickly, so quick she didn't realize it was gone until she felt herself bare against Jasper. He smiled and dragged his finger sover her skin as he continued to cover her in intimate and heated kisses.

He moved them both with vampiric speed so she was once again laying on the bed. Jasper decorated her with kisses, bringing a bud into his mouth and sucking. A gasp erupted from Y/N's throat and her fingers only tangled in his hair once more.

He pleasured her with his mouth, his tongue flicking over her buds, his teeth nipping at them, his lips wrapping around them and sucking. Y/N was in pure ecstasy as while he ravaged her.

Y/N's sinful moans filled the room delightfully, putting a smile on Jasper's face and a tent in his pants. Her core grew hotter and hotter as she filled with need.

Jasper's experience so far was only making him harder and harder. With Y/N's emotional state in such a pleasured wreck, he could feel her mix with him. All of the things she felt was amplified through him. All of that lust, intimacy, desire, joy, anticipation, desperation, hunger, and, most of all, love she held for him was being thrown back at him with the force of a brick. All of it danced with his feelings, mixing and matching and making the experience for both of them absolutely beautiful.

Jasper began to unbutton his pants, letting them pool around his ankles before kicking them away. His erection sprang out and she could see how uncomfortably hard he was. Y/N wrapped a hand around him, pumping as best she could to relieve some of the discomfort. Jasper trusted into her hand a couple times, unable to hold himself back.

He was so driven with hunger for her, for her body, for her love, everything. He wanted to her just as bad as she wanted him. With each passing second her need only grew and grew as she found herself needing him more and more.

Y/N began removing her own jeans, ready to have them off of her and free herself of the confines. When they were kicked off, with the help of Jasper, she felt the cool air hit her where she needed him. Y/N threw her head back, moaning in desperatation.

"Jasper, I need you," she pleaded, wrapping her legs and arms around him. He kissed her jawline, still kissing right over her pulse in hunger.

She placed a hand in his hair, tangling her fingers once again. She held him there to her neck, her eyes closed in a silent plead. Jasper only continued to kiss her, his need growing deeper with each moment.

"Please," she continued. Jasper began grinding himself against where she needed him, her arousal covering his cock generously.

"Jasper," she tried again, her voice more desperate with each syllable, "Please, I'm begging you."

Jasper couldn't hold back anymore. His golden eyes glittered as they looked deep into her beautiful E/C eyes staring back at him, the soft purple flares of her magic sneaking into the irises.

He slipped himself inside of her and she gasped. Slowly, inch by inch, he buried his cock deep within her. When he was fully inside, they let out a breath of contentment.

He filled her so perfectly, she felt whole with him fully inside of her and her eyes fluttered closed while she reveled in the feel of him.

Jasper was beyond words, the feeling of her clenching around him was so perfectly perfect. He didn't move, letting her adjust to his size. When she was ready, she gave him a silent plead to continue.

He slowly pulled himself out to the tip before pushing back in, earning soft moans from Y/N. His mouth fell open, aching to bite something. That spot on her skin, just above the vein. It was right there. But he would not. He didn't trust himself enough to know the limits.

So instead, his took it out on her while keeping his pace slowly and steady, though his kisses were the exact opposite.

"Please," Y/N said, her tone weak from pleasure, "More. I need...more."

Jasper increased his speed, only a little. He didn't want to hurt her. He would not hurt her. Y/N's whimpers of desperation and desire replaced the moans.

Jasper knew she wanted more, she'd told him and he could feel it. But he would not hurt her. He couldn't forgive himself if he hurt her.

But Y/N was passed whether she got hurt or not. She'd been hurt before, but in a different manner. She'd rather be hurt by Jasper during their intimate moments than be hurt by an abuser. She knew he would not take the initiative, too afraid of doing something he shouldn't.

So she did.

Y/N pushed Jasper over, now on top of him as she straddled his hips. She kissed the lips hungrily and then the base of his neck, right over his vein. She told him, "I love you, Jasper, so much. But I need more."

She lowered herself onto him, sighing as his cock sunk into her. Jasper sucked in a breath, "Y/N..."

She smiled at the sound of her name falling sinfully from Jasper's lips. She began moving herself up and down his cock, her head thrown back in pleasure.

He touched all the perfect spots inside of her, filling every inch. Jasper's hands were on her hips to steady here, digging in a little more than he meant. She gasped, the stinging pain of his nails digging into her skin turning into pleasure. He helped her as she bounced on his cock, meeting her movements with thrusts of his cock.

"Ah, so good!" She exclaimed, so full of her lust for Jasper. He moved again, putting her back under him. He granted her request and readied himself, his fingers digging back into her hips.

He thrusted into her, all the way inside of her. The pleasure was so grand, Jasper was shoving himself into her in no time. His sounds were low, quieter compared to Y/N's. Her hands gripped the sheets, she needed something to hold on to while Jasper fucked her so perfectly.

She was filled to the brim, her head swimming. She could tell, see it in the way that he looked, feel it in the way that he felt, that he was no longer worried about hurting her. That was a relief, because now she could have him do whatever she or he wanted to her.

His mouth was switching between open with sounds, or closed with clenched teeth. She knew what he wanted to do, she knew well. And she would let him. The question was whether he would let himself.

He was almost no longer worried about hurting her.

He buried his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent and kissing her neck eagerly. "Jasper," she moaned, "Bite me."

His thrusts did not stop - they were too perfect to stop - but his kisses did. She allowed his sounds next to her ear to fill her senses, only making her wetter and driving her more toward the edge.

"I don't know if I can..." he said quietly into her ear, kissing the lobe gently. She stifled a moan as she begged him again, "Please. Or I'll bite you first."

Jasper chuckled, kissing her neck, "I'd like to see you try."

"Don't - Ah! - test me. I'm a witch. Oh, god!" She spoke through her pleasures, a particular thrust making her shout the last part.

He chuckled, letting a low grunt rip from his throat before he continued, his tone serious once again, "I can't stop."

She shook her head, "Please. I'll be okay. Just please do it!" She held him closer, her legs wrapping tighter around his waist to keep him closer. Not that it would do much, he could easily outmatch her strength. But he was compliant, allowing himself to be brought closer by her possessive holds.

She threw her head back, exposing her neck to him. He could see the pulsing of her veins under the soft skin, the blood rushing through them. He counted the pulses.

One, two, three, four, five...

He was unable to hold back anymore. The clear opportunity was too high and too good a chance. She was offering herself up so eagerly and it drove him mad.

He bit into her skin, her hot, so-fucking-delicious blood seeping from the bite. She moaned, only about twenty-five percent from pain. The other seventy-five percent of her was in pure bliss, the bite erotic.

He pulled blood her into his mouth in gulps. She was so right. Witch's blood was so much more potent, so much more delicious than human blood.

And better for Jasper, witch's blood couldn't be addictive. The magic in a witch's veins keeps the possibility impossible.

So he drank, and thrusted, and fucked. He was filled to the brim with lust and perfection and she was loving every moment of it.

His ecstasy and her ecstasy mixed together in the perfect combination of love. After a certain point, Jasper pulled back from her neck, licking his lips contently. She gasped and moaned.

Y/N was so close, so close to tipping off the edge, so close to being officially claimed by Jasper in every way possible.

He was so close to claiming her.

Their releases were just around the corner building up and up and up. They needed each other so badly and they were so close to being fulfilled.

"Oh, please!" She yelled. She couldn't help herself. She needed the satisfaction of coming undone in Jasper's arms. She needed the satisfaction of Jasper coming undone inside of her.

They wanted each other so much and they were so close.

In and out, in and out, in and out...

So close...

Almost there...

"Jasper!" Y/N exclaimed as her release crashed down hard on her. It hit her like a brick wall and she couldn't help her screams of pleasure.

"Fuck, yes!" Her vulgarities fell freely from her lips and Jasper could not have been so surprised and amused by that.

Except he was focusing on tipping over the edge.

And he did. He followed right after her, the hot liquid spilling into her, filling her beautifully. The thought of his cum being buried so deep inside of her stirred him on as he continued to cum, riding her through her own orgasm.

They were like that for a few moments. There was so much pleasure, so much release. Their heads were swimming in ecstasy.

When they came down from their highs, slowly fluttering back down to earth, they went right back to covering each other in kisses.

While Jasper had no problem what-so-ever with going for another round, Y/N was exhausted from the first one. So Jasper continued to cover her in kisses.

She moved her head on his chest, her arms wrapping around him as she kept him close. His fingers traced around the wound on her neck from the bite and she winced slightly.

"I'm so sorry," He murmured, kissing her gently, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

She silenced him by kissing him. It wasn't heated or filled with unbridled lust, it was loving and reassuring and given so that he wouldn't fall into his self-doubt and loathing.

"You didn't hurt me," she told him, her tone soft and her words delicate, as if he would break like glass if the words were any different. "I wanted this, I want you." She kissed him again, "I love you, Jasper."

He searched her eyes for any doubt, searching her feelings for anything to contradict her words. But he found nothing but her unbridled love for him, the sincere promises of him never being able to hurt her, the reassurance that everything was perfect. That he was perfect.

He slowly smiled, it was a smile that seemed like it would pair with tears. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, molding together in perfect sync and harmonization.

"I love you, too," he told her.

She smiled, "Besides..." She put her hand over the bite, closing her eyes. A soft glow flashed under her hand and she opened her eyes again, moving her hand to reveal healed, clear skin where the wound just was.

He chuckled lightly and kissed the spot. She smiled, the smile faltering, "The only scars there are are the ones that were already present. And I'll have bruises because someone got carried away. Just a tad."

He laughed, "You can't heal the scars and bruises?"

"I want the bruises. They were given by you. The scars were already healed over and I didn't know any healing spells, so no. Wounds heal, scars stay."

He nodded, a sad hint in his eyes at the last part. She kissed his sadness away and cuddled into him happily. She curled against his body and slowly drifted off to sleep, perfectly content with her new husband.


	7. Chapter 7

_Y/N was standing in the Cullen's house, at the end of the hallway. She walked down the hall, silver plates on each door._

_On one side of the hall, the doors went down reading: Emmett, Cole, Edward, Carlisle._

_On the other end of the hall, the doors read: Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Esme._

_At the end of the hall, there was a single door that simply read: Jasper._

_Y/N tilted her head, going to open the first door. Emmett's door._

_There was a light shining under the threshold of the closed door. It suddenly went out and there was a loud smash._

_Y/N struggled to open the door, "Emmett?"_

_There was no answer. She yanked on the door more, calling his name again to no avail. The door suddenly opened and a gush of wind passed her, going into the room across the hall._

_She looked into the room. It was empty with the exception of a pile of ashes on the ground. "Emmett!" She yelled._

_The lights ceased to glow under the door of Rosalie's room and then there was another loud smash._

_The door opened. A gush. Ashes on the floor._

_Y/N covered her mouth as the lights turned off in Cole's room. She ran down the hall, getting to Jasper as the cycle repeated. By the time she reached the door, Bella's light was out._

_She yanked open the door and shut it closed behind her, turning to see Jasper in the lit room._

_There were three more smashes. Bella, Esme, and Carlisle were now gone._

_Jasper asked, "Y/N?" She spoke through tears, "We have to go. Jasper, we have to go. The others, they're-"_

_The door opened and a gush of wind passed Y/N again. "No!" She yelled. Jasper tilted his head, continuing to watch her, as if the door hadn't opened. The lights turned off._

_Suddenly, a redhead came from the shadows of the room behind him. It was Victoria._

_She gave a malicious smile and Y/N rushed to Jasper to help. But before she could reached him, Victoria had ripped his head from his body. He fell to the floor, turning into a pile of ash._

_Y/N cried out, falling to her knees. "Jasper!" She yelled. Victoria continued to smile wickedly, stepping forward._

_Suddenly, Freya jumped forward, now a lot bigger than usual, the same size she was when they faced off against the Volturi._

_Her mouth was open wide, teeth barred. Victoria, with one swipe of the hand, snapped Freya's neck when she slapped her._

_Freya fell to the floor and Y/N screamed again. Another figure came out of the shadows ,standing next to Victoria._

_Y/N's eyes widened. "James?" She questioned. He smiled as well, taking Victoria's hand. They rushed over in a blur._

Y/N bolted awake, "Jasper!" She looked around frantically, her eyes quickly falling on Jasper. He rushed over quickly, a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, hey, it's okay. It was just a dream."

Her breath was quick as she said, "Carlisle, Esme, Alice, where are they? Where is everyone?"

He shook his head, "We're still in Hawaii."

"Freya, where's Freya?" She continued.

Freya appeared suddenly, looking up at her. "I'm here," she said. Freya hopped into Y/N's lap.

"You, you were both gone..." she said as she held Freya to her chest, petting her soft fur to calm herself. Jasper wiped away the tears Y/N didn't know she had shed and told her, "We're here. It was only a dream."

_There was a knock at the door. Y/N slowly stood from the bed, answering it slowly. She opened the door and a lady stood on the other side. It was the witch leader of the Hawaiian coven._

_She held something in her arms. Y/N looked down at it and then back up to the woman. She turned around to see if Jasper knew what was going on. When she turned back, the woman was gone._

_She looked down into her arms and saw the thing she was carrying. There was a baby, crying while cradled in her arms. Y/N rocked the small child, cooing to it softly. She was so confused._

_What was going on?_

_"Y/N." She looked over at Jasper. But he had disappeared. She looked next to her and her husband was standing there, peering at the small child._

_"Y/N."_

_She shook her head, furrowing her brow. "What the hell?" She questioned._

"Y/N!"

She bolted awake quickly, looking around. Jasper was sitting next to her, pulling her into his chest in a protective hug.

Freya was sitting in her lap, staring concerned at her witch. Y/N looked around, confused.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Jasper questioned. She couldn't figure out the answer. She knew they were dreams, but she didn't know why.

"Your heart was beating so fast. You felt afraid," Jasper told her, rocking her as he shared his calm with her.

Perhaps it was her magic blocking his powers, but his calm did not surround her. It simply deflected off of her and spread everywhere else in the room.

Y/N did not felt calm. She was confused and afraid and didn't know what to do. She broke from Jasper's hold, grabbing her grimoire off the nightstand.

"Y/N," Jasper bid her softly.

She didn't listen to him, she simply flipped through her spell book. Before she did anything, she needed to find out what that second dream was about.

She pulled up the spell in the book and laid it in front of her. She went to her bag, pulling out one of the herbs and a couple candles.

She set three candles in front of her on the floor, closing her eyes and folding her legs together. She took a breath in and out, regulating her breathing so the spell would work properly.

"Y/N?" Jasper continued.

She blocked him out, against what her heart was screaming at her. Right now, she had to focus on her magical instinct so she performed the spell correctly.

As her magic kicked in, all three of the candles lit up. With her eyes still closed, she took the herbs sitting in front of her, hovering the plant over the small flame until it began to softly burn.

The scent of the herb filled the room and she set it down in the bowl in front of her. She hummed quietly, almost silently as the magic worked itself.

The candles were blown out by the magic, except for the center one, still burning away. Y/N opened her eyes as she felt a strange feeling in her abdomen. She bent over, her mouth falling open, "Ah."

She looked up, breathing a little heavier than before. Her breathing stopped, however, when she caught sight of the burning center candle.

"Oh, my," she muttered, unable to find another choice of words at the surprise. The single burning center candle told her what she needed to know.

"Jasper..." she said softly.

He was by her side in no time. She gave him a hesitant look before telling him, "Call Carlisle."

He obeyed. He didn't know what was going on. These were magical matters, it seemed. He would listen to the expert in the room.

"Freya," she bid. The fox walked over and sat in her lap. Y/N licked her index finger and put out the candle.

Freya closed her eyes, knowing which spell she was going to use. Y/N closed her eyes as well and restarted the spell, focusing on Freya this time.

She repeated the spell and got the same results, sighing to Freya. "I'll call Levi and Celene as well, then."

Freya sat there in shock for a moment before getting up again.

Jasper handed the phone over to Y/N. "Carlisle," She started, "I..." She didn't know how to word it, it was too sudden and confusing.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, concern filling his voice.

The phone was grabbed by someone else and Alice voice came on the other end, "Y/N, what's going on? I saw you perform a spell on yourself and on Freya. What was that spell?"

Y/N was hesitant. She looked over at Jasper and said slowly, getting the words out was all that mattered, "Alice, I'm pregnant."

There was silence from everyone in this room and the room with Carlisle. Then Carlisle spoke, "Get here quickly."

Jasper grabbed the phone from Y/N and began speaking into it, "Carlisle, what the hell is going on?"

They talked and Y/N caught sight of herself in the mirror. She hadn't seen herself yet. She saw the small baby bump on her stomach. She gasped slightly, moving her hand slowly to her stomach.

It had only been four days during her honeymoon. Four beautiful days with Jasper.

She wasn't supposed to be able to become pregnant with Jasper. He was a vampire.

She was a witch! How did she not know of this possibility? Romina didn't know or else she would have told her. Hell, not even the grimoire knew.

How was this possible? And how so quickly?

Jasper was already packing quickly, going from room to room and gathering all of the things they brought with them. Her magical items, their clothes, toiletries. Everything they came with.

Freya walked over to Y/N, "Why do I also have to be pregnant?"

Y/N shrugged and sighed lightly, picking up Freya, "You're my familiar. If I got pregnant, there was always the chance you would be pregnant with me."

She huffed, "I know, I know. Sometimes I don't like magic."

She laughed lightly, "It's just the bond, sweetheart. It's just the bond."

"Jasper doesn't seem to be taking it too well," Freya said, glancing at her witch's new spouse.

Y/N shook her head, "I can't tell. My magic's deflecting his gift. But he's definitely stressed."

She yawned and grumbled, "My magic will be acting up, too."

"It will for both of us. That's just witch pregnancy," Y/N kissed her forehead.

Jasper came over, "How are you feeling? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Y/N shook her head, "Jazz, I'm fine." A hand reached out and grasped Jasper's shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Jasper asked, sensing her slight distress. She put a hand on her stomach, shifting Freya to her free hand. Y/N laughed lightly, softly, "Kicked."

"What?"

"She kicked," Y/N told him.

She waited for an expression, any expression, to cover his face. He only stared, he didn't know how to react.

He didn't blinked, barely breathed. He was conflicted.

He never thought he would have a child, yet here he was with a pregnant wife.

The child of a vampire and a witch.

Who knew if it would be good? Or bad?

Jasper didn't. So he didn't know how to react.

Her smiled dropped and she flattened her hand against his cheek, "Jazz?" He put his hand over hers, sighing finally. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his face.

He turned and gathered the last items, making another phone call to the Hawaiian witch coven to inform them of their early departure.

Y/N swallowed hard, hugging Freya closer to her. She sighed and went to grab her phone to call Celene. Just as she reached out for it, the phone rang.

She chuckled humorlessly, "Celene."

She grabbed the phone.

"Y/N, Alice just told me you were pregnant."

"Yeah. I did the spell. It's positive for both Freya and myself."

Celene cooed, "Aww! Little fox babies!"

"So you got her?" She asked.

Celene responded, "'Course. This isn't the first time I've handled a pregnant familiar. I got you."

Y/N smiled, "Okay. We're leaving today. We'll be back soon."

"Okay. Stay safe," she told her before hanging up the phone. Y/N sighed and looked at Freya, "What am I gonna do with you?"

Freya grumbled and yawned, resting in Y/N's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper unloaded Y/N from the car, his hand on the small of her back as he gently lead her into the house, the family coming out to greet them, with the exception of Bella and Edward.

Freya was walking beside them, seemingly unphased by everything going on. Celene came forward with Camille on her shoulder.

"Y/N, Freya," she said, hurrying over. She had to check up on Freya. She hugged her leader and gave Jasper a once over before turning to Freya.

She picked up the fox and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Freya yawned and looked at Celene. She chuckled and told her, "Alright, come with me. I'll have a look at you."

She gave Y/N another hug before going to take care of the familiar, Levi following after to offer creature advice. She passed by Charlie and it was then when Y/N realized Seth was there.

She greeted him kindly, "Hello, Seth." Charlie wiggled out of Seth's arms and ran toward her. She threw her arms around Y/N in a happy hug. Jasper did not stop her.

"Y/N!" She exclaimed. Y/N laughed, putting a hand around her. "Hey, Charlie... Did you get bigger?"

She pulled away and smiled, a hint of pride in her look. "Yep!"

Y/N looked at her coven for a explanation. Eileen gave her a look to tell her that she would explain later. That was good enough for her.

Carlisle headed over with Mariah by his side. Since she was a healer witch, she knew a little about pregnancy. She could help a little.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked as he softly hugged Y/N.

Y/N shrugged, "Uh, pregnant." She didn't feel all that different. It's not like she was dying or in grave danger.

And if she was, she didn't feel a thing.

Carlisle nodded, "Good enough." Esme came over and walked her with Mariah. "Let's get you situated inside."

The others followed after them, with the exception of Carlisle, Jasper, and Eileen, too worried about her. It was just a baby. What would happen?

Jasper hurriedly asked, "What's going on? How is this possible?"

Carlisle sighed as he tried to find an answer, "I'm afraid I don't know. Y/N is a witch, so this pregnancy might lower my ability to help." He turned to Eileen, "Did you know this could happen?"

She shook her head, "This has never happened in the history of witches. If it had, we would know about it... Whatever happens...it's a first. I wish I could be of more help, but I have no idea what will happen." Ella mewed softly, sensing her concern. Eileen pet her, reassuring the cat and herself.

Jasper didn't like that answer. Before he could say anything, Y/N called from the house, "Jasper?"

He looked over at the house from where her voice came from. He wanted to continue talking with Carlisle and Eileen, but he couldn't resist her call. It was as if she was some sort of magnet.

He looked at the two and walked away, going to Y/N.

Carlisle sighed when he was out of earshot, "Are you sure there's nothing about this? Any information could help."

Eileen nodded, "I can try to use magic, find any information about it. I could speak with the ancestors, see if they have any insight about it."

Carlisle nodded, "Okay. Thank you for your help, Eileen." She nodded and walked away with Ella, headed toward the house.

Y/N sat on the couch, looking at everyone. "Why are you staring at me?" She questioned.

Rosalie and Emmett looked away, slightly embarrassed. Esme spoke softly in that motherly tone of hers, "We're just worried, dear. This has never happened before..."

Y/N sighed. Esme was right. They had a reason to be worried. What was inside of her was completely new. It was a first.

That scared Y/N. She was extremely scared.

She didn't know if this baby was safe or not. She knew of the immortal children, but there had never been a vampire-witch hybrid.

Who knows whether it would be peace or destruction it could cause?

But Y/N would be a mother and Jasper, a father. That alone was enough to make sure no harm came to the baby.

So she would have to make sure the baby seemed harmless.

Even if it would be the daughter, or son, of a powerful witch and a gifted vampire.

But she was still scared. She couldn't let Jasper know that, though. She used her magic to cover her emotions. She needed to seem perfectly fine to Jasper so he didn't worry over her.

He grabbed her hand and sat next to her, "Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, Jasper, yes. I'm okay."

Carlisle came into the room with Eileen by his side. "Let's go to my office. Mariah, Eileen, would you join me, please?"

Mariah was a healer witch, she had some grasp over the situation since Y/N was still a witch. Eileen was a training healer witch, so she could help as well.

Celene and Levi were still tending to Freya, making sure she was perfectly okay. She was a normal case of familiar pregnancy. They could handle that fine.

Charlie chirped, "Seth! Do you wanna play a game?"

He smiled and nodded, picking Charlie up and making a rocket ship noise while carrying her away.

Jasper walked Y/N carefully to Carlisle's office. He was being too careful, treating her like glass.

He was also being too quiet. This worried Y/N.

She placed a reassuring hand on Jasper's face and gave him a smile. She used some of her magic to increase that warm, fuzzy feeling in her, that feeling she had to support the fact that she loved him, so that Jasper could feel it.

He smiled slightly, her emotions contagious as he felt her. He sighed and was able to calm down a little. She sat in a chair and Carlisle went over the normal procedure of a checkup.

As far as he knew and could tell, everything was completely normal. Mariah did a few magical tests as a double check. Everything was fine.

"Can you use your magic?" Mariah asked. Y/N took in an uncertain sigh and tried a simple spell.

When it worked, Mariah seemed relieved. "If your magic is okay now, it should be through the whole time. The only thing wrong with it will be the whole witch thing. Nothing abnormal."

Y/N nodded her thanks and squeezed Jasper's hand. She could sense his tension. He turned to her, his eyes falling to her stomach.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your emotions seem a little off," he trailed off at the end.

Y/N nodded, "I'm good."

Carlisle spoke, "The baby's heart beats millisecond off from yours, it could easily be missed. You seem like you've already been pregnant for about a month and half?"

He thought over the duration of the honeymoon. She couldn't have been pregnant before then, they would have picked something up. One of them would have heard it. The baby had to have been conceived during the honeymoon.

Over the course of four days, the baby had grown at a over month's worth of time. Carlisle spoke, "At this rate...the baby should be born by the end of next month."

Y/N smiled a little. She was going to have a baby, she would be a mother. At the total realization of that, she felt lighter than she had.

She had only fully processed all of it then. Because the baby would be born in a month.

Wait, a month?

That was even faster than witch pregnancy.

It was nine months for humans and six for witches.

But one? That was really fast. How would that end for Y/N? A hint of uncertainty pinged at her and escaped her magic, reaching Jasper.

He squeezed her hand, mistaking that uncertainty with fear. "Don't worry. You'll be okay."

Before she could reassure Jasper or strengthen her spell, Eileen spoke up. "Mariah and I will make sure you're okay. I'll send Romina owls so she's caught up with everything. She may be able to help some, or she may know people who can help."

Mariah nodded, "Everything will be fine. Even better because you have a coven. If the baby turns out being...unsafe...we could sense it with the magic."

Y/N nodded. The baby wouldn't be dangerous. Witch children usually never were. It was the upbringing that was the real factor in danger. But they weren't ever born dangerous, no one was. Being half vampire wouldn't change that.

"Okay," she turned to Jasper, "Everything will be fine. No one has to worry about me. She'll be perfect."

"She?" Jasper asked. Y/N had mentioned gender earlier, but he was too distracted to notice. She nodded, "Well, I think it's a she."

He blinked a few times. It was as if acknowledging a gender was changing his view on the situation. Instead of saying "it", he seemed to be growing more okay with the baby.

But it wasn't enough to sway him.

Maybe a name would? She would get to thinking.

After a nap. She was exhausted.

"I'm tired," she commented. Mariah nodded, "To be expected. That baby's growing fast, you'll need tons of sleep."

Jasper picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room. Everyone in the room stood when they saw them and Jasper motioned that everything was fine. Y/N's eyes were getting heavy as sleep beckoned her closer.

Her magic would drop when she was asleep. But as she dreamed, she wouldn't need the spell. She would be safe regarding her feelings.

Jasper carried her to the Witch Residence, knowing she'd feel comfortable surrounded by the magic of the home. Freya was being carried out in Levi's arms, asleep. Lexi followed after next to Cooper.

Charlie and Seth came out when they noticed them coming over. Seth smiled as Charlie ran over to her, "Y/N? Are you having a boy or a girl?"

Y/N shrugged sleepily, "I think it's a girl."

"Really? What's her name?" She questioned.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it."

"I was thinking Orleans," she said, tapping her chin.

Y/N let out a light laugh, "Course you were."

A voice called over and they all looked to see who it was. "Seth?" Called the voice.

Seth sighed heavily and said, "What Leah?"

She told him, "Come on. Mom wants us for lunch."

Charlie asked adorably, "Can I come?"

Seth looked pleadingly at his older sister and she sighed, knowing about the whole 'imprinting thing'. "Yeah, Charlie. You can come."

She cheered and rushed over to Leah. On instinct, Leah picked up the small witch and smiled a little. "Come on," she said.

"Does that mean I have to come?" Cooper mumbled. Leah shrugged, "You can, Coop. We don't mind have a huge dog over."

He grunted, waddling over. He didn't exactly want to go anywhere. He just wanted to sleep. But he would go anywhere with Charlie. She was his little witch.

She looked back up to Seth and her eyes caught someone else. Lexi watched, interested in the exchange. "It can't be..." she muttered quietly.

They all noticed that meaningful look in their eyes as Leah and Levi locked eyes. Jasper could feel it, and, because his gift was being reflected off of Y/N, she could, too.

"Oh my God," she half groaned, half sighed.

Leah had imprinted on Levi, and they all knew it. Seth saw it and he processed it slowly in his head, "Wait so...."

It took a moment before he asked, "But how? You..."

Leah shot him a glare and he rolled his eyes. He went over to Charlie, grabbing her from Leah. "Have at it, I guess," he muttered.

Leah was conflicted. She had already imprinted, but somehow she had done it again. It's like all of her ties had been connected to Levi instead of Sam. Like it shifted.

Because they had.

She took a step back and took a moment. She shook her head and disappeared after Seth into the trees. Levi blinked after her and then over to Y/N.

She motioned her head, "Go on." She held out her hands for Freya. He shifted her over to her witch.

He gulped and looked at Lexi. She gave him an unsure look as well and darted off into the trees after Leah. Levi jogged after them as well.

Y/N sighed and half-joked to Jasper, "Are all the wolves going to imprint on my witches?"

Celene laughed, "I don't know about you, but I'm good. I'll stick with the magical ones."

They shared a light-hearted laugh. Jasper carried his wife inside to sleep.

Once finally in the bed, she took a deep breath in and laid down. Her hand instinctively went to her stomach as she closed her eyes. Jasper stood and she grabbed her wrist, "Stay with me?"

He nodded, "Course."

He sat down next to her and then took his place laying behind her. He was confused as to where to put his hands. Y/N rolled her eyes at the vampire and grabbed his hands in hers, moving them slowly to her stomach.

"She's your child, too, Jazz," she told him.

He gulped and settled in. He rubbed his hand over her belly. She'd moved her shirt up enough so that he could actually feel the bump. He sighed slightly and the tension left his body.

He could feel some sort of strangeness coming from her. It wasn't Y/N's emotions, he knew that. He could sort her feelings from others. It was strange. It was just a hint of them.

They were the baby's. He blinked and flattened his hand more against her stomach, closing his eyes as a small smile pricked at his lips.

If he'd thought the baby was a threat, or a monster, before, he didn't now. He didn't know of any true monster that could feel such a feeling. It was a foreign feeling, but it was benevolent and he could tell.

"Trust me?" Y/N asked, half asleep.

Jasper nodded, "Always."

She smiled and pressed he thumb to his forehead. " _Dormir_ ," she said quietly.

Jasper's eyes slowly shut and he slept. Y/N smiled. It was a precious thing. Jasper hadn't slept in decades. (If you don't count the time she had to knock him out at Bella's birthday party.)

To see him so peaceful was like a dream. His breathing was calm and his face held so much less worry or fear than normal. He seemed at peace with himself and everything around him, and that's all she wanted for him.

To be at peace.

Hopefully, this baby would contribute to that.

She fell asleep shortly after, her hand covering his over her stomach. She truly hoped this baby would be safe from harm, and that she could help to mend Jasper's difficult soul.


	9. Chapter 9

The next week was smooth. Carlisle and Mariah did their daily check ups to make sure everything was in order.

Everything seemed fine with Mariah. She said it was just a sped up witch pregnancy. But there was one small detail on Carlisle's behalf.

"Your body rejects more food than a regular pregnancy. The baby takes it, but only on the occasion that you get too hungry for it to refuse," he informed Y/N.

Mariah thought with Carlisle, trying to figure out how to fix the solution. Y/N was sitting with Jasper, his hand in hers as she held onto it and Freya in her lap. She liked his touch, and at the moment, she was addicted to it. It seemed like Jasper's hand was permanently attached to hers at the moment.

Y/N stroked the back of his hand calmly. Jasper's eyes fluttered closed at the feel. He loved her touch just as much as she loved his.

Eileen spoke up, "Well, she is half vampire right? Maybe she needs more than food."

Mariah thought and nodded, "That makes sense."

Eileen nodded, "I said it, of course it does." Y/N laughed lightly. Carlisle disappeared from the room and returned with a blood bag.

He was hesitant because Jasper was in the room. Y/N nodded, she had a simple everyday spell that didn't take any concentration at all on Jasper to make the scent of human blood easy to deal with.

He would be fine.

Carlisle poured the blood into a cup, handing it over to her slowly. Y/N sighed, "Bottoms up."

She took a sip from the cup and was surprised with the result. It wasn't half bad.

Freya curled her nose up at it, "Blerg!"

She rolled her eyes at the familiar, "Freya, play nice."

"Your diet choice," she muttered, scurrying off her lap.

Y/N rolled her eyes and took another sip from the cup. She felt a lot better instantly. It was much better having more in her body than a baby and an empty stomach.

She sighed, her free hand still wrapped around Jasper's. Carlisle was happy with the results and made a mental note for future references.

Jasper took in a deep breath and her hold on his hand tightened. He smiled a little. She finished the cup and handed it back to Carlisle.

He smiled, "Okay, then."

~

The only problem on anyone's mind was Victoria, but even that seemed irrelevant. Y/N was having a baby, a first. They were more anxious about that than anything else.

Y/N was still going over names for the child. She was thinking of beautiful names that weren't too common but were pretty.

Some of the names that stuck out to her were her parents names. She missed them so. The only things that swayed her from doing that was the chance of those sentimental "aww"s you got from people when you mentioned why they were named that way. But it was still a good choice to keep on the side.

She laid on the couch, her head resting against Jasper's chest as she napped. A vampire-witch baby really tired her out.

Jasper gently stroked Y/N's cheek as she slept, his tone light and feathery, it felt like heaven. He smiled when she cuddled closer to him, her head moving to lay in the crook of his neck.

Her peacefulness was calming for him, it helped to keep him in order so he wasn't stressing over this baby. He tended to make things seem bigger than they were sometimes.

Y/N was just as calm as normal. Jasper was monitoring her to make sure she was alright while he slept. He continued to stroke her cheek, the simple action bringing good thoughts to her mind.

He felt a sudden change in her emotions, from the calm of her peace to a concern somewhere in her. He opened his eyes, his brows knitting together as he sat up a little.

Y/N clenched her stomach and took in a breath, her eyes squeezing together before they opened suddenly. Jasper sat up quickly, startled and alarmed by her sudden distress.

"Y/N?" Carlisle asked.

Freya curled up and let out a cry, the high pitched sound startling everyone. Celene jumped to her feet and scooped up the familiar quickly. "Levi! I need you!" She exclaimed with the fox in her arms, "This fox is having babies."

He nodded and followed her to another room. Freya cried out, pointing her head in Y/N's direction, a plead to be with her witch.

"I know, Freya. You'll see her after. We need to take care of you," Celene told her calmly. "Camille, Lexi."

The owl and cheetah followed their witch and warlock into the other room to help.

Y/N let out a strangled cry, "Ah! The baby!"

Carlisle jumped started then. Jasper picked her up in his arms, holding her close to him. She screamed again, clenching her stomach, "Jasper, the baby's coming!"

He used his gift to try and calm her, but her magic was all over the place. It deflected him, pushing it to everyone else in strange directions.

Everyone was confused, besides the witches who already had spells in case of this. Their clam was being pushed on them, taken away and then repeated.

Jasper quit when he realized what her magic was doing. Mariah rushed over, Eileen at her aid.

"Merida." "Ella." The witches said in unison, calling for their familiars. They followed, ready to be of help. They would only need them for magical aid and support.

Mariah placed her hands on Y/N's arm, chanting a simple spell that would calm her magic until the birth was over. Carlisle spoke, "Breathe, Y/N. Breath."

Y/N nodded as she followed Jasper's demonstration as best she could. Mariah switched with Eileen, who did a spell that would lower some of the pain. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

Jasper was finally able to use his gift, slowing applying some of the calm he'd collected earlier. She was able to breathe better with some of the stress out of the way.

"Set her down here," Carlisle said when they got to an appropriate spot.

Jasper set her down and Carlisle worked on getting everything ready. "I need towels."

Eileen grabbed a few, wetting the ones he needed with her magic. She handed them over quickly.

Jasper continued breathing with her, "Hey, it's okay. Everything will be alright."

She nodded, focusing her gaze on Jasper. There was the sickening sound of a bone crushing and she screamed in pain.

"One of her ribs is broken," Carlisle said. Jasper was starting to get a little more antsy. His fingers inched toward her stomach and she only squeezed his hand harder, keeping them to her.

"Jasper!" She yelled. Eileen dabbed the wet clothes to her face, wiping away the sweat.

"Okay, Y/N. Are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Okay," he nodded, positioning himself, "Get ready to push."

She nodded, looking at Jasper closely. He gave her the best smile he could manage to get her through. "I'm here, I'm here. Breathe."

She continued breathing. She needed to breathe.

"Push," Carlisle said.

She obeyed, pushing as hard as she could. Her sounds of strain slowly morphed into a yell. "I know," Jasper told her gently, "You've got this. You're doing great."

"Ready?" He asked.

She nodded again, getting ready as she breathed through it.

"Push," he told her again.

And again, she pushed. She gripped Jasper's hand tightly. Mariah and Eileen dared not try to grab her other hand, they liked them.

"You're doing great," Carlisle encouraged, "Just give me one more."

She took in a deep breath and pushed one last time. Jasper dabbed at her forehead again, "So great. You're doing great."

Y/N nodded, resting her head on his shoulder as she continued breathing.

Then she heard it.

Jasper looked over, his eyes locked on the crying baby Carlisle held in his arms. He blinked a few times and Y/N looked over, her breath almost stopping entirely.

Carlisle smiled and slowly handed the baby over to Eileen who wrapped the baby in a towel. "It's a girl," he said softly.

Y/N slowly smiled, looking up to Jasper. He was so shocked that he wasn't moving, he just stood there in place and stared.

"Can I hold her?" She asked softly, her voice quivering. Mariah looked at Carlisle, she was still concerned about the broken rib.

Carlisle nodded, "Of course."

Eileen handed her over, carefully and slowly laying her down in her arms. Y/N smiled as she looked at the child.

Her child.

"Hey, little one," she cooed softly.

The baby had stopped crying, cooing back. Y/N looked over at Jasper, a smile plastered on her face.

"Jasper...she's your daughter," she told him.

He finally reacted, his warm golden eyes lighting up as he smiled at the small child. "Hey," he said softly.

The baby cooed again. "What are you going to name her?" Jasper asked. He didn't want to do the naming, she wanted to give her that right.

She smiled as she gazed back at her daughter, "Althea. Her name is Althea."

He smiled, "Althea." He kissed Y/N's forehead softly and said, "It's perfect. She's perfect."

Y/N chuckled lightly, kissing him back. But as she stretched, the reality of her broke rib came back to her and she winced.

Althea stirred and cried again. Carlisle grabbed the baby again and handed her to Eileen to clean her off. Mariah stayed, having Jasper back up slightly so she could heal the bone.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Y/N nodded, "Yeah."

Mariah closed her eyes and settled her hands over the broken rib, muttering a few words. The bone repaired and Y/N took in a deep breath. She went to sit up a little and Carlisle said, "Woah, take it easy. You need to rest."

She nodded, laying back down. Jasper pulled up a chair and sat down next to her. He kissed her cheek, "You did amazing, sweetheart."

She smiled, "You, too."

He chuckled, stroking her cheek again with his thumb. He pulled her close and kissed her softly. "Sleep," he told her.

She could hear Freya calling for her through their magical bond. She sounded tired, warn out, as she called. Y/N muttered a word in another language, a simple spell for Freya.

In the next moment, the fox disappeared from that room into her lap. Freya licked Y/N's hand, digging her nose underneath it so she could squeeze her way under her hand.

Y/N held her familiar close, snuggling her. Jasper laughed at the adorable sighed and didn't bother scolding her for using her magic.

She took in another breath and closed her eyes, holding her fox close. She muttered a soft, half asleep 'I love you' to Jasper as she fell asleep.

He smiled, kissing her forehead, "I love you, too."


	10. Chapter 10

Y/N woke up quite a while later. Althea had successfully been passed around to everyone who fawned over her. She woke slowly, Freya stirring in her lap.

Celene noticed Freya wake up and smiled, "Here are your little kits."

Y/N smiled at the three little babies. They were so small and were still resting. "And they're hungry so, hope you got enough sleep," Celene added for Freya.

The fox didn't care. She let out a little adorable sound as Celene laid them in front of her. She curled up around them, smiling as she snuggled them close.

Y/N smiled wide, the scene was so cute.

Then she wondered where her baby was. Edward spoke up before she could wonder any further, "Don't worry. Jasper's got her."

That's when he came into the room with Althea wrapped in a blanket in his arms. He was still smiling down at her, that lovestruck look on his face told her just how much he already adored her.

Y/N smiled and held out her hands for her baby. Celene and Levi scooped up Freya and her three kits. Freya fussed a little at the separation of two of her pups, but Celene didn't let her fuss much as she place them back with her.

Jasper sat next to Y/N, the little bundle of joy wrapped in his arms. He looked back up at her a few times before his gaze returned to his child. He was projecting so much joy and happiness, everyone seemed drawn to him at the moment.

Y/N was finally allowed to stand, so she got to her feet and stretched her limbs. When she was satisfied for her now loose limbs, she held her hands out for her baby.

Jasper as still beaming as he handed over the child, settling her in Y/N's arms. She smiled at her, so overcome with joy.

Jasper leaned in, resting his head on her shoulder. He was so unable to resist her right now. Her emotions drew him in like a magnet. His heart was so full.

He smiled and chuckled slightly, "You're so happy."

Y/N nodded and kissed his cheek softly while his face was still buried in her neck, "I have a beautiful daughter and a loving husband. I'm extremely happy."

He couldn't help the other chuckle that escaped him out of pure joy and love. The emotions were so strong and his gift was so powerful at the moment.

Althea squirmed and got comfortable again. She opened her eyes as she woke up again and Y/N's smile grew.

She had Jasper's eyes. They were the most warm and beautiful shade of gold. With the first look, she could feel the magic coming off of her. She was a strong witch, all right.

Jasper had stopped breathing, which concerned Y/N for a minute. She looked at him and he spoke, "She's beautiful."

Y/N nodded, brushing her thumb against her cheek gently. "She is..."

~

The next day was glorious. Romina had teleported down to meet her kind-of-grand-daughter. She smiled at the sight of her and said, "Such a beautiful young girl. And you said her name was Althea?"

Y/N nodded, watching as Romina cradled the child who cooed at her. She smiled, "Such a beautiful name. You know what it means?"

She nodded, "Means 'healer'."

Romina nodded, a silent applaud at her knowledge. "Very good," she said, looking back at Althea. "Such a beautiful young girl," Romina repeated.

Jasper smiled as he watched, his eyes never leaving his daughter. Charlie came over with Cooper, smiling at Althea. She was bigger than she was when Y/N and Jasper married.

Back then she was just an eight year old, but she could easily pass for eleven or twelve now. Y/N had gotten into that to figure out why when she found out it was because of the imprint.

She was growing more rapidly than before so she would be Seth's age. She probably only had another month before she was there.

"Can I hold her?" She asked. Cooper waddled over. As a familiar, he could sense the magic of the baby, so pure and untapped. It held a certain call to familiars. The overall purity was comfortable. Some witches never lost their purity, Charlie was one of those witches so far.

Romina looked at Y/N and Jasper for approval and they gave it. They trusted Charlie, she was good.

Romina handed her over carefully, adjusting her hold to make sure the baby was okay. Charlie smiled and giggled slightly, looking between the three adults around her. Cooper peaked over at the child, his towering bear size made it easy for him to see.

After a moment, Y/N grabbed Althea again. Freya appeared on her shoulder, smiling down at the child. Althea's hands grabbed at her, a small laugh escaping her.

Y/N smiled with Jasper. It was her first laugh. She set her head on Jasper's shoulder. "So precious," she muttered. Jasper kissed her forehead, both his wife and his daughter.

~

They all learned quickly that Althea grew quickly. But the end of the next month, she'd grown bigger than any normal child - not that she was a normal child to begin with.

Instead of the month old she was supposed to be, she could pass for two. She laughed and smiled and loved being with her friends and family.

They had to experiment with her food and were able to come up with a meal plan for her because of her diet. She didn't cry much, Y/N blamed that on Jasper's overall joy rubbing off of her. They looked adorable together and Jasper could never keep his eyes off his little girl.

God forbid anyone tried to take or threaten her. He knew more than one way to skin a cat.

Y/N was keeping up with her work through the others. She had only just returned to school under the word that she had just been sick. Neither Jasper nor Y/N wanted to leave their baby at home, but they had tk keep up appearances. No one knew about their child, and they needed to keep it that way. Althea looked too old and was born too quickly for her to be theirs.

But if anyone asked, Althea was her little sister.

Back at school, everyone was anticipating graduation. It was already time. They were just waiting to get word from the school over who was valedictorian. Everyone was certain it was either Jessica or Y/N. As much as that would be great, she didn't need conflict with any of the humans.

So Y/N made sure the teachers chose Jessica instead of her. Her grades weren't put on the backburner. She just knew a simple spell to ensure Jessica won that honor. She didn't need anymore honor.

Jasper and Y/N joined Edward and Bella at the human table. "Yo, Y/N!" Eric greeted as she sat down, Jasper sitting next to her.

She smiled and waved, "Hey, Eric. What're you guys talking about?"

"My graduation speech, which is going to sound absolutely amazing," Jessica said.

Mike nodded, "Yeah, 'my fellow students', right?"

"Yeah," Eric agreed. Y/N smiled as she looked around the table and listened.

"Right?" Mike joked, "'We are the future, anything is possible if you just believe'."

"Nice," Angela nodded.

Mike continued looking at the paper, reading fake words off of it, "Blah, blah, blah..." He handed the paper to Jessica, "Perfect, there you go. I just wrote your speech."

Y/N shared a laugh with the table. She shook her head, "No, this will be my speech when I want everyone to throw diplomas at my head. So..."

She crumbled the paper and threw it at Mike, who only smiled as it hit him in the face. "Thank you," she finished.

"Ya gotta embrace the cliches, Jess," Mike said.

Eric spoke, "We are the bread and butter of all valedictorians."

Angela commented to him, "And that is why you aren't valedictorian.And Jess doesn't need cliches."

Jessica looked at Y/N, "I gotta say, Y/N, I really thought, for a second, that you were going to be valedictorian. I mean...it's you."

She didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or a cover up for an insult. She glanced at Edward for a quick second, unsure if he was poking around in Jessica's head. The looked on his face, however subtle, told her everything she needed to know.

Classic Jessica.

Y/N took in a breath and told her, "Well... You earned it."

Jessica smiled, "I did, didn't I?"

Y/N concealed her smile as best she could and just grabbed Jasper's hand instead. He cleared his throat to keep away his own smirk.

Bella saved the moment as she spoke up, "The speech is gonna be epic."

Jessica added, "Epic? It'll change lives."

Alice and Cole joined the others at the table. When she sat down, Alice happily said, "I've decided to throw a party.

Jasper gave a sarcastic look to Edward, who smiled at it. Jasper commented, "After all, how many times are we gonna graduate high school?"

Y/N nudged him playfully and whispered for him to behave, which he laughed at. Edward smiled knowingly and Cole snickered. Y/N then covered her face with her hands, rubbing them like she had something in them to distract the humans from it.

Angela was dumbstruck, all the humans at the table were. She asked, "A party, at your place?"

"I've never seen your house," Jessica commented.

Eric told her, "No one's ever seen their house."

"Another party, Alice?" Edward asked, unsure of what would come of it.

She nodded, "It'll be fun."

Bella spoke up, "Yeah, that's what you said the last time." Alice sat back in her seat, looking down at her hands a little. Cole put a hand around her and kissed her forehead.

Y/N sighed, subconsciously squeezing Jasper's hand. It was times like this when she needed her familiar, but she was not allowed at the school and she could only bent so many rules.

Jasper kissed her cheek and she smiled over at him. Her eyes wandered to Alice, who had spaced off. The look in her eyes was familiar and alerted Y/N of the vision she was having.

Mike hadn't noticed as he picked up, "Well cool, that's really uh... normal of you. What time?"

Alice didn't reply, her vision continuing. Mike asked, "Dress code?"

"Bring anything? Cheetos?" He tried again.

Alice was still gazing off at her vision. The tension around the table was becoming unbearable. Edward said, "Wake up, Alice."

Cole covered up for her, "Uh, she hasn't been getting much sleep lately, senior jitters."

The excuse was strange, that Alice randomly fell asleep, but it was good enough for everyone to accept it.

Y/N slipped her hand in Alice's and let the vision sink into her. It was a vision about Victoria. She would be coming soon.

The scene was set in the woods around the house, she was running. She was getting closer to everyone.

When the vision stopped, Y/N let go of Alice's hand under the table and glanced at Jasper. He silently asked what was wrong, he sensed her anxiety and wanted to know what was causing it.

"Tell you later," she mumbled.

~

Later came and Y/N was standing in front of Jasper at the Residence, the door closed as he sat on the bed with Althea playing with a witch doll in her lap. There was no spell connected to it, so whatever she did to that doll was harmless.

He blinked and asked, "Victoria?"

"Yes, she's coming. We're going to wait for her. I'll keep the others here to protect Thea and the babies. I'm coming for magical assistance. We'll get her Jazz, she won't touch her," she explained, kneeling in front of him and smiling at Althea.

Jasper nodded, he understood. Y/N was the leader of her witches, it wouldn't be right to send one of her own out to face danger, especially a danger of her own past. She would be going with the Cullens to protect against Victoria.

Jasper kissed her softly, "I trust you."

Y/N smiled, "I trust you, too."


	11. Chapter 11

The weekend came, Bella and Edward were visiting her mom in Florida. Y/N picked up Althea and gave her a smile, "Hey, Thea. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon. We gotta to do something. But we'll be back, okay?"

Althea giggled as she nodded. Jasper smiled and kissed her cheek, earning more giggles from the child. Y/N handed her over to Eileen, who smiled at the child and cooed.

Y/N looked outside, it was getting dark and almost time to leave. She turned to Althea and waved, "Bye, honey."

Jasper waved as well, though more sad than intended. He hated leaving her at home. He hated being separated from her.

Althea frowned and grabbed for them, her grip strong as she hold onto Jasper's sleeve. He told her gently, "We have to go, sugar."

Her face scrunched as she shook her head, "No..."

He kissed her forehead this time, "I'll be back okay?"

She shook her head again, "No! No go!"

Y/N told her gently, "It's okay, Thea. We'll be back."

Tears filled her eyes and a couple slipped from them as she shook her head and rubbed at the tears, "No, Momma!"

It broke both their hearts to see their little girl crying, especially for them. Jasper's sadness pinched at his heart and Y/N frowned, taking Althea again.

She told her gently, "Don't cry, baby. We're not leaving you. We'll be back very soon and we can play again."

She sniffled as she wiped at her face again, "You come back?"

Y/N nodded, "Of course, we could never leave you."

Jasper told her gently, "We can't leave our best girl, can we?" He kissed her forehead again and she smiled, bringing a light tint of blush to her cheeks from smiling again.

"We love you, Thea. We'll see you soon," Y/N told her with a smile.

She sniffed and nodded, waving softly as Y/N gave her back to Eileen. Y/N and Jasper walked off the Residence, waving goodbye to their daughter.

She grabbed Jasper's hand and leaned her head in his shoulder. Jasper kissed her forehead reassuringly and they headed over to the other house.

They met with the rest of the family and then went out into the woods. They walked for a little bit before Alice spoke, "This is the place."

Everyone took positions, carefully listening to their surroundings. Y/N had brought her wand with her just in a case she needed it as last resort. She didn't need the wand, but it came in handy more than once.

The woods were covered in mist and shadows, a thick fog making it harder to see through if you weren't a vampire. Luckily, Y/N was a witch and magic was easy for her to perform.

Everyone stood still as statues, listening closely as they waited for Alice. Her eyes were glazed over, watching her mind closely. Jasper asked, "You sure this is where you saw her?"

"She's almost here," Alice said, her voice lighter than a whisper.

After a while, Y/N started to doubt the vision. The moment has been "she's almost here" for quite a while and she was beginning to want to just turn back to her daughter.

But then Alice spoke suddenly to Emmett, "On your left."

Emmett exploded to his left, Rosalie right behind him. Jasper and Carlisle went wide, looking to cut Victoria off. Esme and Alice followed up the rear and Y/N took the very back, ready to use her magic to protect everyone and take out Victoria.

They chase her as she darted through the wood, escaping them. Y/N growled, angry at even the thought of her family being in danger because Victoria escaped.

She was running, getting to close to territory the Cullens couldn't pass. She jumped over the territory and they all kept running, chasing after her whole staying on their side.

Three giants wolves, the shapeshifters, came from the trees, also chasing the vampire. Carlisle spoke, "Wait. She's in their territory."

"She'll get away," Rosalie argued.

"No, she won't," Jasper almost growled, running faster. Victoria switched sides once again and they continued to pursue her.

"All ours now," Emmett said.

Y/N took in a breath and used her magic to pluck her from the air as she jumped over the ravine. Victoria angrily thrashed around as she brought Victoria back to their sound, bound by magic.

"Couldn't have done that sooner?" Cole asked her.

Y/N rolled her eyes, concentrating on her magic, "I don't think you realize how complicated that actually is."

"Focus," Carlisle said.

The two nodded, not wanting to mess around. Victoria continued to struggled from the hold. She eyed Y/N and Jasper angrily. She spoke, "I meant to congratulate you both on the wedding and the kid."

Y/N stiffened and Jasper almost hissed. "How do you know about her?" She asked sternly.

"I have my ways," Victoria smirked, "How're the scars?" Jasper began to dart forward at her, but Carlisle got to him first.

Victoria continued toward Y/N, "How could you turn your back on us? We kept you safe."

Y/N gave a slightly shocked look, "You manipulated me."

"We saved you. You left us behind to join these monsters. You left Laurent behind," Victoria snapped.

Her magic faltered then. Laurent was the only vampire in that monstrous coven that she had cared for, even if it was only a little bit, a fake love. They were friends.

Victoria kept on, feeling that slight hitch in her magical bonds, "He was your friend, but he isn't anymore. He won't ever be."

"And why is that?" She inquired, her magic tightening around Victoria. Someone meant to want her, sway her away from that for the moment, but Victoria spoke first.

"Don't you know? Laurent is dead."

Y/N's magic failed then, letting Victoria free. The others went to pursue her, but Victoria had already broken free of the bonds and was on her feet.

"You're not getting away," Jasper told her as he went to grab her. Victoria moved too quickly, taking a hold of Y/N, who gasped. Things around her was happening to quickly for her to comprehend it.

She couldn't process anything quick enough to be of help. Her magic was failing her. She felt completely useless. Instead of being the powerful witch she grew into, she felt like a mere human now. The weak little thing that came to the Cullens that first day...

Victoria flashed a smile at Jasper before running, Y/N being dragged with her. "Jasper!" She yelled as she disappeared with Victoria.

Jasper yelled and chased after them, snarling in pure rage. Victoria had disappeared past the ravine. "Jasper, no!" Carlisle yelled as he began jumping over the ravine.

The wolves got to him, hitting him out of the air. He landed in the water, getting to his feet and snarling at the wolves angrily.

The wolves growled and barred their fangs at the trespassing and hostile vampire. He looked over to see the other side of the territory, to see if he could get a glimpse of his wife. But she was gone.

"Y/N!" He yelled, his voice torn in pain and rage and sorrow, "Y/N!"

~

When they managed to get him back to the house, he couldn't stand still. He paced back and forth, worrying over his wife.

"We'll get her back," Carlisle told him.

Freya came over, looking for Y/N. When she couldn't find her, she asked, "Where is she?"

Jasper replied, his uneasiness evident in his voice, "Victoria took her."

The horror on Freya's face at that news almost scared Jasper. She exclaimed, "We have to go get her! Why are we here! Where is she?"

"We don't know where she is, dear. Victoria crossed wolf territory, we can't go without a war," Esme tried.

"Daddy?" A voice came in the room. Jasper turned around and saw Althea walking over, sucking on her fingers as she looked up at them.

Jasper scooped Althea into his arms and she asked, "Where Momma?"

Jasper let out a painful sigh, holding his daughter to him. He glanced at a couple people in the room and walked out, Freya following them.

His ultimate hurt of being separated from Y/N was beginning to affect everyone else. A hurt empath was never a good thing, it tore every up because sorrow was a strong emotion hard to evade.

"Daddy?" She asked again.

Jasper told her gently, though his voice was hesitant while he still tried to figure out what to say, "She's playing Hide and Seek. But we'll find her soon, okay?"

She nodded and rested her head down while Jasper rocked her in his arms. What was he supposed to say? Momma isn't coming back? Momma's been taken and we never see her again?

Jasper let out another sigh and rubbed her back gently. He kissed her forehead and told her, "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

She nodded and allowed Jasper to carry her to her room to sleep.

Althea was the only thing keeping Jasper from sinking into his pit of despair. He had to find you. There was no other choice.

~

"Is she...alive?" Jasper asked. It hurt that he asked to ask that question. She had to be, right?

Alice rubbed her temples, trying her damnest to see a glimpse of Y/N. Freya interrupted, "She's alive. I can still feel her."

"I can't see. Her magic blocks me from seeing her," Alice said, her voice sad.

"Is there a tracking spell we could use?" Jasper asked the witches. Mariah shook her head, "I don't think so. Tracking spells haven't been used in decades, maybe even centuries. The witches have been afraid the Volturi could get their hands on a witch and find us all."

It made sense. The Volturi would use those kinds of means to find the witches, they wanted them dead.

Freya huffed and set her front paws on Alice's leg, looking up at her. "Sit down," the fox told her.

She obeyed, sitting down on the couch. Freya jumped up, standing on the arm of the couch.

There were pitter patters of paws down the hall and Freya almost rolled her eyes. They really didn't choose the best of times. Freya jumped down to see her little kits.

"Bex, Paige, Noel, go play," she told them softly.

They sat down, Paige asked "Can we play with you?"

Freya shook her head, "Not now. Go on."

They whined a little and waddled away, which turned into a full on sprint as they started playing again. Freya sighed and returned to Alice.

She jumped back on the sofa and put her head against Alice's. Slowly, Alice's sight on her visions seemed to expand. Freya huffed and then pulled back when she was done.

"I was able to break some of the blocking magic so you can see her," Freya said.

Alice tried again and nodded, "I can see her. She's alive... but."

"But what?" Jasper demanded.

"Victoria is keeping to her promise," Alice simply told them.

They knew what that meant. They all heard of the promise Victoria made to Y/N and it didn't help to reassure any of them.

Carlisle sighed, "Well, we know she won't kill her yet. She won't until we're all dead." Jasper clenched his jaw. He would find her, even if it killed him.


	12. Chapter 12

Y/N woke up then, opening her eyes slowly to see where she was. "Jasper?" She croaked, clearing her throat, "Jazz?"

But another voice answered, "Not Jasper, but I like that hope."

Y/N looked at the redhead stalking over to her. She almost growled, trying to activate her magic. But she couldn't.

"What did you do to me?" She asked angrily.

Victoria bent down to her level, telling her, "I kidnapped you and pumped you full of vampire venom. You won't be casting spell for a while."

How did she know about vampire venom to witches? She wasn't supposed to know that. Vampire venom depleted a witch of their magic, basically made them human.

Where did she learn that?

"Now you're going to keep you little promise, I guess?"

She told her, "Oh, I'm going to do better. You see, now you have a little kit and a familiar. On top of that, you got married. Now it will hurt so much more when I kill them in front of you."

Y/N panicked then, reaching desperately for her magic but finding nothing to grasp. Victoria spoke, "Oh, but don't worry. I'm going to torture you first, nice and slow and painful. I'm saving you for last."

Victoria took her hand and clawed at her arm, raking it down as blood spilled. Any other vampire would have flipped because of the spell of her blood, but Victoria was familiar with it and could keep her control.

Y/N cried out in pain, the terrible pain in her arm was agonizing. The wounds went from her shoulder to her wrist and it hurt and bled badly.

Tears came to her eyes as she cried out. She just wanted to be home with her husband and daughter.

"You already started without me?" A voice called.

Victoria spoke, "Yes, darling. This one's mine."

The origin of the voice stepped into the room, giving a smirk just as malicious as Victoria's. He caught a whiff of the blood and inhaled sharply through his teeth.

Y/N recognized him from the posters hanging all over Forks. She asked, ignoring the pain as much as she could, "You're Riley Biers."

He asked, "How do you know who I am?"

"You're parents...have been looking all over for you," she winced at her arm and continued, "They're worried sick. You need to come home."

He shook his head, "I am home." He walked over to Victoria, putting an arm around her shoulders. She stiffened slightly, clearly uncomfortable with it.

Y/N blinked and shook her head, "No...she already had a mate..."

Riley looked at Victoria, who shook her head, "No. She's lying. She's from their coven. I told you about their mind games."

"There are no mind games. I was with her for years. The scars already here are from her and her mate. I'm proof," Y/N continued.

Riley looked at her again, unsure, "Victoria?"

"She's lying. You can't trust any of them. Remember what I told you," Victoria said.

Riley took a moment to decide before ultimately choosing Victoria and walking away. She turned back to Y/N, "You thought that would work? I have him wrapped around my finger."

Y/N took in a breath, "And I have a little bit of magic left." She used as much of it as she could, using it to knock her unconscious.

She stood and ran out of the room, leading her outside. She stopped short at the door, fear raiding her body.

There was a heard of newborn vampires outside of that door, all stopping and turning at the smell of blood. They smiled slowly, a new meal to be devoured.

But there was one person in the crowd. A girl. She had a strange feel to her, the light around her was purer than everyone else, despite her eyes being the bright red they were.

Riley tore Y/N from her thoughts, announcing, "You didn't think we'd let you escape, did you? Come one step closer and my newborns will handle you."

She looked out and debated something. There was still a chance to get away from Victoria, but the only way to do that is to wait out her time, wait for her magic to return to her. She needed to get back to her family.

Y/N sighed and slowly backed into the small shed-like building, closing the door. Someone grabbed her from behind, their arms wrapping around her neck as they jerked it to the side.

Victoria bit into her neck, forcing the venom into her system to deplete whatever magic had remained. It would take a while for it to come back.

Y/N fell, her head getting dizzy as she went unconscious.

~

Jasper looked through Y/N's grimoire, looking for anything he could to find a way to bring her back.

"Caw!"

Jasper looked up when he heard the caw and the flapping wings of Ronin. He flew in through the open window. Jasper pet his feathers as he took the note from his beak, handing him a treat Y/N kept in her drawers for the birds who flew in.

_Jasper,_

_I'm sorry, dear, but I don't know of any spell that could track her that still works. The tracking spells are so old and rarely used that no one can seem to get it right anymore. You could try and get Freya to use old familiar magic to find her, but it will take a lot of power._

_I'm sorry I couldn't be more of help, I really am. I will do my best to help you from here. If I find anything, you'll be the first to now._

_Give little Althea a hug for me, and good luck._

_Romina Feathers,_   
_New Orleans Coven Leader_

Jasper sighed and put the letter in another drawer. He told the bird gently, "Tell her I said thank you for me, Ronin."

Ronin nodded, "I will. Goodbye, Jasper."

He turned and flew away, headed back to his witch. Jasper scratched his head in thought. He needed to find some way to get to her.

~

Y/N gasped for breath as she looked up at Victoria. She smiled at took a long whiff of the blood that drove her near intoxication.

Riley walked into the room, a little smirk shot at Y/N covered in her own blood. Victoria told him, "Go to the girl's house. Bring something back with her scent on it."

Riley nodded, "Course." He put a hand on her cheek, pulling her in for a long and passionate kiss.

Y/N looked away, unwilling to see that. When they separated, Victoria glanced at her. She told Riley, "If you want, I'd allow you a little blow."

Riley seemed amused and interested in the offer. He kneeled in front of Y/N, who looked back at him as best she could with her vision fading in and out. He saw one of the open wounds on her arm and pressed wrapped his hand around it, squeezing tightly.

Y/N winced and tried not to make a sound but she could help the whimper that escaped her. He stood again, sucking his finger into his mouth as he sucked off the blood. He sighed, "Tasty."

He joined Victoria's side again. She walked over to her and took one of her arms into her hands. She bent the arm slowly and Y/N's breath sped again. When she broke it, it gave a sickening crushing sound, Y/N cried out at her now shattered bone.

The pain was too much too handle as she blacked out again, silent tears rushing down her face.

Victoria sighed, "She claims to be a powerful witch, but she doesn't seem to show that much." She gripped her face in a hand and moved it around so Victoria could get a better look.

She let go and sent Riley off to do his job. She was going to propose her offer when Y/N woke again. She just wanted to get something in before, she was letting out some steam.

~

Jasper had been sent out to track the scent left behind from Riley's visit. He was the best tracker out of all of them so it was wise to send him.

They also just wanted him to do something else, rather than sitting in the room with his head buried or tending to Althea and ignoring everyone else around him.

Althea was the only thing keeping him sane.

While they waited for Bella to return, they talked. Alice was stressed, doing everything she could to watch over Y/N and Bella. Edward paced as he spoke with Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie.

Levi was holding Althea as he stood in the room. Celene was taking care of the kits with Freya. Mariah was talking with Eileen back at the Residence, looking through any of the grimoires they had in the large house for anything they could find. Charlie was currently with Seth, eating with them for dinner.

"Who was it? Someone we know?" Alice asked.

Edward shook his head, "Just a stranger. I didn't recognize his scent."

"A nomad passing through?" Esme questioned.

Rosalie spoke up, "A passer-by wouldn't have left Bella's father alive."

Bella chilled at the thought. Esme wrapped an arm around her just as the door burst open. Jasper entered the room, "His scent disappeared about five miles south of Bella's house."

"Someone's orchestrating this," Edward spoke as Jasper made his way to Althea. Levi handed the child over and she leaned her head on Jasper's shoulder.

"Victoria?" Bella suggested.

"I would've seen her deciding," Alice said, looking again in her mind and wincing at the scene she wasn't intent on showing Jasper.

"It has to be the Volturi," Edward said.

"I don't think it's the Volturi, either. I've been watching Aro's decisions, too."

"So we keep looking," Emmett spoke.

Carlisle added, "We also take shifts guarding Bella at her house."

Rosalie asked, "Another protection detail?"

Esme spoke, "Rosalie."

No, she's right," Bella said, "You can't protect me, watch my dad, search for the intruder and for Victoria and for Y/N, and protect Althea. All while keep yourselves fed."

It was clear they hadn't been feeding. All the eyes around the room, save for the Levi, Althea, and Bella, were dark with hunger. Jasper's were the darkest of all of them, however, which only concerned them more.

Althea rubbed her eyes, getting sleepy from being up so long. Jasper kissed her forehead, "I'm taking her to bed."

He began leaving the room, headed down the hall to put her to bed. All eyes switched to him as he walked out of the room and he only ignored it.

They began talking again when he was down the hall and he sighed. He set Althea down to sleep, kissing her forehead one more time. She spoke in her quiet voice, "Are we gonna find Mommy yet?"

Jasper was glad he couldn't cry at that moment, or he would have started to. He told her gently, sadly, "We're still looking for her. She'll be back soon, I promise. And we don't break promises, do we, little miss?"

She shook her head and he nodded, "That's right." He sat there for a little while longer, his sorrow still lingering around him.

She frowned at him, saddened by all of those emotions swirling around him. She sat up again, putting her hands on his cheeks. He smiled at her a little.

Jasper felt some of his sorrow slip away from him, leaving his system a little lighter than before. He stared in awe and confusion.

Her eyes seemed to shimmer before she removed her hands from his face. He couldn't quite place where the sadness he had felt in his system had gone. It hadn't been replaced with something else, he felt the same, just without a bit of that sorrow from before. It wasn't lingering in the air nor did he sense it from anywhere else in the house.

He looked back at Althea and asked, "What happened?"

She sniffed, "I didn't want you to be sad, so I took it away and now you feew better."

Jasper inquired carefully, he was touched by the gesture, but still confused, "Where did you put the sadness?"

She shrugged, "I gave it to somebody ewse."

"Who?"

"The boy from the pitures. He made me feew weird, I don't wike him," Althea said, sticking her fingers in her mouth.

Jasper sighed, this time in surprise. It seemed his daughter had a gift just like he did.

But Y/N didn't get to see it.

Some of that sorrow returned to Jasper. Althea saw it and whined, trying to reach over to get rid of it again.

Jasper pulled a little out of her reach, "No, I think that's enough. It's time for you to go to bed."

He kissed her cheek and she rolled over and laid down. He stayed with her until she fell asleep, leaving quietly when she had.


	13. Chapter 13

Y/N was alone in the room. She could feel a bit of her magic return to her, Victoria had not given her another bite. While she was still alone, she managed to set a small spell over her.

She focused on the spell that would telepathically connect her with Jasper. She didn't know how far away he'd be able to hear, but she hoped it was far. She needed to be able to at least try and get a whisper to him.

" _Jasper_?" She tried, her voice barely audible.

No response.

" _Jasper_?" She whispered again.

Nothing.

She sighed. She needed more magic so she could call a little further. But for now, she had to wait.

She wasn't so keen on doing that.

Victoria walked into the room again, looking over Y/N. She spoke, "So, you're awake now?"

She didn't respond, her voice was hoarse and close to being gone.

Victoria bent down in front of her, taking a seat entirely as she just sat and stared. After a while, Y/N had an idea to say something, but chose against it.

Victoria finally spoke, "I'll make you a deal."

"No," Y/N immediately said.

She seemed amused at her quick answer and continued, "I'll make you a deal. If you preform a little spell for me, I'll let you go. If not, we can continue this nice exchange we've got going on, I torture you, you scream and beg for mercy."

"I haven't begged for mercy yet. This is better than what you've got planned for my family, thank you," Y/N spoke.

Victoria spoke, "We can speed that along, if you want?"

Y/N stayed silent before asking, "What do you want?"

"Just a little spell, wouldn't hurt anyone. Not too much, at least."

"No," Y/N said again, more firm.

Victoria was quick to wrap her hand around Y/N's throat, squeezing a little to limit her air supply, but giving her enough to be able to breath through it...barely.

Victoria told her, "The spell I need you to perform will set you free to run away for as long as you want."

Y/N didn't say anything, she couldn't, she had to focus on breathing through the hold on her neck.

Victoria told her, "Bring James back." Her voice shook very slightly, but it was too slight for anyone to notice too much.

Y/N's eyes widened as she struggled to speak, "I... I..."

Victoria reluctantly let go of her throat and Y/N gasped for air, coughing wildly. "I'm not *breath* a necromancer." She sucked in another breath, her hand coming to soothe her throat, "I can't just preform that spell, nor do I think I have the power to. It's Black Magic that I've never studied."

Victoria took something off a shelf set high up in the tiny shed. She slammed a book down in front of her, "There's your guide to raising the dead."

Y/N stared in shock, "Where did you get a grimoire?"

"Will you do it or not?" Victoria asked forcefully.

Y/N shook her head, "No! I'm not bringing that monster back into the world!"

Her hand was back on Y/N's throat, squeezing harder this time. Y/N was getting light-headed and her heart was beating a million times a minute. She finally spoke through the little bit of access she had, the sound coming out as a small squeak, "Fine."

Victoria let go again and Y/N gasped, "Fine! I'll do it..."

Victoria lingered there for a minute before storming out of the room. Y/N sighed and opened the book slowly, turning to a healing page.

She would be risking her magic with this, but she needed to he able to focus on something other than bleeding, painful wounds all over her body.

She used her magic to heal them enough to calm the pain. She could finish it up when she was free. She could really go for some bandages right now.

She looked through the book slowly, flipping through the pages as she searched for the spell. She stopped when she came in contact with one that caught her attention.

It was a spell that could kill Victoria.

The ingredients would be able to pass and Victoria wouldn't know a thing. She couldn't read the book or any of the pages. Grimoire books are written in an old language that witches inherently understood, much like the spells they casted, whatever language the spell was in could be spoken with little to no effort by witches. The only reason Jasper could read her grimoire as well as he could was because Y/N had been teaching him how to.

She pretended to keep looking, keeping tabs on that page so she could tell Victoria. She might have a chance of escaping after all.

~

Jasper was on his first hunting trip since Y/N was taken. He was in desperate need of it and everyone knew. His eyes were returning to their golden color as he replenished himself.

He was getting ready to attack another meal when he heard a strange whisper in his head.

" _Jasper_?"

He stopped, standing extremely still as he listened closely.

" _Jasper, are you there_?"

He knew that voice better than anyone. " _Y/N_?" He said quietly back.

" _Jasper_!"

He smiled slightly, it was the first he'd heard of her in what felt like forever. " _Y/N, darlin', where are you_?"

He stood to his feet, eagerly looking around as he waited for direction from the whisper of Y/N's voice.

Her voice was urgent, but they weren't directions to find her. " _No_!" She exclaimed, " _You can't find me yet_."

" _Why not? What's going on_?" He eagerly asked, wanting to get to her.

She whispered back, " _It's not safe yet. If you come to get me, it won't end well. Someone's going to die and, it won't be Victoria._ "

Jasper clenched his jaw as he spoke, " _What am I supposed to do_?"

" _Would you be okay if I said to wait_?" She asked hopefully.

He shook his head, " _No._ "

She sighed and whispered, " _Well, that's what I need you to do... I have a plan to get out of here, but it's going to take time. Do you trust me_?"

" _Always_ ," he told her.

Y/N nodded to herself, " _Good. I'll be back soon, okay? Keep Althea safe and don't tell the others you talked to me. It is safe, keep this between us. If Edward finds out, and I have no doubt he will, tell him to keep it to himself_."

Jasper sighed, " _Anything for you_."

" _I love you, Jazz_."

" _I love you, too,_ " he said. He spoke as an afterthought, " _Y/N, I have to tell you something_ -"

" _I'm sorry, Jasper. I can't right now. I have to go,_ " she said.

" _Y/N, wait_ -" he could hear her in his head anymore. She was gone again. He let out a pained sigh and finished his hunt, getting back to his daughter.

~

Victoria shoved a girl to the floor in front of Y/N. She recognized the girl, she was the one from the crowd of newborns who stuck out.

Y/N was currently looking through the grimoire closer at the spell. The girl looked at her, fear in her eyes.

Victoria asked her, "Is that the right spell I need?"

The girl looked down at the book slowly, looking at the pages as she squinted, seemingly painfully. She glanced back at Y/N, she could read the book? Her back was towards Victoria so she wouldn't see. Y/N gave her a small look, begging her not to tell.

Y/N asked the girl, "You were a witch?" The girl looked away shyly. That was why she looked so different from all the others.

The girl sighed and turned to Victoria who waited. Y/N hoped she wouldn't tell her, she needed this to work.

The girl nodded, "It's the right one."

Y/N almost let out a sigh, but thought twice of it. Victoria smiled and said, "Go." The girl stood and left the shed, scared of the redhead before her.

Y/N looked up at Victoria, who asked, "Do you have the spell?"

"Some of the ingredients..." she said, "Vampire ash, Deadly Nightshade-"

"Deadly Nightshade?" Victoria asked, suspicious of that ingredient.

Y/N nodded and covered quickly, "The nightshade represents venom. The ashes represent the vampire. I also need marble."

Y/N looked in the book again, squinting slightly. Her magic was still in quite short supply, so it was a little harder to read the words.

When she saw the last thing, she swallowed hard. She whispered, "And I need a crow."

Crows represented both life and death to witches, so they worked for these kind of spells. What made her want to cry, though, was the fact that the crow had to be sacrificed for its blood in the spell.

She didn't want to kill any animal, she never had before.

Well, she would have had to at one point in her training. This would save so many others.

Victoria thought over the ingredients before leaving. Y/N was surprised she didn't give her a new bleeding wound before leaving.

Those ingredients would take her a while to get, Y/N had plenty of time to spare.

~

" _Are you sure this will work_?" Jasper asked as he sat out in the woods to talk to her with Althea in his lap.

She nodded, " _Yes. They have a vampire, she used to be a witch, she's an ally. She won't sell me out. Victoria thinks in a resurrection spell. But as soon as she uses it, it will kill her instead. She's off getting the ingredients I need and it might take her a while. Do what you have to do, okay?_ "

Jasper nodded, " _Okay._ "

Althea muttered, "I'm bored. I wanna play."

Y/N's breath stopped and she asked softly, " _Is that Thea_?"

Jasper smiled, " _Yes, it is._ Thea, you want to talk to Mommy?"

Althea's eyes lit up as she said, "Mommy?"

He nodded and she smiled, " _Mommy! Where are you_?"

She smiled, tears coming to her eyes. She hadn't heard that little voice in what felt like forever. She spoke, " _Hey, honey. I can't tell you where I am, yet. You still gotta find me and then you'll get a nice treat._ "

" _Reawy_?"

" _Yep. Can't wait to see you again, Thea_ ," she told her happily. She smiled.

Jasper spoke, " _Guess who has a gift_?"

Y/N asked, " _Thea has a gift? I didn't know if she would since she's already a witch._ "

Jasper nodded, " _Apparently, she can switch emotions. I tucked her in the other night and saw that I was sad. So she took my sadness and gave it to someone else, Riley Biers, the missing kid._ "

" _Riley? He's working with Victoria. She's pretending to be his mate_ ," Y/N said.

" _Wait, really_?" Jasper asked.

Y/N nodded, " _Yeah, she's manipulating him. He's making the calls to avoid Alice's visions. Is Freya with you_?"

Jasper shook his head, " _No. She's with the little ones._ "

Y/N nodded, " _Okay. Would you mind...bringing her next time. I could really use my familiar for a little bit._ "

Jasper nodded, " _Of course, anything._ "

Y/N nodded, " _I can't believe I missed Thea's gift..._ "

" _When we get you back, you'll see it_."

She sighed, " _I know. I love you, Jazz. I have to go before Victoria comes back._ "

He nodded, " _Goodbye._ "

Y/N stopped the link and returned to her work. Jasper sighed, "I love you." Althea smiled up at him and he smiled back. He kissed her forehead and headed back home.


	14. Chapter 14

Leah stopped by on her way to get Seth from the Residence. She knocked on the door and it was answered by Levi.

He smiled, "You know, you can just walk in. It's not like you're uninvited."

She smiled weakly and walked in, accepting the unnecessary invite. Charlie smiled at her, "Hi, Leah!"

She walked over, pep in her step as she saw Seth's sister. Charlie was almost Seth's age now. Less than a month and she would be fifteen. It was sad that bit of childhood was leaving so soon, but she was ready for it.

Cooper waddled over and laid down at Leah's feet, snoring as he instantly fell asleep. For a bear, he was quite lazy.

Charlie huffed, "Cooper, why are you till asleep?"

He mumbled, still technically asleep, "Because I'm tired. Lemme alone, Char."

She rolled her eyes and pushed the familiar, trying to roll him to his feet, but he wouldn't budge. She sighed and looked at Leah, "Sorry..."

Leah shook her head, bending down to the bear and scratching his head. "Just a big baby, aren't you," Leah asked.

Cooper grumbled, "Yeah, something like that..." His tiny tail wagged and he let her continue scratching him.

"What's up, Leah?" Seth asked.

The other witches were in the room as well, but Eileen was digging in a grimoire. Mariah and Celene were watching Althea, who smiled when she saw Leah.

She waved adorably and Leah waved by, but she was a little awkward with it. She spoke, "We gotta get to the Rez for tonight's meeting."

Seth spoke, "Oh, yeah! Can I bring Charlie?"

Leah shrugged, "I don't see why you wouldn't be allowed to... Jake's bringing Bella."

Seth smiled, "Really? Cool! Charlie, do you wanna come?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I can bring Cooper right?"

"Course, they love him down there," Leah said, rolling her eyes at that last part.

Cooper mumbled, "Course they do. It's me."

Charlie rolled her eyes and started petting the large creature, "Come on, you little beast."

Leah then looked at the witches, "Billy said you guys are more than welcome to come. They've been wanting to finally meet the witches and, well, here you are."

Mariah nodded, "Sounds like a plan. We need to get Eileen out of the house anyway, she's had her nose stuck in the grimoire's just like Jasper. She thinks since she's Y/N's right hand, she can't stop til she finds her."

Althea got off of Celene's lap and started walking away in the direction of Jasper's room. They watched her for a moment to see where she was going, when they figured it out, they let her be.

She opened the door after jiggling the knob for a while, making her way inside the room. "Daddy?" She asked.

Jasper looked around, smiling softly at her. He finally looked away from the grimoire, rubbing his eyes because of the strain he had put on them for reading the magical text for so long.

"Yes, sugar?"

She walked over and sat in his lap, "Are you okay?"

"Yep, just lookin' for Mama," he told her gently, rubbing her back. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged, "I just miss her. When will she stop pwaying Hide and Seek?"

"When we find her," Jasper said.

She asked, "But why is she hiding?"

Jasper sighed and tried to find the right words to say. When he found something close, he turned completely away from the desk and pulled her back to his chest. He took a deep breath, "You know how every game has a boss or a host?"

Althea nodded and Jasper continued, "Well, the boss of this game doesn't like us very much, and since she doesn't like us, she hid Mommy someplace we'd have a hard time finding. So we have to look for her in a game of Hide and Seek, when we find her, we can bring her home and she won't have to hide anymore."

"Why doesn't she wike us?" She asked.

"You know how Mommy and I love each other a lot?" Jasper asked. She nodded to let him continue, "Well, she had someone she loved as well, but he wasn't playing nice in the game so we kicked him out of it. She's still mad about it, so she did this."

Althea asked, "But he wasn't pwaying fair. Why is she mad at us?"

Althea had more questions than Jasper initially thought. She was a curious one.

He sighed, "Um... She's mad because we didn't let him play anymore, so she can't play with him anymore. Now she's playing unfair and we have to kick her out..."

Althea nodded, she seemed to understand from there. She sighed, "When is Mommy coming back?"

Jasper sighed, swallowing hard as he composed himself for his daughter, "Soon. We'll find her soon." He kissed her forehead and asked, "What are they talking about downstairs?"

Althea said, "They're going with the werewoof's house tonight. Can I go?"

Jasper was unsure about that, he didn't want Althea out of his reach and he wanted to make sure she stayed out of trouble. He knew the witches were more than capable of protecting her, but that didn't make him any less scared over it.

Freya spoke up from her spot napping on the bed with her kits laying with her, "I can watch her. She needs to get out more and I need to stretch my legs. If anything goes wrong, I'll tell you immediately."

Jasper felt better about that. Freya was Y/N's familiar and would do anything to keep her and Althea safe, she would be more than safe with her. Jasper sighed and nodded, "Yes, you can go as long as Freya comes with. Don't leave her sight and behave, okay?"

Althea smiled and nodded at Jasper, "Okay!" She hugged him and hopped off of his lap, going over to pet Freya and her kits. Bex, Paige, and Noel stirred when Althea pet them, smiling up at her.

"Hi, Althea."

"Hey, Thea."

"Hey, Althea."

"Hi," Althea giggled. They yawned and stretched as they stood. Freya yawned herself and walked over to Althea, jumping off the bed. She propped herself up on the edge of the bed and told her kiddies, "I'll be leaving you with Esme tonight to watch over you. One complaint and you all lose your treats tomorrow."

The kits whined, "Ah, Mama!"

She spoke, "Behave, little ones. I love you."

They yipped their 'I love you's back and they all left the room. Althea hugged her father one last time before heading after Freya. They got downstairs and everyone was getting ready to head out. Eileen picked up Althea and smiled, "Hey, Thea."

"Hi, Auntie Lee Lee," she said back.

Leah chuckled airily, "That's your nickname, too?"

Eileen nodded, "Yep." Freya mumbled, "I'm dropping off the pups with Esme. I'll be over soon." She seemed crankier without her witch, which was understandable. A familiar and their witch should never be separated, especially for this long.

She took the pups to the Cullens, thanking Esme for agreeing to watch them. She returned to Althea in no time and they all headed to La Push behind Jacob's house. The older wolves stood when they saw the witches headed over, with the exception of Billy, who was pushed over by Sue Clearwater.

"Hey, Mom," Seth greeted warmly. She smiled and kissed his cheek, along with Leah's, and then bent down to kiss Charlie's as well before petting Cooper. "Hello, children."

Billy smiled, "Hello. Welcome to La Push, we're glad you could make it."

Eileen smiled, taking head since Y/N wasn't here to. "Thank you, we're glad we could come. I'm Eileen Ruth, these are my sisters, Mariah Miss and Celene Marcel, and my brother, Levi Lambros." She motioned to the familiars who all had come with them, "These are our familiars, Ella, Merida, Camille, Lexi, and Freya."

He pointed to Althea and smiled at her, "And who's this little one?"

Althea waved shyly and Eileen introduced, "This is our niece, Althea."

Freya spoke up, "Forgive us for not bringing our own coven leader. She has been-"

"Yes, I know of the other witch. I offer my apologies and aid in finding her with you," Billy offered kindly.

Mariah smiled, "That is greatly appreciated, thank you very much."

Sue spoke, "Look, why don't you go help yourself to some food. I would hurry before the boys eat it all."

Billy added with a laugh, "You know us boys, we eat like an army." They shared a comfortable laugh and headed to the fire to talk with everyone else before the meeting started. Now that they had introductions out of the way, they'd be able to just act as friends do.

Freya kept a very close eye on Althea, without her witch, she was more on edge than she usually would have been. She wouldn't let Althea out of her sight.

They caught sight of Jacob and Bella as they headed over to the fire. Seth stood, taking Charlie's hand as they two best friends headed over with Cooper in tow. "Jake!" He exclaimed, walking over like a puppy, "Hey. It's about time, you got here. Paul's been hoovering the grub. But, I saved you some burgers."

"Good looking out, bro," Jacob said, ruffling his hair. He gave a quick side hug to Charlie. He introduced, "Bella, this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother. Newest member of the pack."

"Newest, bestest, brightest," Seth said, smiling at himself.

"And slowest," Jacob said. He grabbed Seth in a headlock, the two tumble to the sand. Seth laughed, absolutely loving this guy. Charlie smiled and helped pull him to his feet. "You're going to get all dirty again!" Charlie giggled, ruffling his hair playfully.

"And I think you already know Charlie," Jacob said. Seth sprinkled some of the sand off of him and onto Charlie, she started shaking the sand from her hair, laughing.

"Course, though, you're bigger than last time I saw you," Bella said.

Charlie nodded, laughing as she said, "Yeah. Keep getting bigger. But I'll slow down eventually."

A whistle came from the circle and they all turned to see Sam calling them over to start the meeting. "Come on. Your dad's about to start," Seth said to Jacob. They make their way over, Charlie taking her seat next to the witches with Seth by her side. She laid her head on Seth's shoulders as she got ready to listen. Althea was pulled into Eileen's lap with Freya in hers.

Billy looked around the fire as everyone got settled in, "The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning..."

His voice was commanding as he spoke, "But we've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors - shapeshifters, that transform into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies, and protect our tribe."

They all listened to the story intently, taken in by the commanding tone of Billy, who told the story, "One day our warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone and cold as ice. Our warriors' sharp teeth finally tore it apart, but only fire would completely destroy it.

"They lived in fear the Cold Man was not alone. And they were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe, after his son was killed."

Freya wrapped around Althea more protectively. Althea's eyes started getting a little heavy, the influence of the familiar being so protective of her.

"Taha Aki's third wife could sees that he would lose. The Third Wife was no magical being, no special powers, but one...courage. The Third Wife's sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her.

"She saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains...the Cold Ones. Our magic awakens when they are near. And we sense it now, we feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming. And we must all be ready. All of us."


	15. Chapter 15

The Cullens were tuning into the TV, looking at the news talking about the problems in Seattle. "Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances. Theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer... Reporting live, Dawn Chubai. CNN," the reported said.

Carlisle and Jasper watched with concern, Emmett was draped over the couch, and Bella and Edward entered, tuning in to the news as well. Althea was already put down to bed with the kits and Freya was sitting at Jasper's feet.

Carlisle spoke first, "It's getting worse. We're going to have to do something."

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting. Quite a few more. They're undisciplined, conspicuous," Jasper said.

"Newborns," Edward finished. Bella asked, "What, like new vampires?"

"In their first few months after the change," Edward explained.

Jasper continued, this was his strong suit, "No one has trained these newborns, but this isn't random."

"Someone's creating an army," Carlisle finished. Jasper nodded and Emmett eagerly and enthusiastically said, "Oh, now we're definitely going to Seattle."

"An army of vampires?" Bella asked.

"And they've been created to fight someone," Jasper said, thinking to himself a little bit.

Edward spoke, "We're the only clan even close to Seattle."

Regardless, of what they're were made for, if we don't put a stop to them, the Volturi will. I'm surprised they've let it go on this long."

"Maybe they're behind it," Edward said, "In Italy, I read Aro's mind...He wants me, Alice, and Y/N to join. Our gifts would shore up his power. He knows we'd never choose him as long as our family is still alive. An army could solve that for him."

"We can't wait two weeks for graduation; you need to change me now-" Bella jumped in.

Jasper shook his head, "You'd be a liability as a newborn. Unable to control your instincts. An easy target." Carlisle put an empathetic hand on Bella's shoulder, "There's also your father to consider, and your mother. How terrible would it be for them if you suddenly disappeared?"

Bella couldn't argue with that as she considered it. Jasper slowly spoke, "This could all be Victoria's doing..."

They all looked up at him. Alice shook her head, "No... I would have seen it."

"Unless she found out how your visions work..." Jasper tried, trailing off at the end. He had promised that he wouldn't tell them. Y/N needed time. He sighed and shook his head, "It's only a suggestion. I'm going to go check on Althea."

He left the room abruptly. He got to her room and closed the door, sighing as he saw Althea still sleeping peacefully in her bed. He sighed as he whisper, "Oh, Thea, what am I going to do?"

She stirred slightly, her head turning toward him as she still slept. He sighed and sat in the room, Althea keeping him some degree of company.

~

"How long is this spell going to take? You aren't stalling are you?" Victoria asked. Y/N sighed as she shook her head, "No, this spell is complicated. It's necromancy and I've never studied Black Magic before. I have to study the magic behind it, mix the ingredients perfectly, which could take too many tries. It could take me a few weeks."

Victoria sighed heavily, forcing a growl away as she said, "You better make sure this works. If it doesn't, you have a front row seat to watch your husband and child die. And, trust me, it won't be quick."

Y/N clenched her jaw and kept away her tears at even the thought of her family being harmed. She wasn't lying when she said the spell could take weeks. The spell would kill the person who used it, and death was considered Black Magic to witches. It would take a long while for her to learn the spell, so she had to make sure to keep on good terms.

And to tell Victoria to stop giving her vampire venom, it only made the process take longer.

Victoria left and Y/N sighed, searching her mind to see if Jasper was close enough to speak. She couldn't feel him and she only sighed again. A lump formed in her throat as she thought over the passed few weeks. She'd been without Jasper and her daughter, she'd been separated from her coven and she could feel her drained magic exhausting because of it. She was also without a familiar, which only drained her more.

The spell wouldn't have taken so long if she wasn't so drained. She needed her familiar and her family. She felt, and might have truly been, helpless without them. She took in a deep breath to push her tears away, but she couldn't quite accomplish that task.

They started falling down her cheeks as she cried softly to herself. She missed her family so much, she wished she could just go home finally. But she would never be safe until she Victoria was gone. This needed to be done first so she could escape.

She moved and winced as she looked down at some of her wounds, which had opened again. She sighed through her and used her magic to properly heal them, glad that she was quick enough as to keep them from scarring.

It was a painful process because of how low she was on magic from the venom and the drain in her system, but she didn't want them to heal with more scars. She had enough of them from Victoria and James already.

~

A few days later and none other than Bella Swan walked into the Cullen household with Edward and a sprained hand. Carlisle examined the hand and fixed it up quickly, "Total misunderstanding. It's just a sprain, should heal fairly quickly."

Mariah smiled as she switched placed with Carlisle, taking Bella's hand carefully in hers as she used her magic to fix it completely, "Should heal quicker with a little magic involved." Bella's hand squirmed very slightly from the strange feel of the magic mending her.

Emmett asked, "Try to walk and chew gum at the same time, Bella?"

Bella shook her head with a smile, "I punched a werewolf in the face."

"Badass. You're going to be one tough little newborn," Emmett responded.

She joked, "Tough enough to take you on." Rosalie slapped her newspaper on a table and walked away quickly, unable to take much more of Bella.

Bella looked down slightly and Emmett told her, "Don't worry about it."

"Okay, any leads?" Edward asked.

Jasper responded with Althea on his hip, bouncing slightly as he said, "No sign of the intruder. But Victoria continues to make appearances."

"She's toying with us. Keeping us distracted," Carlisle spoke.

Jasper knew that was exactly what Victoria was doing. He had information straight from the source, but he couldn't tell anyone yet. So he kept his mouth shut and covered his thoughts with the matters that didn't concern his greater knowledge of the issue. So far, Edward hadn't found anything out.

He wanted to keep it that way until Y/N gave the all clear.

"From Seattle?" Emmett asked, referring to Carlisle's claim.

"Or the intruder. Or something else," Carlisle said, trying to make sense of the situation.

Edward spoke again, "Alice can keep tracking her decisions but we have to track her on the ground."

Tired of being ignored, Bella headed out to the deck after Rosalie. Jasper continued, ignoring Bella, "We've already cover the entire southern peninsula down to Quinault."

"We'll search the northwestern trail."

Jasper nodded, "And what of Y/N? Victoria did take her, after all."

Edward nodded, he knew full and well, "We find Victoria, we find Y/N." Jasper sighed and nodded, rocking Althea who had eventually fallen asleep in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. He put her to bed before returning to continue going over things with Edward and the rest of the coven.

~

Victoria delivered another blow to Y/N's face. Y/N made a small grunting sound before coughing up blood. Victoria kicked her, breaking a rib this time. Y/N cried in pain at that part, having broken ribs was no joke.

Victoria had been beating Y/N for the passed half hour. She came back to find her working on the spell with absolutely none of the injuries from before and was angered that she had gotten rid of them, giving her new ones to replace them.

But a broken rib was much worse than a broken arm.

Victoria bent down, pinching Y/N's face to make her look at her again. Y/N breathed heavily as Victoria told her, "When I hurt you, you keep them. Do this again and I'll give you more than a broken rib. Do you understand me?"

Y/N reluctantly nodded and Victoria left her be again. Now with a black eye, it was harder for Y/N to see. With a broken rib, she wasn't much better off. She was allowed to fix broken bones she needed, so healing the rib was okay.

She coughed up more blood after healing the bone, heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She wiped her mouth and turned to the grimoire painfully, the new injuries all over her body making it harder for her to move.

"Y/N?" Jasper voice came like a music when it echoed in her head.

Y/N tried to control her breathing as she whispered, even the little task painful for her since there was a lot of choking involved in the torture session with Victoria. "Hey, Jazz," she coughed at the end.

He asked concerned, "Are you alright? What happened?"

Y/N sighed, earning another cough, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

He refused to drop it as he asked, "What happened, Y/N?"

She hesitated before confessing, "Victoria beat me...again because I healed the wounds from before..."

"You had wounds before? She's torturing you?" Jasper asked, anger rising in his voice as he spoke.

Y/N winced at the tone he used, she could feel his anger from where she was. She said, "I don't want you to worry."

"I'm going to find you. Where are you?" Jasper demanded.

"No! You can't! I'm not ready yet," Y/N said.

Jasper shook his head, "I don't care about some damn spell, Y/N. I care about you, your my wife and I can't protect you if I don't know where you are."

Y/N sighed and told him, another lump in her throat as a few tears fell again, "If you try to come and get me, she'll just kill you and then me. I can't risk it. Trust me, I want nothing more than to return to you and Althea, but I can't yet. Let me do this first so that I can be with you."

Y/N gave up at the end and started crying, letting her tears fall. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I never meant to put you in this situation. If I never came along in the first place, you'd be safe."

He shook his head, "Don't talk like that. Just don't. Listen to me, Y/N." She listened as she tried to keep her tears away so she could hear.

He told her, "No matter what happens or has happened, I'm glad I met you, I'm glad you walked into that field that day. Without you, I would still be spiraling. You and Althea are the best things that have ever happened to me and there's nothing in all the world that could change that, do you hear me? I love you more than life itself and I will do anything to get you back to me."

Y/N took in a deep breath and nodded, "I love you, too."

"Y/N?" Said another voice, a familiar voice.

"Freya?" She questioned.

Freya smiled her fox smile and said, "Y/N! It's been too long! Where are you?"

Y/N spoke, "I'm not sure, nor could I tell you if I was. It's so great to hear your voice again, soul sister."

Freya smiled sadly before frowning. She could feel the connection between the links and it was weak, distant. "Your magic is draining," she pointed out.

Y/N nodded, "Venom."

Freya used the link Y/N had set up to share some of the magic she had with Y/N, giving her more strength, strength Y/N desperately needed. She sighed, a heavy and relieved sigh. It was like taking a breath of cool air after being stuck in a room with warm, thick air.

"Thank you, Freya," Y/N said with a small smile, wiping at her tears before wincing, remembering that her face was still busted up. Jasper sighed, "We've got to before people get too suspicious of where we went. We'll be back soon, promise."

Y/N nodded sadly, "Okay. Goodbye, I love you."

"I love you, too," Jasper responded.

Freya nodded, "I love you, Y/N. Goodbye."

Y/N's link gave out and she sighed before going to get back to work on that damned spell.


	16. Chapter 16

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up," Jessica announced, "Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case, princess."

There were scattered laughs around the auditorium. She continued, "When we were ten, they asked again and we answered - rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how 'bout this: who the hell knows?!"

The crowds hooted and cheered for that answer, sitting in their graduation gowns.

"This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, it's the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train, and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love - a lot. Major in philosophy because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be... we won't have to guess. We'll know... "

The crowd was more than pleased with that speech as they erupted in cheer. Jasper, on the other hand, only clapped half-heartedly. It was especially hard for him to be here without Y/N.

She had wanted to graduate since she got back at school. She wanted to walk down the stage with her gown and hat and receive her diploma. But now she couldn't do that because she was too busy trying to get rid of some supernatural enemy.

He sighed and the graduates started coming up for their diplomas. When her name was called and she didn't walk forward, they called it again.

"Y/N Y/L/N?" They announced.

The crowd looked around and sighed, one of the staff members stepped forward and whispered into their ear. After a moment, the person sighed and shook their head very slightly, calling the next name.

After the graduation, Jasper picked up Althea. She smiled up at him, grabbing his cap adorably and moving to put it in her head. The cap drooped over her eyes and she looked up at Jasper with a giggle. He laughed with her, unable to keep his smile away as she giggled at him.

Esme snapped a picture of them, smiling happily. Althea took the cap from her head and clumsily put it back on Jasper's head. He adjusted it so he could see again.

They left the parking lot, scattered "see you at the party" to kids who passed. They got back home and Alice was already started on the party with Cole helping halfway by force.

With the help of everyone, also halfway by force, they got the party set up in no time. Guests began arriving and the party started.

Althea was at the Residence for the night, being watched by Celene, Levi, Charlie, Seth, and Leah. The other witches decided it would be a good idea to join the party, but their familiars had to stay back so they didn't scare anyone away.

Jasper was in his room away from the party, not in much of the mood to mingle. He was studying any spell he could find that could help Y/N with her spell or her magic, at least.

Everyone, besides Carlisle and Esme who were in another room away from the party, was at the party. Cole had stopped by Jasper's room.

He knocked before opening the door. Jasper didn't look back, he knew who it was and was reviewing a spell.

"Hey, Jazz. You should come to the party. We're having a good time," Cole said with a shrug.

He shook his head, "I'm fine here, thanks. You go enjoy the party..."

Cole sighed, "You know, she wouldn't want you to have your nose stuck in that book. She'd want you to have fun."

"You talk like she's dead," Jasper said, stilling as he raised a brow.

Cole shook his head and sighed, "I don't mean to, I'm just trying to say... Come enjoy yourself."

Jasper shook his head, "I'll pass."

Cole sighed and started to turn around, "Okay, buddy." That's when they heard the voice of Alice at the party.

"I...need to talk to Nicolas and Jasper," she said.

She used Cole's full name, which was a little strange since she seemed to always say Cole or Nic.

Cole turned and took a step, but they both paused when another voice - Jacob Black - said, "Why don't you talk to me?"

They both snarled and sped into the room, appearing so quickly no one noticed. Jasper and Cole snarled on the other side of Jacob's arm, angry that their best friend and mate was being threatened by this _dog_.

Both their expressions are hard and lethal, which was strange on Cole's face - he was usually the calm and laid back one. To see him look so pissed and threatening was new.

Jasper growled, "I suggest you remove your arm. Before I do." Granted, Cole should have been the one to say this, but Jasper was more versed in threats than Cole was that he was given the chance to threaten first.

Cole added, "And I suggest you listen to him."

Jacob slowly, cautiously lowered the arm blocking Alice's path. She was quick to move to Cole's side, his arm wrapping around her and kissing her forehead.

"The decision's been made," Alice said.

"What's going on? You're not going to Seattle?" Bella asked.

Alice spoke, "No... They're coming here."

They gathered and retreated to a separate room away from the humans to talk. Emmett and Rosalie stayed in the party to keep from raising suspicion amongst the humans.

"How long?" Edward asked, looking at Alice as he watched the vision replaying in her head.

"They'll be here in four days," Alice responded.

"This could turn into a blood bath," said Carlisle, not wanting to envision the battle to come.

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked. Alice shrugged as she thought over that question, "I didn't see anyone I recognize. Maybe one..."

"I know his face. He's local, Riley Biers." He caught Bella's eye as she recognized the name, shaken. "He didn't start this," he continued.

"Whoever did is staying out of the action," Alice said.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision," Carlisle assumed.

Jasper spoke up, keeping his inside knowledge as far away from his mind as possible as he only used what the others knew, "Either way, the army is coming and there aren't enough of us to protect the town."

"Hold up. What damn army?" Jacob demanded. He was about to explode. Carlisle and Edward shared a look, debating whether they should tell him for not. Edward shook his head no, but Carlisle decided differently.

Carlisle told him, "Newborns. Our kind."

"What are they after?" Mariah asked, picking up as much information to use as possible. They only knew so much about the situation in Seattle.

Alice spoke, "They were passing around Bella's scent. A red blouse."

Eileen asked, "They're after Bella?"

"What the hell does this mean?" Jacob continued, he was so lost, Embry and Quil weren't much better. He followed as much as he could, which was very little since he didn't know much of the current situation.

"It means an ugly fight. With lives lost," Carlisle said. Jasper sucked in a small breath and let it out through his nose, shaking his head and looking back up at the rest of them.

The weight of it landed on all of them. There was a Jacob shared a sober look with Embry and Quil and an imperceptible nod.

"Alright... We're in," Jacob said.

Bella spoke quickly, "No. You'll get yourselves killed, no way."

"I wasn't asking for permission," Jacob told her.

Bella turned, "Edward."

Jacob argued before Edward could, "It means more protection for you."

Bella turned to him, "Jacob."

Carlisle stepped in, "Do you believe Sam will agree to...an understanding?"

Jacob shrugged, "As long as we get to kill some vampires."

Carlisle turned to Jasper, asking a question without asking, "Jasper?"

Jasper nodded, "They'll give us the numbers. And the newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge."

"We'll need to coordinate," Carlisle said.

Bella tried again, "Carlisle, they're gonna get hurt."

Carlisle said, "We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us. Alright?"

Jacob nodded, "Name the time and place."

Mariah shared a look with Eileen, they nodded and Eileen spoke, "We'll join you, as well."

Bella was getting tired of everyone joining in to risk their lives. "Eileen, you-"

She spoke up, her gentle voice no longer present as she spoke with a firmer tone, "Getting rid of these newborns is important. We're witches, pur job is to protect the humans and that's what we're going to do. It would be another thing off our plate."

Mariah nodded, "And maybe this army and Victoria are connected. Maybe by fighting the army, we'll kill two birds with one stone. We have to get out coven leader back, we have to get our friend back. There's no way we aren't helping."

"Celene and Levi will be more than glad to help," Eileen added, "They'd be remised if they didn't fight alongside family."

Carlisle nodded and they shared a look with Jasper. Edward glanced at him, narrowing his eyes a little.

When they suddenly grew wide for a split second before returning to normal, he looked away, his jaw clenched slightly.

Everyone discussed it further and then broke to return to the party until it ended. Edward, however, stayed back with Jasper. They stepped outside so they wouldn't be overheard by anyone.

Edward asked him, "You know?"

Jasper sighed and nodded, "Yes. I was hunting and Y/N's found me through this link. She told me what she knows."

"Why didn't you tell us? You don't think this could have helped?" Edward asked.

Jasper had to keep himself from snarling at his tone. Edward's anger and tone was putting Jasper on edge and making it harder for him not to attack. It wouldn't have been too much of a problem if Y/N was here.

Edward read this in his mind and calmed himself slightly, "I'm sorry." Though the apology was half-hearted, it did help.

Jasper took in a breath and answered, "Y/N told me to keep it secret. The more people who knew, the harder it would be to keep the spell secret. She had a feeling you would find out at some point and told me to ask you to keep the secret. We can't let the others know... We all depend on it."

Edward debated that in his head. This was valuable information that needed to be shared, but he was right. Looking into Jasper's mind was almost sight into her mind as well. He was right, she was right.

It had to be kept secret until it was done.  
Edward sighed and nodded, "Okay. I won't tell anyone. How far along is she on the spell?"

Jasper shrugged, "I...don't know. But she's getting close."

Edward nodded, "Alright. Let's get back before the other's worry."

Jasper nodded back, "Thanks."

He huffed very slightly and the two headed inside. Jasper had to admit, it was easier now that Edward knew as well. It wasn't just up to Jasper to keep the secret safe and he no longer had to guard his mind.

They'd be coming to Y/N soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Emmett was flung in the air, landing hard on his back before standing up quickly to face Jasper, the one who had thrown him. "Again," Emmett demanded. He was a sore losing and hated losing.

Everyone, with the exception of Edward and Bella, were watching them spar, analyzing the technique. They looked over for a second when they saw Bella and Edward arriving in the Volvo.

They left Althea in the care of the wolves over the boarder with Sam's mate, Emily. Levi was the one to drop her off.

Edward stopped when he was walking over, "They're here."

Out of the tree line, eight giant wolves come out with Levi, just as wary as the Cullens are. The witches, on the other hand, rolled their eyes at the vampire-werewolf conflicts.

Celene stepped forward with Charlie. As the creature witch, Celene had a little more power over them than the others. Wolves counted, even if they were _werewolves_.

Seth's eyes followed his imprint in his wolf form, pleased they were there. Levi stayed next to Leah, running his hands in her fur to calm her.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms," Edward said.

The witches knew that it was the _Cullens_ they didn't trust and not _them_. They met in peace with their pack only a few nights ago.

"They came. That's what matters," Carlisle pointed out.

Bella muttered, "Jake." She was looking at the reddish-brown wolf looking at her. They turned and saw the wolf give an almost smile, his tongue lolled out playfully. Charlie giggled a little, covering her mouth.

The big black wolf at the head - Sam - gave Jacob a sharp look and he straightened up again.

"Will you translate?" Carlisle asked Edward. However, Celene wasn't looking at him and didn't realize he was speaking to Edward.

Speaking to animals was a specialty of hers.

Carlisle moved slowly toward the pack and Sam stepped forward. "Jasper has experience with the newborns. He can teach us how to defeat them."

"They want to know-"

"'How do the newborns differ from you?'" Celene spoke, translating for the wolves. All eyes fell on her and she turned, "I'm a creature witch, I can speak with animals."

They turned to Levi and he nodded, "Yeah, this is basic witch stuff. I was talking to them in my way here..." They exchanged a glance sith everyone and continued.

"They're a great deal stronger than us," Carlisle explained, "because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life."

Celene nodded, her attention directed toward the wolves, "They understand and would like to proceed."

Carlisle nodded to Jasper to take over. He was initially uncomfortable with both the wolves and their attention, but he stepped forward, nonetheless.

"Carlisle's right," he started, "That's why they are created. A newborn army, doesn't need thousands like a human army. And no human army could stand against them. The two most important things to remember are, first..." he turned to them all, "Never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. The second... Never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that."

He gave a warning glance to a few people here and there, "And you will lose." Everyone straightened a little, taking his words to heart.

He turned to Emmett, "Emmett?"

He stepped forward, a smirk on his face as he got ready to fight. Jasper got in position, "Don't hold back."

"Not in my nature," he told him, his smirk growing.

Emmett charged at Jasper with impossible speed, but Jasper was a blur. Emmett lunged several times, but his strong arms grabbed at air. Jasper stopped long enough to say, "Never lose focus."

Emmett lunged again with similar results, until suddenly he froze - Jasper had him from behind, his teeth an inch from Emmett's throat.

There was an impressed rumble among the watching wolves. Seth and Leah had migrated over to Charlie and Levi, watching together.

The witches would have to squeeze in together as well, she needed to be able to fight as well.

Everyone took turns sparring with Jasper, besides the witches, or pairing off against each other. All the vampires were blurs as they went against each other.

Mariah, Levi, Celene, and Eileen managed to grab Cole, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie.

Watching them was an extraordinary thing. The witches moved with an inherent grace, using their magic and skill to fight.

Celene bowed politely, a cute little bow you'd usually only see from a child. Emmett came in for one of his bear-like lunges and Celene, who was a mouse compared to his size. When he got close, she used her magic to thrust herself into the air as she jumped, flipping over him and landing on his shoulders.

He grabbed at her, genuinely startled by the stunt she just pulled. Her hands were on either side of his head with them glowing, a spell at the ready.

She hopped down from his shoulders after a second, landing lightly on her feet. Emmett seemed impressed as he clapped a couple times, lifting her up back onto his shoulders.

She laughed and patted his head to let her down. He set her back on her feet and everyone snapped out of it, going back to their own partners.

Alice, wanting to see just how good the witches were, stepped over to Eileen. They exchanged a little bow, it was part of the witches mannerism to bow to your partner before a battle or fight.

Alice's eyes glazed over as they began, going against each other in their duel. Though, it was harder for her since she could only vaguely see the witches in her visions. But she managed glimpses.

Eileen was an aqua witch, which gave her advantage. Alice finally made a move and Eileen used her magic to make her feel like she was running through water.

Alice's legs got heavy and it slowed her down to a reasonable pace. Eileen disappeared in water herself and sunk into the ground, appearing behind Alice when she resurfaced and held a hand to the back of her head, emanating a glow to show that she had the upper hand.

Alice stopped and the spell dropped from her. She shook out her arms and legs to relieve them and turned around to face Eileen. "Nice," she said, high-fiving her.

They looked back as Jasper caught sight of Edward and Carlisle fighting. Edward smiled triumphantly when he had Carlisle down as he turned away.

"One more thing," Jasper started. Carlisle got up and tackled Edward to the ground. Jasper said with a slight roll of his eyes, "Never turn your back on your enemy."

They laughed lightly at the tackle and got back to work. After a while, they had to stop. Jasper wanted to get back to his baby and wanted to talk with Y/N for a little before it got too dark.

Edward read this in his mind and spoke to Bella," We're done for the day." Everyone started getting ready to head out.

Charlie and Levi went with the wolves and Eileen headed home with Celene and Mariah. Seth nudged Charlie with his nose and she smiled, rubbing the perfect spot behind his head. The only reason she was able tk was because she was allowed on Seth's back.

Bella sat on the hood of the Volvo. Jasper approached kicking the mud from his shoes; brushing dirt off. Bella looked at him as if for the first time.

"Jasper... Are you sure, there's nothing I can do to help?" She asked. She didn't want them to go out there by themselves for her.

To be fair, the witches were doing it less for her and more for family. But, in some ways, it was for her.

Jasper spoke, "Your presence alone, your scent will distract the newborns. Their hunting instinct will take over, drive them crazy."

"Good. I'm glad. Hey. How do you know so much about this?" She said.

Jasper answered with a little bit of a sigh, "I didn't have quite the same upbringing as my adopted siblings."

Hoping to end the conversation, he started to move away but she jumped off the Jeep, following him. He paused, seeing her inquiring look. He waited a beat before sighing and slowly rolling up a sleeve.

He showed her his scars, the half-crescent moon scars on his arms. Bell's eyes widened and she traced the scar on her hand, "Those bites are like mine."

Battle scars. All the training the Union Army gave me...was useless against the newborns. Still, I never lost a fight."

"This has happened during the Civil War?" He nodded as he started to walking. She walked apace with him.

"I was the youngest major in the Texas cavalry. All without having seen any real battle."

"Until..."

"Until I met a certain immortal. Maria," he said, "I was riding back to Galveston... after evacuating a column of women and children. When I saw her... I immediately offered her my aid."

Jasper stopped walking, the painful memory washing over him. He wished Y/N was there to comfort him like she was before. Bella moved to a fallen log and sat. Bella asked, "Maria was creating an army?"

"They were very common in the South. And cost a brutal battles for territory," Jasper told her, shaking it off.

"Maria won them all. She was smart, careful. And she had me. I was the second in command. My abilities to control emotions served her well. I trained her newborns. An endless occupation since she never let them live beyond their first year. It was my job to dispose of them. I could feel everything they felt.

"I thought what Maria and I had was love. But I was her puppet. She pulled the strings. I didn't know there was another way... Until I found Alice. Now she'd seen me coming, of course."

"Kept me waiting long enough," Alice said, walking over and friendly kissing his cheek. "My apologies," Jasper told her with a smile.

"I don't know what would have happened without her," he told her, remembering the first time they met.

She nodded, "And you'll never have to be that again. If not with my help, than by Y/N's."

Cole came up next to her, wrapping an arm around her form and picking her up bridal style. She giggled and kissed him sweetly.

Bella looked away, taking in the story. Jasper sighed and went back to the car, patting the hood. "I'm going to get Althea," he told them, getting in the car and heading out.

He drove the car to the house and headed toward the boarder to meet the wolves. Charlie held Althea's hand as they walked to the boarder.

She picked her up and they teleported across. Jasper held his hands out with a smile toward Althea. She smiled and said, "Daddy!"

He grabbed her and said, "Hey, sugar. How was your day?"

"It was fun. Emiwy made muffins," Althea said happily. Jasper chuckled lightly, "That's great. Tell me more."

They all walked toward the house as Althea continued to tell Jasper about her day with Emily. It seemed she had a lot of fun and he had to remember to thank Emily for it.

-

Later on, he took Althea to go talk to Y/N. He stood in the same spot as always, waiting for the link to find him.

So he sat and waited, listening closely for the voice in his head.

And he waited.

And he waited.

But it didn't come. He sighed, "Y/N?"

Nothing. He sighed and turned to Althea, who gave him a sad look. He kissed her forehead, "Come on."

"Is Mommy otay?" Althea asked, her eyes peering up at him.

Jasper hesitated. He didn't know if Y/N was okay and he didn't want to lie to her. So he simply told her, "I don't know yet. I hope. We'll come by tomorrow to check, okay?"

She nodded and they walked back to the house. Althea was getting tired anyway, she needed to get home for bedtime.

Y/N wasn't necessarily hurt. Or recently hurt, at least. The spell was in progress, she was getting the ingredients together and reviewing the spell. She needed all the magic she could get, so she couldn't talk to Jasper.

If he brought Freya next time, maybe she'd be able to channel some, but she didn't want to put that pressure on her.

The spell was almost complete, she needed to focus.


	18. Chapter 18

"If you're stalling," Victoria began.

Y/N shook her head. It was almost time for them to go. Tomorrow, the newborns would be facing the Cullens.

"I'm not. Putting the spell in progress takes a while. It will be done in...maybe four hours?" She told her.

Victoria growled, "You have three. Get it done."

"I can't do three, Victoria," she tried.

"You can and you will or you'll be missing an arm," she warned.

Y/N sighed and closed her eyes to get to the spell. She peered up at the crow cleaning his feathers next to her. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

She focused on putting the ingredients together. The crow went last. She'd be working for an hour and a half with the ingredients. The spoken spell part took forever because she would need to talk with the ancestors for permission to complete spell. It was going to take longer without her familiar.

When everything was put together carefully, she sighed and turned to the crow. She held her hands out, "Come here."

The crow hopped into her hands and cawed quietly. Y/N wiped at her tear and told it, "I'm sorry."

The crow tilted its head and she closed her eyes, snapping its neck quickly. A broken cry came from her as she did it. She let out a shaky breath and got rid of her tears. She couldn't have them for the next part of the spell.

She cut into a small part of the crow and dripped it into the bowl, making sure the get the right amount of blood in the bowl.

" _Y/N_?"

That wasn't Jasper's voice.

Y/N perked up a little and went through the link, " _Freya_?"

The fox replied, " _Are you performing the spell_?"

" _I am_ ," Y/N said.

The familiar didn't answer. A moment later, she was standing in front of Y/N, though it was just an illusion, it was all she needed.

Y/N smiled at her familiar, "Freya." She had to be quiet, she couldn't risk Victoria hearing her.

Freya sat down and smiled a fox smile, "Channel my magic."

Y/N smiled and thanked her. She took in a breath, then blew it out slowly. She did this a few times to build up a suitable breath pattern.

She closed her eyes and started chanting the spell, pulling the magic from her memory before she finally started saying it on impulse. Magic flashed behind her eyelids and she was overtaken by it.

She opened her eyes again, now standing in a dark area with five witches and three warlocks around her.

The head of the ancestral witches spoke, "Mother Y/N Y/L/N, member of the French Quarter Coven and leader of the Forks Coven."

Technically, they were right about the 'mother' part - and that's without Althea in mind. When you become the head of a coven, it doesn't matter your age, you are automatically the mother or father of the coven and it becomes part of your title.

So Y/N _was_ Mother Y/N.

She nodded, "Grandmothers, Grandfathers." It was respect and manners that said the ancestors would be named 'Grandmother' and 'Grandfather' if they are passed on and leaders in their life.

They nodded to them and one of the warlocks asked, "Why have you come to see us?"

Y/N took in a breath and spoke, "I have been taken captive by the vampire Victoria. I've been in captivity for...a few weeks now. My mate and coven killed hers because she was threatening us. As her revenge, she tortured me and wants me to perform a necromancy spell to bring her mate from the dead."

"You mean to perform a necromancy spell for the enemy?"

"Have you lost your mind, young witch?"

"That will not happen!"

Y/N spoke quickly, "I don't mean to go through with her plan. I said she wants me to, not that I would."

"So you came to us hoping we would take care of it?" The head with asked.

Y/N shook her head, "No, Grandmother. I came to ask permission to complete the spell to destroy her. I mean to kill Victoria."

"You could do that with a snap of your fingers. Why come to us?" A warlock asked.

"Because my magic is running low. I'm having to channel my familiar, the vixen Freya, to perform the spell. I can't use as much power as I would like to and I need to be able to stall so she doesn't know I'm lying to her. I could end up dead and my coven can't handle that right now," Y/N spoke.

The witches exchanged a glance, trying to figure out what to do.

Y/N moved to her knees, kneeling in front of them, "I come to ask permission to complete my spell. We kill her and her newborn army-"

"Newborn army?"

"Yes, she and her false mate have created an army to destroy my coven. If we kill the army, it leaves just her and we've faced her before, it's difficult. She hold the gift of self-preservation. My coven will be destroying their army tomorrow, I need to take care of her. With this spell, I can do that."

Y/N inhaled and grabbed her arm. Freya appeared next to her, "Victoria is back."

Y/N hadn't realized how long they'd been in here. Time passes differently with the ancestors. "Please, I need it now, or she'll kill me and my family. I have a daughter, I can leave her."

The witches sighed and joined hands. They gave her the permission she needed as they changed the spell. Y/N was forced back out of her head and back to the room where Victoria had her fingers digging in her arm.

Y/N screamed but fought through the pain, finishing the spell. A bright flashed pushed Victoria away and the spell was bound to a small object. It looked like an ornament, it was plan in design but it had the color of bloody red.

Y/N caught her breath, glancing at the familiar visible to only her in a silent thank you. Freya reluctantly nodded and disappeared.

Y/N looked at the ornament and picked it up, "Break this over the snow tomorrow when you're ready. It will release the spell and James will live again."

Victoria snatched the ornament and a smile came to her lips. She glanced at Y/N and left quickly, reveling in her victory as she stared at the ornament.

Y/N looked at her arm and flicked her wrist, stopping the bleeding so she didn't pass out. She leaned her head against the wall and allowed herself a few minutes of rest before cleaning up.

-

Later on that day, Jasper visited to make sure Y/N was alright. He heard word from Freya that she performed the spell.

" _Y/N? Y/N, are you there_?" He called, searching for the link. He would be heading out to the Rendezvous spot with his family soon. He needed to check on her first.

He'd have a better grasp on her at the point, though. It was close to where she was being held.

" _Jasper, are you okay_?" She asked, her voice relieved and happy to hear him.

He sighed, " _Y/N. Yeah, I'm okay. Are you? Are you hurt_?"

She let out a breathy, humorless laugh, " _Define hurt_."

He bowed his head and sat down against a tree, " _We'll come for you tomorrow. You'll be safe at home again._ "

Y/N nodded, " _Just...be careful._ "

He nodded as well, taking in a breath, " _You, too. We'll be there soon. Don't worry._ "

" _I love you, Jasper,_ " she told him gently.

" _I love you, too, darlin'_ ," he replied. Y/N hesitated before stopping the link.

She was hurt. Victoria had decided to punish her a little for taking so long to do the spell. But she was a little more merciful since she did have the spell.

Y/N was sitting here with busted up legs and arms, she had claw marks and a broken arm - though she was pretty sure it was shattered. She wasn't allowed to heal it, or she'd be worse off.

It hurt to move, so she just sat there.

Sometimes being a witch sucked. Being thrown around, tortured, hunted, and slaughtered.

Just a witch's luck.

It did have it good parts, though.

There was the magic, the family, the friends. Being a witch wasn't all bad, it was sad some witches didn't even get to live the life. Whether it was being killed or not able to perform magic at all through fear of being killed, some witches didn't live the life.

Being a witch was hard. It was painful, sorrowful, regretful. It was filled with distrust, hate, and fear.

But it had it's love and friendship - and hope. That was something they needed, it was something she had.

Hope was frail, but it was hard to break. Y/N knew that and she would need it.

-

Victoria kicked her leg, waking Y/N up quickly. She winced at the pain in her body, she was sore and bleeding again.

"Come on, time to go," Victoria said, making her stand as she roughly pulling her to her feet. Y/N winced and whimpered at the pain.

Victoria walked out of the room, making Y/N follow her. She ordered the newborns not to attack her.

She made her use a spell so she'd be able to travel with them. They were going by water.

The trip was long, restless, and painful. The snow had come and it was cold now, too. She was in immense pain and the newborns were dying to sink their teeth in her.

After a few hours, they arrived. Y/N was in pain from the trip, but that didn't stop Victoria. She dropped her off somewhere and sternly told her to stay.

It's not like she would be moving, she didn't know if she could anymore.

Victoria and the newborns left her, close enough for the newborns to know if she tried to escape, but still having her hidden away from the others.

The Cullens and witches, with the exception of Edward, Bella, and Charlie, stand ready in the field for the army. They listened silently, Alice watching her vision closely.

After a moment, the whole newborn army blitzed out of the woods and into the field. They could see the frenzy in their eyes along with their rabid thirst as they followed the scent of Bella's blood. But the scent trail ended there. The newborns looked around, confused.

Suddenly something bolted from the trees with lightning speed and tackled a newborn. The other newborns spun to find a lethal-looking Jasper in a crouch beside his victim's body.

They rushed at Jasper but three of them go down, tackled by Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett and Alice. Out of nowhere lunged Sam in his wolf form, flanked by two wolves. They tore a newborn to pieces and four other wolves dove into the fray.

A couple newborns came up behind an unsuspecting wolf, meaning to pull a sneak attack.

They were interrupted as their heads were sliced from their bodies with a blade made with water. The wolf turned around to see Eileen, standing there with a slight pant.

The wolf nodded to her and she nodded back, getting back into the fight.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ah!" Mariah yelled, her hand grasping her arm. "I've been bit!" She yelled to the witches. A few of the Cullens turned around, but continued fighting.

Merida, now the size of an anaconda for the battle, darted at the newborn. She sunk her fangs in his shoulder and gave him her venom. He fell and died instantly, familiar venom was nothing to mess with.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked as he took down a newborn with Esme.

Mariah nodded and looked at the wound. Merida used her tail to move her hand away and used her magic to heal the wound. Mariah thanked her and looked up as a few of the newborns turned to her at the smell of her intoxicating witch blood.

She took a step back and a bunch of them lunged for her. Jasper and the witches took them down quickly. Jasper sped over, picked up Mariah and Merida, and carried them away in less than five seconds.

"Will you be able to fight?" He asked her, concerned.

She shook her head, "No, vampire venom drains witch magic. I can't fight..."

He nodded and told her, "Stay here until this is over. I don't want you getting hurt."

Mariah sighed and nodded, sitting on the ground. She felt bad she couldn't help anymore, but she wouldn't argue. Besides, Merida would keep her company.

Jasper came back to see Ella ripping a newborn in half.

How?

Ella was no longer her normal house cat, she was now a white lion. It was terrifying and amazing at the same time.

He got back into the fight. Freya was pouncing on a newborn when another came to kill her from behind. Jasper came by and tore its head off, tossing it to the side.

She spoke, "Thanks."

"No problem," Jasper told her.

Camille was on the lookout with Seth. As much as she wanted to help in the fight, to keep her witch safe, she had wings and could easily search for Victoria - who was headed straight toward Edward and Bella.

Anyone who thought a large cheetah wasn't too much of a threat against newborns should have thought twice.

As a familiar, she was faster than normal. So she was currently taking down five newborns at once. Levi applauded her and jumped on her back, going with her to take out some more vampires.

Copper should have been home with Charlie, but he refused to stay home while her family risked their lives. He would keep her safe, even if it meant marching into battle.

He may be a sack of potatoes, but he was still a bear.

He grabbed a newborn by the throat in his mouth and crushed his neck, ripping its head off. He was crazed and powerful in battle and everyone knew why having a bear as a familiar was as helpful as it was - even if they all tended to be lazy.

Sam and Jacob charged a newborn, each wolf grabbed an arm in the mouths and rip.

Paul was surrounded by three newborns; Emmett came to his aid. They shared a look, a battlefield rapprochement.

Carlisle and Esme moved in on a newborn, but she backed up frightened, she was just a girl. They shared a look and relaxed their attack stance, trying to calm her, talk to her.

Alice darted from newborn to newborn, not even looking at them, knowing their next move. She swept their feet, keeping them off balance, confusing them. Cole was a step behind her, trying to give her cover.

A newborn took note of Cole's protective actions. Thenewborn appeared behind Cole and bit his shoulder. Alice spun, flinging the newborn to Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle who killed him. Alice tended to Cole and scolded, "I can take care of myself."

He chuckled lightly, "Doesn't mean I won't help." She scoffed and continued to help him.

Mariah sat out, folding her arms as she tried to feel for her magic. She didn't like sitting out, she wanted to help, she needed to help her family.

She stood and Merida hissed, scolding her, "Mariah, sssit back down."

"Hush, Merida, I'm just walking," Mariah told her gently. The snake shrunk back to her normal size and Mariah let her sit on her shoulders.

She walked, avoiding the battlefield. She needed to do something.

She stopped as she heard a small whimpering. Merida hissed and her eyes glazed over, getting ready to fight. Mariah put the mark on her forehead to calm her familiar, she whispered, "You're fine."

The whimpering stopped and someone called, "M...Mariah?"

She knew that voice.

Mariah ran over and covered her mouth as she saw Y/N, busted up and bleeding. "Y/N! Oh my God, are you okay?"

She ran over, getting to her knees and inspecting her wounds. There were so many. She asked, "Why are they so puffy?"

"We traveled by water, they may have gotten a little soaked," she said in between breaths.

"Why haven't you healed these? They're bad," Mariah asked frantically.

Y/N spoke, "If I heal them, I get more. Victoria, and I'm almost out of magic. I can barely walk."

Mariah spoke, "I'll stay with you. When the battle is over, we'll take you home and you'll be safe. Alright?"

"Alright."

-

"She knew you'd be with me," Edward spoke to Bella.

Bella said, "She found us."

Edward listened carefully and added, "She's not alone."

Riley stepped out of the woods. Bella immediately recognized him and is taken aback. Riley edged closer, watching Edward's every move as they both carefully position themselves.

Edward mumbled to Bella, "They brought Y/N. She's close." Bella seemed relieved by that news.

"Riley...listen to me," Edward started, "Victoria's just using you to distract me. But she knows I'll kill you."

Riley hesitated, surprised to be addressed. Edward continued, "In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore."

Victoria emerged from the woods, forming a triangle with Riley with Bella and Edward at the apex. She spoke, "Don't listen, Riley. I told you about their mind tricks."

Edward said, "I can read her mind, so I know what she thinks of you."

"He's lying."

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James. It's the only thing she cares about. Not you."

She itched at that name, her hand almost reaching for the ornament in her jacket. Riley began to hesitate, glancing at Victoria. She told him, "There's only you. You know that."

Riley focused back on Edward, positioning himself to attack. Victoria's eyes burrowed into Bella's with bloodlust, revenge. Edward spoke, "Think about it. You're from Forks, you know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you."

Riley faltered ever so slightly, doubt seeping into his mind. But Victoria's face was convincingly emotional. Victoria told him, "Riley...don't let him do this to us. You know I love you."

Riley needed to believe her, his resolve returned. He looked back at Bella and Edward, waiting a beat before saying, "You're dead."

Riley charged toward Edward, who doesn't move because he knows Seth is close. He leapt from the cliff above to land on Riley, taking a chunk out of Riley's hand.

Riley roared with fury and pain as Seth circled back for another attack. While Seth kept Riley on the defense, Edward started toward Victoria.

She backed toward the trees. Edward saw she was about to escape and darted into her path. Edward spoke, "You can escape. You always do. But you won't get another chance like this again."

Victoria hissed at him, backing further away. "You want her. You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James... When I tore him to pieces... When I turned him into ash... When I turned him into nothing."

Victoria finally erupted and charged at Bella, but Edward never let her get close. He intercepted her and they rolled down the hill in a death grip. Bella watched the battle, desperate to help.

Meanwhile Riley kicked Seth hard against the cliff. Sharp shards of rock fell around Bella. Seth, battered, went down and Riley spun toward Bella.

Edward now had to protect Bella from both vampires, and he does with impressive skill. With lightning fast speed, he bolted to Riley, kicking him back, and then darted to Victoria, smashing into her.

As Seth struggled to rise, Riley joined Victoria's battle providing her with the tiny advantage she needed. Riley tackled him to his knees, Victoria grabbed Edward from behind.

Bea grabbed a sharp piece of slate and plunged the shard downward, stabbing her arm. Blood immediately flowed dripping bright red onto the white snow. Riley spun toward Bella, the scent made him wild. Victoria caught the smell; her head whipped toward Bella.

Edward seized the moment and flipped Victoria over his head, across the clearing and into a tree, breaking it in two. Edward spun on Riley, who's still bedazzled by the blood.

A sound like metal tearing filled the air as, suddenly, Riley's screaming. His arm was torn off by Edward, who tosses the arm aside and bolts back to Victoria.

Seth, recovered, leapt up, tackling Riley and dragging him screaming into the woods. Riley yelled, "Victoria! Victoria!"

She ignored him, her eyes trained on Edward. She pulled the ornament from her jacket, holding it out beside her with a deadly hold.

She spoke, "James and I will have our revenge."

Edward's eyes widened as he instinctively went to shield Bella. Victoria crushed the ornament in her hand and the ingredients that were inside came spilling out with a mess of blood and herbs on the ground.

She let out a scream, a loud one that Bella had to cover her ears to soften. The spell took Victoria, the magic wrapping around her quickly, seeping into her skin.

She yelled in rage and pain, "Y/N!"

The magic began to take its effect, slowly and painfully turning her skin into ash before them until that's all she was.

Bella and Edward watched in shock and disbelief. The air is still and silent as they stare at the pile of ash in the snow.

"What just happened?" Bella asked, still confused.

Edward's lip twitched as he said, "Y/N fooled Victoria."

Seth came from behind the trees, treading over to the two. Edward turned to him as he listened to his mind. "Alice needs us to go."

He turned to her, "Now."

-

Mariah had gotten word through Camille that the battle had ended. She picked up Y/N, her arm wrapped around her shoulder as she helped her to the field with the others.

Halfway back, Jasper caught their scent. He caught _her_ scent.

He disappeared from the field, leaving everyone confused. He stopped in front of Mariah and Y/N. She smiled slowly, a wide, bright smile that put the sun to shame.

"Jasper!" She exclaimed, moving to hold her arms open for him. She couldn't, however, she was too hurt to removed Maria's aid.

Jasper looked as if he was about to cry as he charged for her, wrapping his arms around her carefully but securely. She cried into his shoulder as she hugged him back the best she could.

"I missed you so much," she cried.

Jasper spoke, "I missed you, too." He pulled back, "You're hurt. Why didn't you tell me how badly?"

She sighed, "I didn't want to worry you."

He saw the pain in her eyes and put the topic to the side. He spoke, "I'm glad you're back."

"I am, too," she told him with a smile, "The spell worked. Victoria is dead."

Jasper smiled more and picked her up bridal style to carry her back to the sight. The family crowded her, worried and happy to see her.

Freya rushed over, shrinking as she ran. She jumped up into the air and landed on Jasper's shoulder, maneuvering around to see her.

"Y/N!"

"Freya! I'm so glad to see you!" Y/N told her from Jasper's arms, putting her behind her ear.

"Can you heal her?" Mariah asked.

Freya shook her head sadly, "They're too bad."

Carlisle caught sight of her wounds and spoke, "These are very bad. We need to get you back as soon as possible."

Alice's eyes glazed over as she spoke, "Wait." All attention turned to her in an instant.

"The Volturi are coming," she said.

They continued burning the bodies and Y/N saw the newborn from before. The one who was a witch.

She looked sadly at her. Y/N spoke, "Are you alright? You're not hurt?"

She shook her head. Y/N asked, "What's your name?"

She answered shyly, "Bree... I'm sorry what happened to you."

"Dont worry," Y/N was quick to reassure, "I'm glad you helped me. Thank you."

She nodded and explained briefly to the questioning eyes, everyone except the witches who had picked it up. "Bree was a witch before she was turned."

Carlisle and Esme glanced at her before turning back to Y/N.

"Can you stand?" Jasper asked.

Y/N bit her lip, unsure of that. "I can try," she said. Jasper hesitantly lowered her to her feet, helping her stand up.

Y/N almost tripped a little but managed to stand with Jasper's help.


	20. Chapter 20

Edward and Bella came from the trees then, happy to see Y/N. Edward asked, "How long?"

"A few minutes, maybe ten?" Alice said, looking at her vision. Cole put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"They timed their arrival well," Rosalie commented.

"Probably hoping the newborns took a few of us out," Emmett commented.

Edward stopped as he saw someone by the fire, "What's she doing here?" Bella looked to the fire, by which cowered Bree.

"We offered her safe haven if she stopped fighting, she took it," Esme told him.

Carlisle spoke, "The pack needs to leave. The Volturi won't honor a truce with the werewolves."

"Eileen, Mariah, Celene, Levi, go with them. They don't know I have a coven, I want to keep it that way," Y/N told them.

Celene shook her head, "No way we're leaving you, Y/N. We're with you till we bite it."

Y/N sighed, "Please. They may want to recruit me, but seeing that I have a coven... They might want to kill you more."

"We're not leaving," Eileen told her.

"Mariah, you can't stay. You don't have your magic," she tried.

Mariah shrugged, "I'm still a witch with a familiar."

Y/N sighed, they weren't leaving. Stubborn witches would stay until they died.

"Where's Jacob?" Bella asked.

Edward spoke and pointed, "There..."

Jacob emerged. Bella sighed with enormous relief. He saw her as well, starting toward her. But, suddenly, he heard a vicious snarl coming from behind him in the woods. He spun around quickly to see a light grey wolf, Leah, cornering one last male newborn who was hiding.

Leah charged, but it wasn't a good one. Edward yelled, "Leah, don't!"

"Leah!" Levi yelled. He charged forward to use his magic.

The male newborn maneuvered out of her way, spinning and grabbing her ruff. He fiercely yanked her off her paws but Jacob leapt on the newborn, tackling him.

They rolled into the clearing, where Jacob bit a piece of his face off. But the male newborn got his arms around Jacob and crushed him. Jacob howled in agony.

Levi almost snarled himself, using his magic to rip the head from the newborn. Edward and Carlisle appeared at Jacob's side. Bella raced across the field to reach Jacob.

Jacob shifted into a human, naked, grotesquely twisted and broken, and barely able to breathe. Carlisle quickly examined him as he writhed in pain. Edward steadied him, gripping his hand, "Hold on, Carlisle is gonna take care of you."

Carlisle spoke, "The bones on the right half of his body are shattered."

Eileen rushed over and used her magic to see if she could heal him. "I can't do it yet. We'll have to wait, there's no time right now."

Jacob, in excruciating pain, squeezed Edward's hand. Bella reached them, dropping to her knees beside Jacob. She stroked his face, trying to comfort him.

"Jacob, you idiot! I had it!" She yelled, angrily rushing over to his side.

She was stopped by a bark from Sam, "Leah!"

Levi came to her quickly, relieved she was okay. He hugged her quickly and made sure she wasn't hurt. "I'm okay, I'm okay," she told him.

"I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in. It's already starting," Carlisle said. Eileen added, "I can only heal the bones then."

Edward told him, "We need to get him out of here. We're not gonna win a fight with the Volturi."

Sam spoke, "We'll take him back to Billy's."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Carlisle said.

"Hang in there, Jake. We got you," Bella told him, a quiet reassuring. Jacob cried out in pain as the pack lifted him. Bella agonized as she watched them disappear into the woods. She and Edward exchanged a look of shared concern.

Y/N turned to her witches, "Go now-" She breathed in sharply through her teeth as she moved her foot the wrong way. She almost fell to her feet, but Jasper was there to keep propping her up. He kissed her forehead, "We'll get you healed."

She nodded and turned to the witches, "Go."

"It's too late," Alice spoke, "They're here."

Y/N let out a sigh and the witches good with the Cullens, their familiars in the trees as they waited, with the exception of Freya. They already met Freya, it would be nothing new to see them.

They move in a protective stance around Bella, and annoyingly around Mariah as well. She rolled her eyes but didn't protest.

A few Volturi members came from the trees, Jane, Demetri, Felix, and Alec. Jane spoke, "It appears you've done our work for us."

Their eyes quickly travel around the pack and the vampires hissed at the witches standing there, with the exception of Y/N. They instinctively went into their defensive stance, it was their instinct to kill witches.

Fun.

Y/N spoke up, doing everything she could to make sure she didn't show how badly hurt she actually was. She needed to seem powerful even if she was low on magic.

"They are a part of my coven. They will not harm you unless you harm them," she spoke, using as big a voice she could to show off her position.

The vampires returned rather quickly to their normal state and Jane spoke, "Forgive us. It's in our nature to kill you."

That was straight forward. Y/N nodded simply, not bothering to say something else.

She assessed the wreckage behind them from the newborns, "Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact."

Carlisle answered, "We were lucky."

Jane was quick to look at them and spoke, "I doubt that." She looked over the witches again, "I suppose the witches' power helped?"

Y/N nodded, "Yes, it did."

The coven wouldn't speak unless they had to. It was another part of being a witch. When in situations like this, the leader said everything and the coven spoke when needed.

"It appears we missed and entertaining fight," Alec spoke.

"Yes. It's not often we're rendered unnecessary," Jane said.

Edward spoke up, "If you'd arrived a half hour ago, you would've fulfilled your purpose."

Jane simply replied, "Pity."

Jane then saw Bree crouched by the fire, "You missed one."

Y/N grew a little more protective. It was her duty to protect witches and Bree still counted.

Carlisle spoke, "We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender."

"That wasn't yours to offer," Jane told him firmly.

Y/N spoke up, seemingly out of impulse, "Nor is it yours to take away." Jane looked at her quickly, a seemingly sinister look in her eye.

And it wasn't. Bree was a witch, her rights were with the witches.

Jasper spoke in a low voice, "Y/N."

She looked up at him, ready to protest. But she couldn't, she saw the genuine fear in his eyes that she could get hurt again. Y/N sighed and kept her mouth shut.

"Why did you come?" Jane asked Bree.

Before Bree could answer, Jane focused her power, sending an invisible searing current through Bree's body.

Bree screamed in pain. Bella flinched, Y/N clenched her jaw, the witches turned away, and Esme quickly stepped up.

"They came to destroy us - to kill Bella," she said.

Jane ignored Esme, continuing her torture and enjoying it, "Who created you?"

"You don't need to do that. She'll tell you anything you want to know," Esme said, desparate to end the torture.

Jane stopped her focus on Bree and said, "I know."

Y/N clenched her fists, ignoring the pain in her hand. Freya, stood beside Jasper, soundlessly growled. They could almost hear the light growling and hissing coming from the trees where the familiars stood.

Carlisle put a hand on Esme's shoulder and Y/N quickly told Freya to calm herself before the other familiars tried to attack.

Bree was finally able to answer, "I don't know! Riley wouldn't tell us! He said our thoughts weren't safe!"

Jane sent another current of pain through her body and Esme was about to say something. Edward spoke instead, "Her name was Victoria. Perhaps you knew her."

Bree's pain abruptly ceased. Jane faced Edward with an innocent smile that's somehow unnerving. The other three Volturi are suddenly positioned behind Jane. Bella planted herself firmly at Edward's side.

The air was tense. It could have turn bad, fast. Carlisle interceded with great and purposeful calm, "Edward. If the Volturi had knowledge of Victoria, they would've stopped her. Isn't that right, Jane?"

Jane just looked at Carlisle. After a long beat, she spoke again, "Of course." She turned to Bree again and simply said, "Felix."

Felix smirked slightly and headed for Bree. Esme panicked as she spoke up, "She didn't know what she was doing. We'll take responsibility for her. Give her a chance."

Jane turned to her sharply, "The Volturi don't give second chances. Keep that in mind. Caius will be interested to know that she's still human."

Bea spoke, "The date is set."

Jane was ever so slightly taken aback by Bella's confidence. Her look lingered on her. Edward stood ready to defend her. But Jane turned back to Felix, "Take care of that, Felix. I'd like to go home."

Jane turned to Y/N, "I would also like to know what happened to you? You don't look so good."

Y/N went to speak, but Jasper spoke first, "Victoria. Y/N is also the one who disposed of her."

"And how did you do that with injuries like that?" Jane asked.

"A spell that killed her and turned her to ash," Y/N said, adding a pinch of superiority to her voice just so that Jane didn't continue questioning her.

Jane took the hint as she nodded, "Of course. Aro also wanted me to remind you, the offer is still on the table for you to join us."

"And my answer is still no," Y/N spoke.

Everyone was starting to grow concerned. Y/N was just talking back to Jane like she couldn't end them right there. But she had a coven behind her, vampire and witch - and the familiars were standing by in case something happened.

But they couldn't afford a war with the Volturi.

But it seemed Jane wouldn't start one. Y/N was a strong witch, it was evident in the way she spoke and carried herself, even if she was injured as bad as she was. She was also immune to Jane's powers _because_ she was a witch.

She wouldn't risk it.

"Very well," she said, "Felix."

Felix, with his enormous strength, easily tore Bree from limb to limb. The witches winced at it, they felt they were betraying a fellow witch. Y/N didn't flinch though, she couldn't afford to. She pulled the power play and needed to keep it.

Bree's screams quickly ceased, though the metallic screeching sound continued. Felix finished up, throwing her remains into the fire and it rose.

"Thank you, Felix. Until next time," Jane said, to the coven.

She glanced at Bella and the witches one last time before turning and leaving with the others on her tail.

They stood strong together until they were completely gone. The familiars came from the trees and embraced their witches, with the exception of Cooper who just plopped tiredly on the ground.

Y/N's legs gave out again and Jasper picked her up bridal style again. She spoke, "This really hurts."

He kissed her forehead, "We'll get you home. Just rest for now."

Eileen walked over and gave Y/N a quick smile. Y/N sighed and nodded, settling into Jasper's arms and allowing Eileen to put a sleeping spell over her.

It was the first real sleep she had in weeks.


	21. Chapter 21

Carlisle had come back from the Reservation with Eileen after helping Jacob. When he got back to the house, he went to fix up Y/N.

As he cleaned and stitched up her multiple injuries, Eileen used her magic to see how well they could be healed.

Carlisle was looking at her arm, which indeed had been shattered. He sighed and said, "I'll have to rebreak them, it started healing in the wrong places."

Eileen used her spell to calm the pain before Carlisle started. It made it way easier to bear, but it still hurt a little.

Freya was curled in her lap, sleeping better than she had been since she had her witch back. Carlisle finished stitching up the last one and sat back to let Eileen handle the rest, since Mariah was still out.

Carlisle spoke, "Your injuries should be healed quickly, but your arm will have to heal without the magic to keep the risk of healing wrong low. You should be fine."

Y/N smiled, "Thank you, Carlisle, Eileen."

He smiled back, "It was no problem, Y/N. We're glad to have you back."

Y/N laid her head on the back of the couch and let out a sigh. "Y/N," Jasper said, walking into the room again.

She turned around to see Jasper holding Althea. She smiled a big, happy smile and Althea returned it.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed, holding her hands out as she wiggled in Jasper's hold. He set her down on her feet and she darted over to her mother, hugging her tightly.

"Careful," Carlisle warned, Y/N was still hurt.

Y/N hugged her back, ignoring whatever pain she was getting from it. "Thea, I missed you so much!"

"Y/N!" Y/N turned around and saw Charlie in the room as well with Seth standing at the door.

She held her arms open for the little witch who came running over, carefully hugging her as to not hurt her.

"Charlie," Y/N said, relieved to see the girl again.

Charlie smiled, "You're back! I'm so glad you're back."

Celene went to the window, holding her hand out. Camille was on it a second later and she announced as she cleaned her feathers, "Mother Romina said she's glad your back and she will be visiting again soon to check up on everyone and everything."

She hopped down from Celene's hand and onto the stand by the window where she decided to perch so she could sleep.

Y/N took note and went back to the little reunion. Charlie asked sadly, "You weren't hurt too badly, were you?"

Y/N thought over her answer and settled with, "I'm better than I was."

Charlie decided to accept that answer instead of questioning further. "I'm glad you're back."

"I am, too," she replied.

Y/N put Althea in her lap, kissing her cheek. "So how were you when I was away?"

Althea thought, as if she was trying to remember what she did. "I went to Jacob's house and they told us stories. Oh, Emiwy made muffins!"

Y/N chuckled, "Sounds like fun."

She caught up with the rest of them for quite awhile. It was good to be back, good to not have to worry about being attacked by Victoria.

She was home.

~

Y/N and Jasper got back to the Residence, she was tired and it was time for Althea to go to bed. They laid her down to sleep and retreated to their own room.

Y/N sighed, letting the magic in the walls of the house to calm her thoroughly. She sat on the bed and went to stretch. Before she could do much of that, she winced at the multiple stitches.

Jasper asked, "Are you alright?"

Y/N nodded, taking a breath and turning to her husband. She just wished he didn't look so sad. She tilted her head and patted the bed next to her, "Come here."

He hesitated for a moment and she spoke, "Come here, Jazz."

He finally came over, sitting on the bed next to her. Y/N wrapped her arms around him, digging her face in the crook of his neck. He was so comfortable and she missed him so much.

He couldn't hold back for long as he wrapped his arms around her. He sighed contently.

She couldn't help her tears as they fell. She was so happy to be back with Jasper, she could stop herself from crying.

He stroked the back of her head and told her, "Shh, she can't hurt you anymore. No one will ever hurt you."

She chuckled through the tears and sniffled, "'S not why I'm crying. I just really missed you. I missed you so much, Jasper."

He kissed her cheek, "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. I should've been there for you."

She pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Jasper, what are you talking about?"

"You were hurt and I wasn't there to protect you-"

"Jasper, shut the hell up," Y/N told him. He was surprised by her response, it was definitely new to him. She sighed and told him, "Look, you don't have to be there to save the day every day. Sometimes I'm going to get hurt and you can't always help me. But, guess what? I love you anyway. When I was with Victoria, you were still there to help me through it by simply being able to talk to me. You made it so much easier to bear. You and Thea, you gave me hope and that's all I needed."

He considered her words. She put a hand on his cheek and told him, "You can't always be the hero, but that doesn't mean I won't always love you. Because I do. I love you so much, I married you. There's nothing in this world that could change that."

He smiled, her words were true and he knew that, whether he could sense her emotions or not. He knew she was being genuine.

She pulled him closer and kissed him gently. It was the first kiss she had with him in weeks. How she missed their kisses.

Jasper put an arm at the small of her back, pulling her closer. There was a gentle moan from her and he smiled at it.

"I love you," he said when he finally pulled back.

She smiled and let out a breath, kissing him quickly, "I love you, too."

There was a beat of silence and Jasper asked quietly, whispering in her ear, "You wanna make another baby?"

Y/N was surprised by that question, she didn't exactly expect it. She looked back at him, blinking a few times.

His smile was adorable as he asked, "Too straight to the point?"

She shook her head, "Weirdo." She then kissed him again, chuckling slightly.

She muttered against his lips, "Mind the arm."

Jasper smiled and nodded, his other hand resting on her cheek.

How he loved her.


End file.
